Madoka Meets Horror
by equach
Summary: Can't Madoka Kaname catch a break? First she has to deal with magical girl nonsense and now she is being chased down by monsters and the supernatural. What will the pink haired girl do about it? I own none of these characters. You can request horror situations by commenting in your review. Rules in the end notes of Chapter 17. [Update] Hiatus again, longer this time.
1. Madoka meets Horror

It was a normal day for Madoka Kaname and the only normal day after dealing with the magical girl system. It was one of the worst things that the pink haired girl has to deal with since her friends died in the process. She was continuously tempted to make a contract with Kyubey to become a magical girl like her deceased friends, but always lost the chance to do so.

Even in the most dire situations where her friend Homura Akemi was wounded against Walpurgistnaucht, Madoka does not make a contract. Let's just say that the power of friendship prevailed in this battle. You think that they lived happily ever after after the monster is defeated, Homura found ways to resurrect Madoka's friends with dark magic, and the city is back to normal.

One thing that everyone needs to know is that no matter how many times you end a problem, more will come in the future. Madoka thinks that the whole magical stuff is done, wait til she face more horrors.

Back to the story, Madoka was getting out of school after a long day with her friends Sayaka and Hitomi. Normally they would gossip about stuff, but today is very different.

"Hey guys, have you heard that there are reports of strange creatures in this town lately.", said Sayaka.

"Eh", replied Madoka.

"I did hear rumors that monsters are running around in Mitakihara town and some surviving victims claim to meet some American ones too.", said Hitomi.

"Can we talk about something else? This is a bit too scary.", begged Madoka.

"They're just stories Madoka. The only thing you have to worry about is them nightmares.", said Sayaka.

Sayaka and Hitomi giggled a bit while Madoka felt more anxious. Suddenly they heard a cry in a dark ally. They took a peak at what it was only to see a man crawling up to them. The girls gave a loud shriek as the man was calling for help only to be dragged away.

His screams only got louder as he was dragged into the darkness. Then a pair of read beady eyes shine like rubies looked into their souls. The girls were surprised as they saw what looked like cloth stretching out for the girls.

The girls ran screaming while anyone around them looked at the girls weirdly until they saw the stretching cloth. Madoka was running out of breath while Sayaka looked as if the life on her face escaped in a blink of an eye. Hitomi looked fine, but scared as her stamina is still able.

When the cloth has reached its limit, the girls took this time for a breather. Never had they had to run so much unlike gym class. Sweat rained down on their faces as they looked at each others' expressions of fear.

"What was that about?", asked Sayaka.

"I don't know! Maybe its the monsters that we were talking about.", cried Madoka.

"That seems pretty cool.", replied Hitomi.

"Sometimes I don't get you Hitomi.", said Sayaka.

"Maybe we can go to Mami-san's apartment. It might be safer there and its right in front of us.", said Madoka.

"Really?", asked Sayaka.

"Huh."

"I don't know, its just weird that you would suggested that immediately. Then again, Mami always wanted company.", said Sayaka.

"Who's Mami?", asked Hitomi.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about her. She's this friend of ours that we so happen to meet one day. Sorry that I forgot to tell you about her.", said Sayaka.

"Its fine. Maybe this would be a great time to introduce me to her.", said Hitomi.

The girls decided that its best to go to Mami's apartment which is apparently Madoka's idea of a safe haven. When they reached to the door, it was opened immediately as Mami appear in front of the girls while maintaining her posture.

"Good afternoon Mami-san.", said Madoka.

"Hey Mami.", said Sayaka.

"What brings you two here? And I see that you brought a new friend along.", said Mami.

"My name is Hitomi. Its nice to meet you.", said the green haired girl.

"Your not going to believe us, but we were chased by some monster.", said Madoka.

"Kaname-san. There's no such things as monsters. If that's the reason why you came to my apartment then I'll allow it. Unlike some girl I know.", said Mami.

The girls giggled as they enter through the door. In the shadows, something was lurking from the shadows. The sun was setting and the time to make its move was nigh.

...

It was around 7 pm and the girls decided to leave since it was late. Madoka, Sayaka, and Hitomi said their farewells with Mami as they walked out of the apartment.

"Mami-san is very nice.", said Hitomi.

"I'm glad that you like her.", said Madoka.

Suddenly there was a small bumping sound. After being chased down by some cloth, this does not make things any better.

"Its lie we're in our own horror movie.", said Sayaka.

"I don't like scary movies. Why can't this be a slice of life?", said Madoka.

"I really got to get home quickly.", said Hitomi who looked really scared, "See you tomorrow."

The green haired girl left as Sayaka and Madoka looked at each other nervously. The two then kept trying to get home at night. Only to be haunted by the same bumping sounds. Could it be that the same monster from earlier, following them with every step of the way?

Madoka keep looking by her sides and back as she keeps on worrying of what's to come. Sayaka tries to keep her cool as she breathes slowly and and sweat slide down her face. Suddenly, the sound stops. It was silent as the night as it was meant to be calming. Instead, irony struck the girls as it made them more afraid.

A pounce was made to break the silence as Madoka and Sayaka looked behind. Sayaka pushed Madoka to the side as the two girls fell on the ground. The girls look up and saw a creature that stands and looked down at them. Madoka shrieked a bit while Sayaka bit her lip. What sort of monster is this?

...

 **Notes: I only made this idea because I wanted to make a story where Madoka is thrown into a situation so I made this.**

 **Also you readers get to request what horror monster that Madoka gets to meet in later chapters. It can be vampires, werewolves, Frankenstein's monster, the Creature from the Black Lagoon, the headless horseman, the classics, the B-rated ones, Freddy Kruger, Chucky, some modern ones, some yokai, maybe some legends, maybe from stuff like Goosebumps or Scooby Doo that is actually scary and not a generic monster, and so on.**

 **You can even request some horror or supernatural movie situations if you like.**

 **Just no Creepypastas!**

 **Also I made this because I'm into the horror genre lately.**


	2. Madoka meets The Boogeyman

Madoka and Sayaka feasted their eyes on the thing that was following them. The two girls held onto each other with tears running down their faces like a waterfall only to stop when they opened their eyes wider.

In front of them was only a girl with long white hair with orange and yellow eyes. Her dress was pink with some white polka dots with a dotty look to her. Madoka and Sayaka wiped their tears as the girl looked confused until she realized the situation.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to play a friendly trick is all.", said the girl.

"You got us for sure.", said Sayaka.

"When there are many reports of a bunch of monsters roaming around town, you can scare people easliy.", said the girl.

"Could you not do that again?", asked Madoka.

"Fine, not to you two.", said the girl.

"We should be going.", said Sayaka.

"Wait. I want to know your names.", said the girl, "My name is Nagisa Momoe."

"Well uh, I'm Sayaka Miki and my friend here is Madoka Kaname. Nice to meet you.", said Sayaka.

"Its nice to meet you Miki-san and Kaname-san. I don't think that this will be the last time we'll see each other.", said Nagisa.

"Why is that?", asked Madoka.

"I don't know. It's just a hunch.", said Nagisa.

Nagisa skipped away from the girls into the night. Madoka and Sayaka continued on through the darkness of going home. They finally reached to the Kaname's residence as Madoka said goodbye to her friend.

Things got a bit more normal afterwards as the Kaname family are eating dinner. Madoka still felt anxious about her experience today, thinking that it will get worse. Madoka's mother, Junko, notice how her daughter is feeling and felt that she needs to talk to her.

"So, how's school?", asked Junko.

"Um, it was okay. I guess.", said Madoka.

Junko looked at her husband, Tomohisa, for support. The father spoke up and said, "How do you like today's dinner?"

"Its wonderful papa. Its really savory.", said Madoka.

"I'm glad you think so. You looked kind of bumped out.", said Tomohisa.

"I'm just tired.", said Madoka.

"Boogeyman! Boogeyman!", cried Madoka's baby brother Tatsuya.

"Boogeyman?", asked Madoka.

"Its just something that little Tatsuya heard while I was watching the news. Apparently this monster gets bad children at night while they are sleeping and its been happening lately. The deaths are real, but saying that its from a monster seems silly.", said the father.

"Ever since Tatsuya heard the name, he just keeps saying it.", said Junko, "Then again, it does sound funny when you say it over and over. Boogeyman. Boogeyman. Boogeyman."

The family stared at Junko as if they wanted her to stop and that includes the baby. Junko blushed and ate her rice silently. Picking each pieces of rice slowly with her chopsticks.

...

Later that night, Madoka got ready for bed. She tucked herself in her blankets with her array of stuffed animals surrounding her. She took one last look of her ceiling before she closed her eyes. When her vision was dark, she notices a thump. She opens her eyes rapidly and saw something moving in her closet.

Madoka tries to go back to sleep by forcing her eyes to close. There were small sounds of stomps and steps throughout the night. Madoka kept being more paranoid by the minute as she was not able to go to sleep.

It was about 2:32 a.m. in the morning with the sky still being as black as the shadows. After looking at her clock over and over again, she tried to sleep. Her face lied by her side only to smell something funny.

The scent was of dried blood with a disturbing taste of age. Madoka opens her eyes to see a scaly wrinkled being beside her bed. Madoka shrieked and got up quickly as the creature taunted her.

"You can't be.", said Madoka.

The creature nodded.

"You're the boogeyman.", said Madoka.

The creature prepares an attack as Madoka manages to slide away and ran out of her room. The pink haired girl ran for her dear life as she passes through her father's room, screaming. Tomohisa opened the door only to see the boogeyman passing by.

The man did a face palm and went back to his room only to bring out some random stick. He then went off to go save his daughter. Sprinting down the stairs and trying to get an idea of where they went.

...

As Madoka went to go outside to call for help, the monster was nowhere in sight. She took a moment to take a deep breathe, but heard a really loud cry from her house. The sound was familiar and was louder as Madoka got closer back home.

"Tatsuya!", cried Madoka.

Madoka dashed to her house, passing by her father who spun from the force. Madoka slammed open Tatsuya's room to see the Boogeyman carrying the baby. The baby cried and Madoka forgot to make up a plan to do something.

"Don't worry Tatsuya. Onee-chan is coming!", lied Madoka.

Madoka started to cry for being useless again! She then ran and tackle the monster who was caught offguard. The pink haired girl slammed onto the creature as Tatsuya landed safely in hsi crib.

Madoka then tries to punch the Boogeyman with all her might only to be thrown across the room. Suddenly a blood shot eyed Junko with messy hair came into the room with a shot gun and started shooting the creature.

The Boogeyman was shocked of the turn of events as he tried to crawl away to the closet to escape. Like a wrestling match, Junko pinned the monster down and shot him in the head with a shotgun.

Madoka looked at her mother with fear and asked, "Isn't it illegal to have a gun?"

"What they don't know, won't hurt them.", said Junko.

 _In Japan, there are laws that will not allow just anyone to have a weapon. At least that what I heard._

"I just hope Tatsuya is safe.", said Madoka as she looked at her baby brother sleeping soundly.

"Is everyone alright?!", cried Tomohisa.

The Kaname family with the exception of Tatsuya looked at the man and only gave him a sigh.

...

 **Quick reminder, you can request horror situations or monsters by commenting in your review. Just no Creepypastas.**


	3. Madoka meets Bigfoot with The Mothman

Madoka walked to school feeling drowsy. She swayed through the path to school as if she is rollerblading. Her eyes are like rusted doors that can't be opened so easily. She met up with her two best friends who are surprised of her sleepy look.

"Good morning Madoka.", said Hitomi.

"Good morning! Can't sleep last night?", asked Sayaka.

"Boogeyman.", replied Madoka.

"You got to be kidding me. Having nightmares at your age and being afraid of some closet monster that doesn't exist.", replied Sayaka.

"I saw it with my own eyes! So did my family. It was terrifying. At least we got rid of him in the end.", said Madoka.

"From your tone, you seem serious.", said Hitomi.

"Your not the type to lie, but that just sounds crazy.", said Sayaka.

Madoka was having a heard time staying awake. She began to sink into unconsciousness as the last image was the sky. However it appears a man with moth wings. Madoka fell onto the ground while her friends call out for her.

...

Madoka is having those dreams again where it gets all trippy. Madoka was in an empty city that was in ruins. From the tallest building standing was a pair of red beady eyes. It stood up with a human like structure and flew off with its moth wings. Madoka wiped her eyes to see if she is seeing things.

Suddenly from afar is a giant with tentacles pouring down the skies. The clouds were hiding the monster's face to mask its evil. Madoka can only stay still as the giant creature gets closer and closer.

...

Madoka opens her eyes and met with a familiar face. She slowly got up only to hear the familiar face sound relieved.

"Ms. Kaname. Your awake.", said the nurse.

"How long was I out?", asked Madoka.

"For most of the day.", said the nurse as the bells rings, "You seemed okay, but looks like you didn't have enought sleep."

"I had some problems last night.", said Madoka.

"Well hope you get it settled as soon as possible. Don't want you to miss your school camping trip."

"Oh.", replied Madoka, "I can't believe I forgot about that."

With that, Madoka left the nurse's office. The girl ran as fast as she can to catch up with her friends. As she dashed through the halls, she remembered only a little bit of her dream.

What is with the monsters lately? Is there a purpose? Madoka only met about 2-3 of them so far and hoped to never meet one again.

As Madoka continued on, she spotted a raven haired girl that she know really well. The raven haired girl looked at Madoka with her usual serious expression.

"Homura-chan.", said Madoka.

"Are you alright?", asked Homura.

"I'm fine, thank you.", said Madoka.

"Listen. I'm aware that something is wrong in this town and I want you to know that I will be there for you if you ever get yourself in trouble.", said Homura, "Something is coming, but I have no idea what would it be."

"Thank you.", said Madoka, "But do you think it has something to do with the monsters lately?"

"I guess.", said Homura.

With that, Homura left the pink haired girl, leaving her with an uneasy feeling. Madoka continued on meeting up with her friends who are way ahead of her.

...

The day of the camp arrived as the students in Madoka's class got into the bus. Lately there hasn't been any monster activity lately and Madoka only took a deep breath in her seat. Sayaka just sighed and patted her back.

"Hey cheer up! At least we get to enjoy ourselves for three days.", said Sayaka.

"I know, but something does not seem right.", said Madoka.

"Huh."

Hitomi from behind looked over the two and said, "I can't blame Madoka since there are some horror movies that take place in the woods."

"Your into this too.", said Sayaka.

"Lately all of this monster commotion just made me so interested in watching horror films.", said Hitomi, "My favorite camp horror flick is Cabin in the Woods."

"That American movie that was on the forums.", said Madoka.

"Yeah.", said Hitomi, "Spoilers, it will change the way you think about horror movies forever. Turns out that..."

Saotome-sensei interrupted, "Okay class. We are only here not for fooling around or making an excuse for hiding a dead body. Uh. Don't murder your boyfriend who doesn't like how big your chests are!"

The students stared at the teacher who only gave a embarrassed giggle in response before returning into her seat. Even the bus driver looked at her suspiciously along with some of the chaperones.

But then the bus abruptly stopped as the bus drivers tries to floor it as hard as he can. Everyone was looking around to see what is happening until one student screamed. Everyone turned their heads to the back of the bus and saw something so unusual and hairy.

The thing looked at the class and knocked the door. Each bang got louder until the wall of the bus made a bump from the inside. The bus driver kept on pushing the pedal only for one student to notice that the monster's foot is preventing them from going anywhere.

"That thing is not letting us go!", cried a student.

With that, everyone, including the bus driver, tried to head out of the bus. Madoka and Sayaka remained since they do not want to be trembled on while Hitomi too pictures of it. The monster only got more irritated from the flashes and begin banging on the back more.

"Hitomi, your not helping!", said Sayaka.

"But I had to take the opportunity.", said the green haired girl, "You don't get to see Bigfoot in Japan often."

"Isn't that an American thing?!", cried Madoka.

"Exactly.", said Hitomi.

"So far, everyone is being an idiot by running off to who knows god where and we are stuck in a bus.", said Sayaka.

"Even Kyousuke.", said Hitomi who noticed her boyfriend is missing.

"Even my ex.", said Sayaka.

"Ex?", asked Madoka.

"We... its complicated.", said Sayaka, "So what do we do about Bigfoot?"

The monster finally destroyed the back part of the bus and attempted to reach for the girls. Suddenly Homura, as a magical girl, came with a heavy machine gun and started shooting at the beast. The monster was pushed back by the recoil and stood strong for a while.

The creature had no wounds from the multiple shots as Homura kept on shooting. Sayaka decided to go all out magical girl on the thing as she transforms and threw swords at the beast. Madoka kept her head down while Hitomi does the same along with texting people about this.

Sayaka dashed forward and attempted to slice the beast in half only to make a small wound. The beast reacted with a powerful punch that sends Sayaka flying to who knows where. Homura used a grenade and the blast pushed the bus and the beasts away like squeezing a bottle really hard with the cap flying off.

The monster from afar fell and was knocked unconscious. Finally it has some wounds as blood flowed through the surface of the dirt ground. Homura took a breather and transformed back to her civilian form. Hitomi pops her head out and kind of missed the action.

"Are you alright?", asked Homura.

"I'm fine, thank you.", said Hitomi.

"...", Homura paused until she shouted, "NO! Madoka is missing! But how?!"

The two girls looked around and saw the ceiling of the bus having a hole with some of Madoka's ID card laying on the edge of the hole. The ID card fell onto where Madoka last sat as the two girls looked in shock.

"We are going to find Madoka and get out of here.", said Homura.

"What about the others?", said Hitomi.

"They don't matter. Madoka is love, Madoka is life.", replied Homura.

"You sure that your not crazy.", asked Hitomi.

"I'm perfectly fine!", said Homura, "I must find my love!"

"But girls can't..."

Homura interrupted, "Continue that sentence and I will put an end to you!"

"Meep.", cried Hitomi in fear.

...

Madoka is in a dream again, but this time in the woods. She was rushing though the darkness with the trees being some sort of guidance. Madoka ran and saw a bunch of creatures in the shadows, looking at her.

Madoka even saw some classmates that she know of being attacked by the said creatures. The girl gasped and looked away only to see her teacher with bloodshot eyes and a chainsaw aiming for the girl. Madoka ran some more and is losing more breathe with each step.

The last thing she saw were a pair of red glowing eyes as it shifted between the Moth man and Kyubey.

...

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!", cried Madoka who just woke up.

Madoka notices that she was inside some kind of container and through the glass, she saw one of the most ugliest thing in her life.

"Hi..um...I am...um a mutated scientist and I will...um use you for my experiment.", said the creature as he gave a buzz and barf out some acidic green stuff.

...

 **Now the next request will be for which monster that will meet the separated Sayaka and the duo of Homura and Hitomi. As for Madoka, I have been planning this story for a while where she will meet The Fly, the Jeff Goldblum one with references with the old one. Basing this on a Nostalgia Critic joke when he mentions how Jeff Goldblum studders a lot. Might as well have fun with it.**

 **So now, you get to comment of who will Sayaka meet along with the duo of Homura and Hitomi for the next chapter. Any requests that won't be in the next chapter will appear in later ones.**


	4. Madoka meets The Fly & Headless monsters

"Where am I?", asked Madoka.

The pink haired girl was stuck in a container that you may see in a scifi movie. From a window, Madoka looks into the eyes of a fly like monster that is slightly shaped as a human. The thing looked at the girl with awed before returning to his computer.

"Getting... um ready for the fusion... um process.", said the Fly monster.

"Fusion?", asked Madoka.

"I plan... um to take over the... um world by turning everyone... um into humanoid flies.", said the Fly, "It will be the... um most perfect world. Check this... um girl out."

Madoka then saw a fly like monster that look similar to...

"NAGISA!", cried Madoka.

"Oh hey Madoka nee-chan! I knew we'll meet again.", said Nagisa, "This guy is so nice because he offered cheese!"

The girl has some fly like appendages and some strange stuff on her face. The girl seems normal a bit if you ignore some of the fly parts. However, Nagisa climbed on the wall with ease and grabbed some cheese from her pockets.

She spewed out some acid before nourishing herself with her snack. Madoka's eyes widen at such a horrible sight of a girl. Nagisa then made a childish buzzing sound as if she was pretending to be a fly.

From another capsule, a regular fly flew in as the fly like monster of a man guided his brethren into it. Madoka tears and sweat fused together as her fate is sealed.

"Beginning... um the process.", said the Fly.

There was a timer on the computer that made a beeping sound. The engines are powering up and Madoka closed her eyes as she prepares for the worst. A big lightning flash banged onto the machines as Madoka was ripped apart by her DNA.

It was hazing as Madoka was blinded by the flashing light. She could see her past as a child to now. For some reason she can see the memories of the fly as it tries to survive. Then everything turned dark.

"Somethings not.. um right.", said the Fly, "She should have... um fused."

"What happened?", asked Madoka.

The whole place looked bigger for some reason. The container opened, but it looked as if a building is being pushed away. Madoka looked and saw something more frightening than the fly monster itself.

She saw her body with the head of a fly! One of its arms is still of a fly while the rest is human. Madoka looked at herself and saw that she has the body of a fly! She has her left human arm while the rest are of a fly.

"KYAHH!", screamed Madoka.

"This is not... um right.", said the Fly, "This is becoming... um like the original movie."

"Buzz.", said Flydoka.

I'll called the fly headed Madoka Flydoka because it sounds funny.

"At least she is one... um of us.", said the Fly.

"Buzz", said Flydoka as runs off on her own.

"Wait... um. Come back!", said the Fly as he ran after Flydoka, "The outside world is not ready... um for us!"

"I have to get my body back.", said Madoka.

Madoka tries to use her new wings, but is having some problems with it. She then saw Nagisa towering over her as a she kneels down to grab the fly girl. Madoka tries to flee only to be grabbed by the Nagisa fly monster. Nagisa carried her face level as Madoka from her size stares at Nagisa's monster like eyes.

"Just flap really hard and thrust your body. Soon you'll get the hang of it.", said Nagisa.

Madoka did as she was told and managed to get used to flying.

"Thank you for the advice, but why did you help me?", asked Madoka.

"Because I want to.", said Nagisa.

"Now let's get my body and turn me back to normal.", said Madoka.

The human headed fly flew off while Nagisa flew with her. Again, Nagisa is a humanoid fly monster while Madoka just swap heads and left arms.

...

Sayaka woke up from her fall as she got back up again. She changes back from her magical girl form to her civilian form. The blue haired girl then heard a shrilling sound. She walked slowly and heard whispers as she moved forward.

Sayaka hid behind the trees as she move from one trunk to another. After doing so a few times, Sayaka found something that would make her jaw drop as low as the Mitakihara subway.

Saotome-sensei is burying a dead body. Not only that, the corpse was from Nakazawa. He has been missing for days, but this? The teacher was rushing in digging a hole in the ground with her stamina wasted with every attempt.

"If only he loved me!", cried Saotome-Sensei, "I don't care how old he is. Why do all of my boyfriends have a problem with me? They're the problem!"

"I never thought that this day will come.", whispered Sayaka, "But then again, I totally win the bet."

Sayaka tried to walk away only to step on a branch. It was dark so she could not tell. The teacher heard the sound as her eyes were filled with fire.

"Whose there?!", cried the teacher, "Answer me so I might not kill you!"

Sayaka ran as fast as she could only to make more sounds. Saotome ran after Sayaka's direction, but she could not see her in the darkness. Sayaka turned into her magical girl form and climbed up to the highest part of the tree and hanged there with her sword.

Sayaka looked below and saw that the teacher was holding a knife, slashing with no direction. The blue haired girl took a breathe and then saw something even more surprising. Suddenly there was a spine like string that wrapped itself around the neck of the teacher. Saotome-sensei was dragged away from Sayaka's sight as the magical girl climbed down to investigate.

It was the same woods as she left it without a bloodthirsty teacher. As Sayaka wiped the sweat of her face, a sound of galloping was heard as a bone like whip lashed out at the magical girl.

Sayaka threw a sword at the thing, knowing that its another monster. It hit right at the head, but something is odd. The monster was still moving as if nothing has happened.

"I could have sworn that I got it's head.", said the blue haired magical girl.

The thing got closer, revealing that it has no head on its sholders. Instead, the head is being carried by one arm and is looks rotten. Sayaka's face stretched out upon seeing the creature's true nature. She took deep breathes, trying to calm her nerves. She drew out her sword, getting ready for another battle after Bigfoot.

"I faced even weirder stuff than this.", said Sayaka, "I am a magical girl after all."

...

Homura could not stand Hitomi. The green haired girl started to ramble about a bunch of random stuff about school, relationships, personal things, and the works. Homura has resorted to covering up her ears as Hitomi did not notice that the raven haired girl is ignoring her.

" _How does Madoka tolerate this girl_?", thought Homura.

Suddenly, Hitomi stopped talking or moving. Homura released her hands and sighed in relief. She looked back only to find out that Hitomi was decapitated. Homura then notices a horseman without it head.

The thing was holding onto Hitomi's head and tries to put it on. It was feeling some discomfort so it threw the head away.

"Thank goodness you shut her up.", said Homura.

The horse of the ghost neighed really loud as Homura realized that she is the next victim. Homura freezes time and ran off as fast as possible only to trip on something. When she got up, she found Nakazawa's corpse.

"I knew that teacher was crazy.", said Homura.

...

"Buzz Buzz", cried Flydoka!

"Come back! We... um need you!", said the Fly.

Flydoka flipped off the fly with her human arm and the creature looked offended. Running past him is Madoka and Nagisa who actually have wings unlike the scientist himself.

"Aw phooey. I will I... um have wings.", said the creature.

Madoka was getting tired of flying. The woods looked endless and her size made it look like its impossible to get her body back. Nagisa manages to get ahead and lands on Flydoka.

"Buzz Buzz. (You will never get my sexy body!)", said Flydoka.

"But its not your body.", said Nagisa.

"Buzz Buzz! Buzz Buzz Buzz! Buzz Buzz Buzzzz! (Do you ever feel that you are inferior and to be towered over by giants? With this moe body, I can live a better life.)"

Madoka lands on her body's shoulder and was breathing heavily. Sweat dropped from her hair like trees in a rainy day.

"Please Mr. Fly. I'm sorry that its awful for you, but its also awful for me.", pleaded Madoka.

"Buzz Buzz. (I know, but if only...)", said Flydoka as she was interrupted by the Fly's net.

"I got... um you!", said the Fly, "Now... um be a good girl and... um go home."

"Buzz! (F*** you!)", said Flydoka as she destroys the net and run off.

Nagisa only waved goodbye as the Fly just face palms himself and continues his chase. The Fly could not believe that this is happening to him today. Most of his subjects are obedient, but this one fly monster is not due to an error.

Meanwhile, Madoka remains on Flydoka's shoulder as they kept on running. Flydoka punches trees that are in her way and spews acid to clear some land. Madoka looked anxious as she is on the shoulder of the monster on her body.

"Um. Mr. Fly. I don't know why I can somehow understand you.", said Madoka.

"Buzz Buzz Buzz. (Your one of us now. As I was saying, if only we can share.", said Flydoka, "Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzzz. (Maybe you can teach me to be human and I can teach you to be a fly.)"

"Won't people think of us as freaks?", replied Madoka.

"Buzz Buzz. Buzz Buzz Buzz. Buzz Buzz.(Nonsense. Who cares what people think because we are beautiful in the inside. Besides, you look cute as my pet.)", said Flydoka.

"If you say so.", said Madoka.

Suddenly Madoka and Flydoka spotted Sayaka fighting something with a whip. The blue haired girl was slashing against a spinelike whip. Jumping and making flips as she threw an array of sabers.

"Sayaka-chan!", cried Madoka.

"Huh.", said Sayaka, "Madoka, is that you?"

The headless creature almost got Sayaka as the magical girl was close to death. As Sayaka prepares another attack, Homura tackles her while being chased by the other headless creature.

As Sayaka gets up, she was instantly decapitated. Since she can only die if her soul gem was crushed, she is partially alive to say one terrible head pun because they did it in a Madoka abridged parody on youtube.

"Damn it. Kind of lost my head there. Get it.", said the flying head of Sayaka as she gave a wink.

The other headless creature came and found Sayaka's soul gem. Hating the pun with all its heart, it crushes the soul gem, ending Sayaka's life. Madoka screamed, but due to her size, its really high pitch. Flydoka only pets her to calm her down.

Homura on the other hand reload her gun with gold bullets and takes aim.

"First the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hallow and now the Irish Dullahan.", complained Homura, "A perfect opportunity to use gold bullets."

Homura shot at the Dullahan as the headless monster was weakened by the gold. The lore states that Dullahans have a thing against gold for the record.

The Dullahan looked at the Headless Horseman with anger if you can call it that. The horseman puts on Sayaka's head and that still didn't fit. The two headless beings looked at each other and begin to brawl.

Homura then uses this chance to escape and spotted Flydoka. Her only priority is Madoka, not slaying monsters, but saving Madoka. She then notices the Madoka headed fly as her went up to Flydoka's shoulder looking really worried.

"MADOKA!", cried Homura.

"HOMURA-CHAN!", cried Madoka.

"BUZZ! (BUZZ!)", said Flydoka.

"Let guess. A scientist puts you in a teleporter and you swap heads with a fly.", guessed Homura.

"Yes!", answered Madoka.

"Just like the original.", said Homura, "We can watch the movie together after we get you back to normal."

"I.. um don't think so.", said a voice.

"Its the fly monster!", cried Madoka.

The Fly pounces onto Flydoka and Madoka fell off of her original body as she lands on a spider's web. Unfortunately, a spider was getting near to Madoka and plan to make her dinner.

"HELP ME!", cried Madoka.

"I had... um enough of your bullcrap and... um your next Akemi.", said the Fly.

"Buzz Buzz. (Get Madoka, I'll handle this fool.)", said Flydoka.

Flydoka punches the Fly and grabs him by the neck. It then throws the Fly into a nearby tree and pounced at the monster with Madoka's legs piercing through the chest. The Fly gave a cry before uttering "um" as Flydoka slaps him silly. The Fly was left on the ground looking asleep with some wounds on his body.

The spider is getting closer to Madoka as its fangs reach out for the human headed fly. Madoka only screamed for help more and more and she gave out a big no as the fangs touch her body.

" _Is this the end?_ ", thought Madoka.

Suddenly, the part of her fly body that felt the fangs vanished. Madoka thought that it was just numb feeling of death, but saw that Homura grabbed the spider, threw it up in the air, froze time and shot it. Homura grabbed the Madoka fly with care and snuggled her with her cheeks, not too hard though.

"Homura-chan.", said Madoka.

"I'm happy that your safe.", said Homura.

Sadly, their reunion ended as it turns out that the Dullahan and the Headless Horseman stopped fighting and aims for Homura. Madoka hid in Homura's pocket as the raven haired girl reloads more gold bullets.

Homura shot more bullets at the two creatures as they charged like a football game. Homura manages to end the Dullahan by destroying its real head and shooting more at the body before it was knocked out as she did some somersaults. However, she looked back and saw that the Headless Horseman got her as his blade was about to slice Homura's head off.

As Homura thought that she was about to be decapitated, she felt only a push. Homura flew a bit then rolled a bit, racing through the dirt. She then saw Flydoka being decapitated leaving Madoka's body with no head.

"No!", cried Madoka as she flew off to Flydoka.

"Madoka!", cried Homura.

"Mr. Fly!", screamed Madoka as she landed on top of Flydoka's decapitated head.

With a little buzz, it said, "Buzz (It was the best few moments of my life.)"

The Headless Horseman grabbed Flydoka's head as Madoka fell off. He puts it on and surprisingly it fits.

"Finally, a head perfect for me!", cried the Headless Horseman, "For years I search for my head in Sleepy Hallow and its broken and another set of years I finally found the perfect replacement in Japan of all places!"

With that, the Fly headed Horseman rode off into the woods as he disappear into the darkness. Homura held onto Madoka's body and the Madoka flew by her.

...

Madoka opens her eyes again and looked down, seeing that she has her body again. She looked at her left hand and moved it a bit. We then see Homura sitting by a chair, snoozing. The raven haired girl woke up and saw that her friend regain conscious.

"Your awake!", said Homura.

"Thank you Homura-chan. I'm back to normal.", said Madoka.

"Um about that. You might need to look at a mirror.", said Homura.

Madoka did as Homura said as she grabbed a small mirror. When Madoka had a look at her face, her jaw dropped at the sight. Her head is as small as a fly.

"The teleporting thing was difficult to use and this is the best thing I got.", said Homura, "I am able to fix you with magic along with using dark magic again to revive everyone."

"At least we are getting somewhere.", said Madoka.

Homura used her soul gem and Madoka's head returned to normal size. Homura stretched a bit and rubbed her eyes. Moving her arms to wake herself up.

"I'll just go perform the resurrection ritual while you stay with Nagisa.", said Homura.

Madoka looked by her side and saw a full out Fly monster version of Nagisa. Madoka screamed as Nagisa just acts casually.

"Hey Madoka-nee chan. Buzz. Want some cheese?", said Nagisa.

...

 **Notes: Originally, this was meant to be a "The Fly" based chapter until StrikerStanding692 sent me a request of what monsters that Homura and others will meet. That so happens to be the Dullahan and the person told me a little bit about the monster.**

 _ **The next chapter will be based on your request again, but this time I will wait until there is a review or request of the next monster or situation.**_

 **Possibly meaning that chapters might take longer than a week if that is the case. I'm only doing this to avoid confusion this time and to have better writing. I'm just worried that this recent chapter is not that good.**

 **Also, this must be my longest chapter that I made so far in this story and see ya next time.**


	5. Madoka meets Werewolves Part 1

**Notes: First I want to thank a guest reviewer, C, for giving me one of the best reviews in a long time. I admit that I am not the best writer, but I strive to improve and I usually write fan fiction for fun. I am learning new writing skills in my college classes so I might pick up some new things. As a reward, I will make a story about werewolves.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **...**

"Breaking news. A local class on a camping trip were attacked by an unknown suspect. Police guessed that it was one of the chaperones. There were some headless corpses laying in the woods, but because everyone wears the same thing, its hard to distinguish them. In other news, local girl claims to have spotted a space ferret."

A terrible and crude crayon drawing of Kyubey appear on the screen.

"The girl claims that it has ears coming out of its ears and red beady eyes...", said the reporter.

"Space ferrets. The news just keeps on getting sillier each day.", said Junko.

Junko turns off the television set as she slouches back on her couch. For a grown adult, she seems to be waiting for her breakfast like a child. She laid back to look at her children who are waiting patiently at the table.

"Tomo-chan. When's breakfast ready?", asked Junko.

"In a minute.", replied her husband as he puts on the finishing touches.

The man sets the plates in front of his kids as Junko struts for a seat. Her husband places her breakfast in front and her as the wife said, "Itadakimasu!"

Junko at her meal and notices something funny. She looked across the table and saw her daughter become an ominous shadow on the side. Madoka's eyes were blank as she at her food with stiff movements.

"Hey um.", said Junko, "Isn't it great that you have a day off today? You get to do something fun at least."

"Yeah sure.", said Madoka anxiously.

"Your teacher Saotome-sensei seems odd lately. When we went out for drinks, she was so sober when she was drunk, but it was like the other way around after her hangover."

"That's nice."

"So, um. How's your camping trip?", said Junko.

"It was...", said Madoka before remembering what happened.

...

 _Flashback_

 _Madoka was sitting by the corner as Nagisa the fly monster was crawling on the walls. The pink haired girl started crying as Homura enters the door._

 _"It has been done.", said Homura._

 _Madoka looks at the raven haired girl and asked, "What is done?"_

 _"I brought your friends back from the dead. Wanna see?", asked Homura._

 _Homura guided Madoka through the door as the pink haired girl obediently followed her. In a room with a glowing aura and purple symbols flying around, Madoka saw her friends that has recently been deceased laying on the floor in their birthday suits._

 _"Well, my job here is done.", said Homura, "I'll be getting some cheese fries."_

 _Homura left the room, leaving Madoka with her revived friends as Sayaka slowly opens her eyes. Madoka made a waterfall from her eyes upon this extraordinarysight._

 _..._

"It was... disappointing.", replied Madoka.

"I see.", said Junko, "Maybe going out today might help you refresh your mind."

"Maybe it can.", said Madoka.

After breakfast, Madoka immediately left the house. Wondering through the familiar road that she walked to everyday. Her mind was mush from the nightmare that was called her field trip. Every dark shadow in the broad daylight scared her, as if something will go after her.

Hitomi is always busy, even when there is no school with all that tea ceremony classes and such. Madoka decided to visit Sayaka since she always make her happy on days like this. However, a shocking thought struck her as she remembered that night that Sayaka died for the second time.

"I don't know if I should.", said Madoka, "Its as if I have grown to be afraid of everything."

"You should not blame yourself.", said a voice.

Madoka jumped as she turned around and spotted a familiar figure. It was simply Homura sitting on a pole with her legs crossed. The magical girl was eating a crustless sandwich in which she added pepper to.

"It's just you.", said Madoka.

"I see that camping trip gave you goosebumps.", said Homura.

"I don't know if the magical girl system is scarier than this.", said Madoka.

"You must remember that I will always protect you.", said Homura, "May it be the world or any monster. I will be your shield."

"Thanks, I guess.", said Madoka, "I was going to visit Sayaka-chan. Wanna come?"

"I got nothing better to do. I have enough grief seeds that you can compare it to the economy of most richest country on Earth.", said Homura.

"That's kind of cool.", said Madoka.

"A magical girl my caliber is capable of such.", said Homura.

"You seemed more happy than usual.", said Madoka.

"Well, I get to stop going through the same month over and over to save you. Why shouldn't I?", asked Homura.

"I would be happy to.", said Madoka who was slightly more cheerful at the comment.

...

At Miki's residence, Sayaka appeared, looking very exhausted. She was busy touching her neck as she crack it side to side. Madoka felt that this was a cruel joke somehow. Hope that they don't make memes about this.

"Hey guys.", said Sayaka, "Don't know why, but my neck hurts and I'm feeling weird for some reason."

"Just don't lose your head over it.", said Homura, "Am I right?"

Madoka replied, "Homura-chan, I don't think that..."

"Well whose up for some head cheese near that new pet store? I heard that the dogs there are cute and part wolf. Like a special breed of some kind.", said Sayaka.

"Is your head alright Sayaka?", said Homura, "What you said just sounds weird."

"Maybe I have my head in the clouds.", said Sayaka.

"We should be heading to the place now.", said Homura.

"What is up with these head puns?", complained Madoka "Just because Sayaka was decapitated in that camping trip does not mean that we can make head puns."

"Wait, what?!", asked Sayaka.

...

Moving on to the pet store! The three girls looked at the front window and saw a group of puppies that was pawing on the window. Its as if they were trying to grab onto the glass.

"Aw, they are so cute!", said Sayaka.

"Look!", said Madoka, "That one just sneezed."

"How is that funny? It might be sick.", said Homura.

The three girls then went through the door and saw someone unexpected. Sayaka and Madoka face spread out in shock while Homura kept her neutral expression. This whole joint is run by a little girl that we all know in love.

"NAGISA!", cried both Madoka and Sayaka.

"Salutations friends.", said the girl.

"Your not a fly monster anymore!", cried Madoka.

"She was a what?", asked Sayaka.

"Read the previous chapter.", said Homura.

"I'm all better now.", said Nagisa, "I'm helping papa with his shop of inbreeds."

"That's kind of interesting.", said Madoka.

"My papa has a thing where he makes different types of dogs be married and have unique children!", said Nagisa, "We even had this big one and it made these puppies."

The snow haired girl points at a bin that was filled with angry looking puppies. They looked as if they are ready to bite. Madoka took a closer look and gasped at the angry little puppies. One of them jumped as it tries to gnaw the girl.

Homura pushes the pink haired girl to the side, but her left arm was bitten by the puppy. Nagisa rushed to pulled the canine away from the middle school student as Homura was beating the dog. Madoka crashed into a shelf of doggy supplies while Sayaka had to take the responsibility of going after Madoka.

Foam spread on Homura's sleeves which only made the girl more mad at the dog. Nagisa resorted to running to the restroom and swiftly came back with a plunger. The vicious puppy's head stick onto the tool as Homura gave the dog's face a powerful punch.

The dog flinched as Nagisa dragged it back to its bin with his brothers. The attacking puppy sat there looking very disappointed with a pouty face of a child. The other puppies around him seemed to mock him in their own way.

Madoka got up with the help of Sayaka as they quickly pick anything that dropped to their proper place. Madoka then saw the red damp wound on Homura's arm as drops of blood drip like a sink.

"HOMURA-CHAN!", cried Madoka.

"I'm fine.", said Homura, "I'll gauze this."

The raven haired girl left to the restroom to wash this up while Nagisa has to clean up any remaining mess. The snow haired girl got a mop and started swiping it around the floor. Socking up Homura's blood.

...

In Akemi's residence, Homura begins her new daily routine in watching stuff on Netflix. Of course she still has to protect Madoka, but at least there's no time loop. She looked out of the window and saw that the moon was full. The white dot shines its glow upon Homura as she gazed at it.

"I feel strange.", said Homura.

Suddenly, Homura got more itchy as she started scratching from her back to sides. The itch started to grow larger as it spreads around her body. Her joints suddenly felt as if it is expanding. The itchy feeling was then replaced with pain as it stretched through her bones.

"Inbreeds, big dog.", said Homura as she realized what happened, "I'm turning into a werewolf!"

The scream then shifted into a howl as her face stretched out more. Her clothes started to rip apart as she is becoming more canine like. Fur covered the werewolf turned Homura from head to toe. Upon the completion of her transformation, Were-Homura gave a large how and jumped through her window.

...

Kyoko Sakura was walking by the streets, still without a home or family. She sat on a bench and pop up some Pockey to eat. She nibble the cookie stick as she closed her eyes and sink onto her seat. Her ease was interrupted by a sound of a dog, rustling through the bushes.

"The f*** is going on.", said Kyoko, "Maybe its just my imagination."

The red haired girl ignores the sounds as she continue to find amusement in her treat. The sounds got louder as Kyoko begins to be more irritated. The lights by the bench turned off suddenly with the whole area covered in shadows. She puts her Pockey back into her pockets and looks behind her. Only to see nothing, but darkness and bushes.

"Okay, who's f***ing with me?!", shouted Kyoko.

Kyoko went back to her seat, mumbling in anger with her arms crossed. She sat back to relax again only to hear something pounce on her. Whatever it is, manages to grab her and got Kyoko off the bench as it was biting her. She tried to whip out her soul gem only for the beast to beat it away from her.

"Son of a bitch!", screamed Kyoko.

The thing was biting Kyoko's neck and ripped some flesh off. The creature proceeds to gnaw on her only two bystanders spotting the mess and took a picture. The creature flinch to reveal a wolf like human with long raven hair.

...

"Breaking news, a girl around the age of 14 was attacked by a wolf-like monster. Bystanders claimed that the wolf stood up right and had long black hair with black fur. They even claimed that the moment they took a picture of it, the wolf ran off when it could have eaten them. Zoologists guessed that the bystanders must have scared it."

 _A crude drawing of Kyubey appear again._

"In other news, more girls have sighted this so called 'space ferret' that has been on the loose."

Junko turns off the television set and got to the dinner table for breakfast.

"First space ferrets and now wolf people.", complained Junko, "Whatever happened to politics or the weather? I'm waiting to see if its raining today!"

"I'm guessing its from the recurring monster attacks.", said Madoka.

"Silly Madoka, monsters don't exist.", said Junko.

"You killed one of them.", argued Madoka.

"That was just some hooligan that broke into our house.", said Junko, "Just because he attacks at night and make strange sounds does not make him a monster."

Madoka just face palmed at her mother's statement. How can her own mother ignore something like this? How can she even act so casual about this? It was a normal Saturday morning and its still Madoka's day off from the camp. I heard that in Japan, they still have school days in Saturdays, but that camp in chapter three happened.

Junko left early as usual as she was eating quickly and ran out of the door. Madoka continued eating breakfast while helping her brother eat his meal. When Madoka is done, she grabbed her dishes along with her mother's dishes, placed them in the sink and got ready to leave.

"I'm going guys!", said Madoka.

"Be safe!", said Tomohisa.

Madoka went out of the house as usual to spend some time with her friends. She walked through the usual path to Sayaka's house. However, the ordinary trip had an alternative route when Madoka heard some moaning.

Madoka looked for the source of the sound and saw an arm sticking out. The pink haired girl walks towards it and saw something that made her face red and eyes widen. Fear raced through her blood and was pumped by her heart. Paralyzing her in place as Madoka saw something that can never be forgotten and unseen.

It was a naked Homura! Put the censor bars on her! You do realize that turning into a werewolf can rip apart your clothing and turning back is like this. Just want to point that out.

"Aw man, it hurts all over.", moaned Homura as she slowly opens her eyes.

"HOMURA-CHAN!", cried Madoka.

...

 **Tune in next time for part 2!**

 **Notes: I felt that I was taking too long in writing this up so I had to make this in parts. This chapter might be around 2,300 words, I think. The next chapter will continue from this one and the one after that might be about a creature called "the Thing" from one of the requests that I was given. Until then, we have to deal with Were-Homura in the next chapter.**


	6. Madoka meets Werewolves Part 2

**Last time on Madoka meets Horror.**

 **"Space ferrets.", said Junko.**

 **Now back to the story.**

...

"HOMURA-CHAN", cried Madoka.

Never has Madoka seen her dark and serious friend in this predicament. Homura was laying on the ground, naked in the outdoors. Put some censor bars on her! The girl has no idea what to do and committed the rash decision of picking up her friend and hurrying to Sayaka's house.

" _It's the nearest place that I can think of._ ",thought Madoka.

"Why does it smell like Madoka all of the sudden?", said Homura.

...

The door rang as Sayaka walked to her door looking very tired. She just woke up apparently as she was still in her pajamas. When she opened the door, she was wide awake as her sleepy face was energized. Madoka was carrying a naked Homura, out of breathe.

"I knew you two had a thing, but I can't believe that it went this far.", said Sayaka.

"Sayaka-chan! I just found Homura laying outside naked.", said Madoka.

"And why would my apartment be the first place you go to?!"

"Um.", whimpered Madoka, "Its the nearest place that I can think of."

Sayaka sighed and said, "Honestly, you don't make sense sometimes. I'll go get some extra clothes for your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend.", protested Madoka.

"Keep telling yourself that.", said Sayaka.

Moments later, they were sitting in the living room with Homura wide awake. Homura wore a blue blouse that reaches to her knees. It has lines of curves going from top to bottom, from shoulders to knees. Sayaka looked at Homura while Madoka sat still twiddling her fingers.

"I...", stuttered Homura, "I think I became a werewolf."

"Now your just making up stories to hide the fact that your in love with Madoka.", said Sayaka.

"I'm not. You are right about my relationship, but I know that I became a werewolf.", said Homura.

Madoka shudders at Homura's blunt words and thought, " _Maybe she just really like me as a friend. I don't think that she would go that far, right_?"

"It was painful. My hand were stretching and... its unbearable.", said Homura.

"Are you sure its not the sex?", asked Sayaka.

"SAYAKA-CHAN! That is really inappropriate.", scolded Madoka.

"Sorry, but this is just too silly and I'm a magical girl for Christ sake.", said the blue haired girl.

"You seen the news right?", asked Homura, "Of a wolf that killed the red haired girl. I think that was me and that girl was Kyoko."

"I doubt that. Now I'll just text Kyoko about this.", said Sayaka.

The moment Sayaka presses the send button, a muffled sound of a gun shot rang. Madoka got on the floor while covering her head. Sayaka jumped a bit and fell over the couch. Homura touches her stomach and realizes one thing that seems too odd.

"I even ate Kyoko's phone.", said Homura, "What are the odds."

"How did you even get Kyoko's number?", asked Madoka.

"She kind of did.", replied Sayaka, "I sort of believe you, so now how do we fix this."

"I need to die and then I need one of you to preform the resurrection ritual to bring me back.", said Homura.

"You can't be serious.", said Madoka.

"The only way to break this curse is death. We may also need to get rid of those puppies to prevent anyone else from turning into werewolves.", said Homura.

"Not the puppies!", cried Sayaka.

"My guess is that Nagisa's father breeded with an actual werewolf and made puppies that are capable of spreading the said curse.", said Homura.

"This is becoming too weird.", said Sayaka.

"However, the resurrection ritual only works at night so we have all the time we need to get rid of the puppies.", said Homura.

...

Mami Tomoe can describe herself as lonely at times. What a better way to put an end to that is with a pet dog. Mami entered the pet store of hybrids casually as her composure contradicts her sights. She found Nagisa and her father naked on the floor while the puppies are barking like mad men.

"Hello.", said Mami.

The blond haired girl poked at the two as they slowly woke up. Nagisa rubbed her eyes as her father did some stretches. Mami notices some bite marks on their hands as the two got up in their birthday suits.

"I'm sorry for this pitiful sight.", said the shop owner, "I'm Mr. Momoe and this is my daughter Nagisa."

"Hello.", said Nagisa.

"We'll go get some clothes while you are welcome to have a look around. Just don't tell anyone about this.", said Mr. Momoe.

The two went the back of the store and notices a bin of puppies that resembles more of a wolf cub. Mami even notices that one of them have some blood on its teeth.

"Geez, these dogs must be difficult to handle.", said Mami.

Mami suddenly felt a shadow surrounding her as she turned around and saw a man in a black clock. He rises up one of his arms and then thrust a puppy at Mami. The dog bit Mami in the neck as she tripped a bit and her hair got caught by one of the wolf puppies.

The puppies dragged Mami down as they kept on biting her like a chew toy. The cloaked man took some steps back and said, "Feed my children, but keep her alive. We need to increase our army of werewolves!"

Suddenly there was a kick at the door as Homura is in her magical form with a shot gun with Sayaka and Madoka behind her with a confused expression. Mami manages to get up with the bite marks all over her body.

"I'm here to kill some puppies.", said Homura.

"That sounds wrong at many levels.", said Sayaka.

"My greatest soldier for my plan has come along.", said the cloaked man.

The cloaked man took off his cloak and revealed himself as a sexy shirtless man. His abs are like a mountain with the rocks in big chunks. His tan is as dark and smooth caramel. Madoka and Sayaka blushed while Homura maintained her normal face. Mami got up and was pretty angry at what she is looking at.

"Oh no. Please don't be those type of people.", begged Mami.

"Yes I am! I am a modern werewolf that likes to be shirtless.", said the tan man, "And I need to turn as many people into werewolves as possible to have an army against those damned vampires in Mitakihara town!"

"EHHHHH!", cried both Sayaka and Madoka.

"Something tells me that this was shoe horned in for some reason.", said Homura.

Nagisa and her father came back in normal clothing as if nothing as happened. Everyone stares at the two as they seemed pretty calm and cheerful.

"Well look what we have here. More customers.", said Mr. Momoe.

"And now for my next trick.", said the tan man.

He brought up a piece of paper and it has a picture of a full moon. Homura face palmed herself as she could not believe at what she is looking at.

Homura complained, "A picture of the full moon. How will that..."

Suddenly Homura's body is shaking as well as Nagisa, her father, and Mami. The tan man laughed as Homura's neutral faced turned into that of fear. Mami was surprised as she saw her own body change to a more canine form. As for Nagisa and her dad, we get this.

"Oh darn, and I just got on some new clothes.", said Mr. Momoe.

"Papa, I'm becoming a doggy again.", said Nagisa.

The tan man was also changing as he screamed, "With this slip of paper, given to me by someone with incredible power, me and my army shall hunt humanity and vampires without the full moon!"

The fully transformed victims and gave a loud woof like a typical wolf at night. Sayaka produced an anxious expression as she drew her sword with her hands shaking.

"Oh poopy.", said Sayaka as she then transforms into a magical girl.

"MMM!", moaned the tan man as he transformed into a werewolf.

Sayaka parried and slashed against the werewolves as they charged after her. Madoka found some treats that are labeled "Cheesy Bones". Madoka opened the box and threw them at the werewolves who ended up getting distracted and fought over the treat. Madoka grabbed Sayaka as they run off.

"I have a plan, just follow me.", said Madoka.

"Where?", asked Sayaka.

"You'll see.", said Madoka.

"You idiots! After them.", said the tan werewolf as he looks at his army eating cheese flavored dog treats.

The wolves have drool over their fur are smothered in crumbs. The leader of the pack simply gave himself a face palm.

...

"Really? First Mami's house and now this.", said Sayaka.

"Homura-chan might have something that could help us.", said Madoka.

"You have a good there. That girl always come prepare for everything.", said Sayaka.

The two look at an aging European bulding that spreads throughtout the district. Madoka attempted to open the door for it to find out that it's unlocked. The door opened slowly with a creak drifting to the girl's ears. They entered with Sayaka locking the door in case the wolves manages to catch up to them. As they entered deep into the house, they observed a blank room with surreal looking benches and imagery.

Pictures of Madoka flew around the room as the pink haired girl blushed crimson red. These images ranges from daily activities to her very private moments. Occasionally they might stumble some drawings of fan art about Madoka, illustrated by Homura Akemi.

"Please don't look.", begged Madoka.

Sayaka who got out her phone taking pictures replied, "Huh, what did you say?"

Madoka face is the color of blood as her lips seems to contain something until she shouted, "We have work to do."

There were sounds of growls and banging. The two girls looked at the door as the noise echoes throught the room. Sayaka looked at Madoka's eyes with her fierce stare.

"I'll deal with them, you got find something that will stop them.", said Sayaka.

Before Madoka could say anything, Sayaka ran off before Madoka could make any objections. The 14 year old girl make haste as she found a shelf appearing out of nowhere. Madoka picked out a random book only to find more images of herself.

"Does Homura-chan really feel this way about me?", asked Madoka.

After searching for any useful book, she finally found something. It appears to be a book with a skull like cover as the mouth actually starts moving as if it is laughing. Madoka had no time for games as she opens the book and tries to find something about werewolves.

There were pages about Cthulhu, the Flying Spaghetti Monster, and other unusual beings beyond the ordinary. After some searching, Madoka found the werewolf section.

Madoka read, " _Werewolves_ _are human like wolves. That's it."_

"How straight forward.", said Madoka.

The girl skimmed through any possible sections regarding in reversing the curse and was surprised on the more obscure ones. Some of these sections include how to train your werewolf, how to have wolf children like that anime movie, how to make your werewolf story a comedy, how to inaccurately portray werewolves, and more silly sections. Madoka flipped through more pages until she finally found what she has been looking for.

" _Normally it is impossible to return a werewolf back to normal permanently, but legend has it that these magical words will reverse the curse.",_ said Madoka.

Suddenly Madoka looks behind her and saw a bunch of werewolves looking at her. The girl was cornered as she even discovered that even Sayaka was turned into one with her blue hair on her head contrasting her wolf fur. The tan wolf got up and said.

"This is the end of the line. MMM!", said the werewolf.

Madoka was about to read the spell only for Were-Homura swiped the book away from her. The force pushed Madoka onto the book shelf as some books fell off. Madoka desperately threw some random books at the creatures, but suddenly the Were-Homura stopped.

It seems to be looking at Madoka at a specific spot as pink haired girl looks down and blushed. The other werewolves stopped and looked at Were-Homura who only sat and pant like a dog. The pant was loud enough to even grab the attention from Madoka. Were-Homura got closer like a puppy as she stroke her face at the girl.

"Eh.", said Madoka.

"Err.", said the wolves.

"Honestly, you wolves are the most easily distracted army that I ever lead!", said the tan werewolf.

The tan werewolf had enough of this as he ran at Madoka on fours. Were-Homura then jumped back to rebel against her leader. The other werewolves looked back at Madoka and slow walked towards her.

Madoka quickly uses this opportunity to get the book back since she has more space to do so. She grabbed it before Mami can even bite her hand. She rapidly flips through the page that she left off and shouted, "Ooo Eee Ooo Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang. Ooo Eee Ooo Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang"

A ring of a bell rang was the werewolves were shedding their fur. Were-Homura was busy chewing on her leader as they both slowly turn into a nude girl biting on a tan man. Put the censor bars on them! When they realized that they are human, Homura fell as the tan man ran off.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I'll be back with even better werewolf powers! MMM!", said the tan man.

"Everyone is back to normal now.", said Madoka.

"Uh, what happened?", asked Mami.

"Why am I naked?!", complained Sayaka, "I was bitten by you furries and then I became one! Why can't I at least keep my clothes?"

"This is the very first time I ever used a spell before.", said Madoka.

"You did okay for your first time.", said Homura.

"At least we can live happily ever after.", said Mr. Momoe, "Right Nagisa?"

The man looked at his daughter who seemed off. The girl suddenly looks more pale with elf like ears. Her eyes changed from orange and yellow to red and black. She opens her mouth revealing her fangs. Homura turned into a magical girl and grabbed a wooden stake in her shield.

"Don't worry Madoka, this is your first time using spells. Mistakes are bound to happen.", said Homura.

"I'm so sorry!", said Madoka.

Nagisa roared a battle cry, "WRYYYYYYYYYYY!"

...

 **This one's a doozy. If any of you get any of the references in this chapter, then you have lots of swag. First hint is that the slip of paper that the tan man uses is a reference from a retro cartoon. Not gonna tell which one is it, but it happened with someone using a picture of the full moon to turn someone into a werewolf.**

 **I'm also getting the feeling that I'm making this story a bit too humorous, not sure if I should continue this. I'll try to balance both.**

 **As for the nude part, sorry. If you transformed into a werewolf, its bound to happen. I'll try to make future chapters more appropriate next time.**

 **The next chapter will be based on "The Thing" requested by a guest in the review section. Also someone private messaged me to make a chapter about scary Pokemon afterwards.**


	7. Madoka meets The Thing

Madoka sat at her desk like the good girl that she is. She made a fist with both hands under her desk with an unease feeling. The fists rested on her lap as they tilted side to side by only a little. After all that she has been through, there are bound to be more monsters coming her way. All the powerless girl can do is wait for it to happen.

" _Now that I think about it, why are these things happening? Could it have something to do with Walpurgisnacht_?", thought Madoka.

"Class, today I will show you some science!", said Saotome-sensei.

The teacher got out a giant ice block that has some bug like thing inside it. Everyone was amazed either at the ice block or what's in it. Madoka looked at it and heard a small cry from the icy rectangle. Maybe the girl is just hallucinating, but then again, something might come up.

"This is what scientist called "The Thing." Its just a thing that is something that can't be properly explained. Any questions.", asked Saotome-sensei.

Sayaka raised her hand, "How is any of this science?"

"Your only proving the fact that stupid questions exist Miki-san because this block of ice is made out of pure science! Frozen CO!", shouted the teacher.

"The heck is wrong with her?", said a student.

"I thought she said that she's terrible at science.", said another student.

"Isn't ice suppose to be made of water?", said a student who is gossiping to a friend.

"There's carbon dioxide, but not monoxide.", replied that student.

"I assure you all that I know what I'm taking about.", said the teacher.

Suddenly Madoka's mother, Junko, came through the door to say a few words, "She's not sure what she is doing."

The mother than randomly left. The teacher stood there looking depressed that not even her best friend had any faith in her. She tries to regain her composure while slapping her cheers as she looked slightly better. She got out a space themed plastic toy gun out of her pocket and aims at the block.

"Now I will shoot this block of ice with this totally realistic science laser blaster and something scientific will happen.", said the teacher as she took aim and fired.

She shot the laser as the student could not believe to happen in real life. The beam zooms into the ice block as it melts revealing an alien like creature. The alien started to twitch as it cherish its freedom after for so long.

Saotome-sensei had the nerve to poke it with her bare hands as it suddenly grabbed her. It's tentacles thrust her into it's mouth and then proceeds to grab any other student as it begins to assimilate them. Sayaka had the crazy urge to jump out of the window for some reason with Madoka trying to reason with her.

"Don't do it Sayaka-chan!", cried Madoka.

"No one in horror films thought of doing that. The exits are not the only exits.", said Sayaka as she jumped off and changes into a magical girl.

"Aim for the bushes.", said Sayaka as she looks and notices that there is only a pole.

The pole passes through Sayaka's soul gem as they got into contact, shattering the said gem. Sayaka's eyes turned blank as a pole gone through her corpse. She changes back to her school outfit as Madoka's eyes water out like sprinklers.

Suddenly, the pink haired girl felt a hand grabbed her, fearing that the monster had caught her. She looked to only see a human hand that pulled her out of the hell. The two jumped through a hole that led to the exit. The obstacle was made out of the monster that got bigger as it fed and assimilate as the Madoka and her hero finally got out of the room and headed to the halls.

Madoka then got a good look at her hero as its was Homura as always. The raven haired girl kept her neutral face as they kept running until they stopped at they place where they first had their series talk. Although it looks beautiful outside of the glass tunnel, there were screams of suffering and pain throughout the school.

"We need fire.", said Homura, "And I just have an idea where we can get some, but I hate to say this, but I need your help."

"What can I do, Homura-chan?", asked Madoka.

"Carry some stuff and be my back up in getting rid of the creature known as The Thing.", said Homura.

"It's really called that? I thought its just Saotome-sensei not having any idea what it is.", said Madoka.

"She is right about one thing since reports have called it that. Then again, the people who discovered this thing had not enough time to come up with a name and didn't bother to try.", replied Homura.

Suddenly a tentacle tapped on the glass as the body came closer revealing Hitomi who is attached to the thing. The girl looks as if she is one with it as her right arms seems to be connected to a tentacle like sleeves. Her legs are shown out of the monster in abstract Picasso shapes. Her face looks beast like as if she is hungry for man as her old self is no more.

Homura turned into a magical girl and shot with a shot gun. The monster flinch as one of its arm was shot off. Homura grabbed Madoka's hand once more as they ran off to find a source of fire. The route they ran is like a maze as it took forever to reach to their destination.

Madoka could hear more pounding of the creature coming closer to them. She was not sure if it is chasing them at all. She could even hear more victims being eaten or fused with it. It was immediately replaced with the sound of a whip.

Homura jumped back as Madoka pulled away. From what she saw, it was literally the same arm that was shot off by Homura. The time traveler then got out an AK-47 and shot it to the point where it's unable to more. Homura kicked it away as she stopped time while holding Madoka's hands and run further into the halls.

They finally reached to the kitchen which surprised Madoka as Homura grabbed two big sticks and wrapped them with any pieces of paper while pouring a liquid that might be flammable. The raven haired girl lit up the stove and she formed a bon fire. She hands on to Madoka who stumbled back as she was carrying fire for the first time.

"That creature can be killed permanently with fire. Just touch it with this and the flames does the rest.", said Homura, "Just make sure you don't come into skin contact with the Thing."

"Sure.", said Madoka.

The next step is to follow the symphony of suffering to face the beast itself. Madoka shuttered every time a loud noise rang. Homura kept her cool was she carefully held her makeshift bonfire.

Suddenly the burst of a door launches off a student who is crawling away. He looked at the girls as he felt the warmth of the fire. His wounded face made Madoka uncomfortable as he pleaded, "Help me."

The boy suddenly had his whole body ripped apart, revealing a gory alien like anatomy. The pinked haired girl shrieked while hold her hand over her mouth. Homura thrust her bonfire at the Thing-turned boy as he was burning to crisps. The corpse is just a charcoal statue of what used to be a threat.

"Stay here while I deal with the one in the classroom.", said Homura.

Madoka nodded and obeyed as the magical girl entered the blood bath. Madoka could hear more screaming as she went on her knees and held her arms together. She could not bare the suffering and pain that is hidden from her.

"Madoka-san.", said a voice.

Madoka turned her head and cried, "Mami-san! Is that you?"

"Yes its me. We need to get out of here before whatever it is will get us.", said Mami.

"What about Homura?", asked Madoka.

"I'm sure she can handle herself. I would like to help, but we need to get you out of here. Now let's go.", said Mami.

Mami offers her arm as Madoka notices something strange. In fact, when did Mami ever felt that Homura can handle herself? She always wants to beside other magical girls in time of need such as this. Madoka had the thought to get up and thrust her bonfire at Mami's arm and she did.

Without any thought, Madoka slaps Mami's arm away with her bonfire as arm blazed upon contact. Mami's arm suddenly turned into a fleshy tentacle. Mami's face split to reveal another head with misshapen fangs and a wide mouth as it struggles to figure out what shape it wants to presume as the fire swallows the beast. It fell and was grilled like the last one until it kicked the bucket.

Homura came out of the room with her hair looking really messy and clothes torn. She was breathing heavily and she leaned onto the door. Smoke was flowing out of the classroom as it was coming from the Thing.

"Luckily we got the main body. Now we just need to find any remain parts to end him.", said Homura.

"I killed Mami.", whispered Madoka.

"Madoka?", asked Homura.

"I KILLED MAMI!", cried Madoka as she went into tears.

"That might be a disguise of the creature. They can turn into anyone they come in contact with.", explained Homura as suddenly Madoka aims her bonfire at her.

"How do I know your the real Homura?", asked Madoka.

"If you or I were to be the creature in disguise, we would have killed each other by now.", said Homura.

Madoka dropped her bonfire as it kept burning on the smooth floor of the school and hugged Homura. Tha magical girl accepted it as she got closer. When they let go, Homura had to use her bonfire to light up Madoka's a bit more as it was slowly going out.

They continued through the halls as it was more silent than the last time. All that was left was possibly the arm that Homura got rid of. Madoka got more closer to Homura and asked, "Did you had to get rid of Hitomi?"

Homura tried to avoid eye contact and bluntly replied, "Yes."

"I see.", said Madoka, "We have to get rid of this monster."

"Remember. I can still revive them with black magic.", said Homura.

"I know, but its so terrifying to see them die over and over again.", said Madoka.

Memories of repeating the same month haunted Homura as she knows how it feels to see your friends die again and again, "Don't worry. We will end this soon."

They continued to go around the whole school and not one hint that the monster is still around. Soon, the whole school was empty, either the people here died or evacuated in time. Never have the girls stayed at school alone without anyone knowing. Madoka sat by a wall as Homura stood to keep watch.

"I need a break.", said Madoka.

"Its for the best.", replied Homura, "We been at it for hours."

Now the halls were devoid of sound since there are no more footsteps. With the exception of some breathing and movement, the whole school is quieter than a library. Homura's soul gem then begins to glow as bright as a star as Homura and Madoka knew that something is wrong.

...

A SCREECH ROARED AS IT JUMPED OUT OF THE DARK CORNERS OF THE HALL AS IT TRIED TO GRAB ONTO THE GIRLS! THE CREATURE IS JUST AN ARM WITH NERVES AS ITS TENTACLES! IT KEPT LEAPING AT THE GIRLS AS THEY MOVED IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION OF THE MONSTER!

"Kiyah!", screamed Madoka.

"I got this.", said Homura as she froze time and thrust her bonfire at the Thing. Sadly, the flames were dying out after a long time being outside. Homura jumped back as time resumes. Madoka was surprised that the monster is still running.

The pink haired girl looked at her bonfire and notices Homura's predicament. Madoka opened a door behind her and stepped back before the arm can reach her. She notices that she is in the teacher's lounge and notices the amount of paper around her.

"Hey! I'm over here!", shouted Madoka.

"Madoka! NO!", cried Homura.

The remains of the Thing latches out for Madoka as she stepped back and climbed on top of the table. The Thing jumped onto the same table as the weight made both of them fall. Madoka dropped her bonfire as it set ablaze the papers one by one. The fire slowly caught the arm off guard as it burned up into a burned corpse.

"Finally it's over. Not exactly how I planned it, but I did it.", said Madoka.

"Madoka! Are you okay?!", asked Homura as she ran into the room.

"I'm fine. I got rid of the arm.", said Madoka.

"Great, now let's get out of here because the whole room is on fire.", said Homura.

Madoka notices the flames are still burning even after her victory as the fire got closer to her. Homura froze time and grabbed Madoka quickly before her friend burnt herself. When time resume, the girls ran to a nearby exit of the school.

...

"So Madoka. How's school today?", asked Junko as she was eating dinner.

"It was... an experience.", said Madoka.

"Did Kazuko's (Madoka's teacher) experiment cause any trouble? I heard that a disaster struck your school, but death of students? Did that really happen?", asked Madoka's mother.

"Yes.", Madoka bluntly replied with some anxiety in her voice.

"I'm sorry I asked.", said Junko, "I... can't believe it was that serious. That means Kazuko is really dead."

Junko stopped talking as she and her family let that thought sink in. The rest of dinner time was silent with the exception of Tatsuya making baby noises. Afterwards, Madoka immediately prepared for bed as she brushed her teeth and got her pajamas on.

As the girl got into bed, she closed her eyes and something went wrong.

...

 **This chapter was really difficult because I lack the knowledge about the Thing and midterms. Note, if I were to be absent for a while at anytime, the exams have caught me.**

 **I hope its not too much of a hassle, but if you want to request something obscure, mind giving me some descriptions.**

 **Also the next chapter used to be about the Pokemon Darkrai giving Madoka nightmares, but another request suggest that I do this other creature that gives nightmares. I decided that the next chapter will combine every nightmare creature there is. If there is more, please tell me so that I can make this more special. Prepare to meet Freddy and other nasty as hell monsters in Madoka meets Her Nightmares!**


	8. Madoka meets her Nightmares

Madoka was getting to bed like every night. It was an awful day and lots of people died. As she got comfy on her bed, she closed her eyes for some peace. But suddenly, she felt something crawl up to her chest.

Madoka woke up to see what seems to be a creepy looking creature that sat on her chest. For some reason, she could not move or scream for help. The creature looked at her with a taunting expression.

"This is where the fun begins. Meet my friends from the other side.", said the creature.

This creature is known as the Bakhtak. A nightmare creature that would climb up onto someone's chest to bring sleep paralysis. Not only that, they bring nightmares to their victims and if the victim stays asleep for too long, they will be in a comatose state.

"HMM!", begged Madoka.

"What, what did you say? If you want to be free, well too bad! My buddies wanted to see you so badly. Can't keep them waiting.", said the Bakhtak.

Suddenly, Madoka's mind shifted as if she is dreaming. Falling into a hole like Alice in Wonderland while she is still in her pajamas. Mist and abominations swirls around her with cheap jump scares and screams.

When she finally lands on a platform, she got up only to see the platform being lifted up as giant abominations tower over her. One of them looks like a man with a striped sweater and long pointy claws. A burned face showed his melting face with a hat sitting above the head. Another was a ghost like figure with a white mist on top and a shadowy structure.

There are more of these giants that looked gruesome and horrifying, but the ones that looked at Madoka standed out. The creatures looked down upon Madoka Kaname as the girl stood there paralyzed in fear.

"What do you want from me?!", asked Madoka.

"I would like an order of the deluxe burger with some fries and a drink.", said the claw man, "JK, we want your soul!"

"Darkrai.", said the shadowy figure.

"Leave me alone!", cried Madoka.

The pink haired girl did whatever her instincts tell her which is to jump off the platform. She dived into the darkness as she saw the shadowy hands of the giants going after her. Luckily, Madoka is out of reach as everything was black, but she was still conscious.

"What is this?", asked Madoka.

The girl had not light as a guide and walked aimlessly through the darkness. She stretched out her arms as she finally grasp a familiar feeling. She opens the door only to end up in an unfamiliar street. At first glance, the place looks ordinary until you spot the splashes of blood. Madoka shrieked as she took a step back and felt something pointy touching her left shoulder.

"One two, Freddy's coming for you.", sang the claw man.

Madoka looked back and screamed as she then tries to escape, but the horror icon grasp onto her.

"Three, four, Better lock your door", sang Freddy.

Madoka could not take this anymore. Lately, she has to live in fear with the monsters that have been attack recently. She knows that eventually she would have to deal with these beings without Homura and that time is now.

"Five, six, grab a crucifix.", sang Freddy.

" _So far, following my instincts seemed to be working. I guess I have to keep doing just that.",_ thought Madoka.

"Seven, eight, Gonna stay up...", sang Freddy before Madoka bit his hand, he howled in pain, "Laaaattee!."

Madoka fell and just ran as far as she can. Freddy looked angry as he tried to follow as he shouted, "Damn you Kaname! You interrupted my song!"

The girl ran into a random house and found a closet. She immediately went in and shut it as fast as possible. As she stood still, she ended up tripping onto the a wall that was transparent. Madoka fell face up as she found herself laying on a grassy field with a red sky.

She suddenly felt weaker as if she is slowing being consumed. Floating majestically above her is the same shadow person from before as he simply said, "Darkrai."

"AHHHHH!", screamed the girl as she is then suddenly consumed by the soil.

Things could only get dark from there as roots latches out to bind the girl from head to toe. The roots slowly turn into tentacles as they pull her down. It was getting darker and darker as she plunges into the darkness.

She could see Freddy's claws reaching for her and manages to make a small scratch on her face. Madoka could only muffle as she heads deep into the shadows.

...

In the morning, Junko Kaname woke up early for once. She decided to try something that she always wanted to do for a long time. She ventured through her house as she saw her husband in the garden.

"Morning Tomo-kun.", said Junko.

"Morning sweetie. I'm surprised you got up early today.", said her husband.

Junko then walks towards in front of Madoka's room as she stealthily as she slowly opens the door. She prepares to wake Madoka up like how her daughter does to her every morning, but things did not go as Junko planned. She stopped her tracks as she saw an imp like man on top of Madoka while her daughter looked as if she is in pain.

"Sup toots.", said the Bakhtak.

Junko immediately got out her shot gun that she hid in her pajamas and shot at the creature. However an outside force intervened as it was Darkrai who caught the bullet in time. The Pokemon simply replied, "Darkrai."

"Thanks buddy.", said the Bakhtak.

"You bastard! Get away from my daughter!", cried Junko as she kept on shooting.

Darkrai kept deflecting and catching the bullets each time a shot was made. Junko finally ran out of bullets as her husband came to see what is going on."

Tomohisa said before freaking out, "What is going on-a ooooooooo?"

"Darkrai.", said Darkrai.

"AHHHHHHH!", screamed the man.

He grabbed his wife as he held her like a construction worker with the large pipes and headed to Tatsuya room. He grabbed the baby with his free arm and the whole family got out of the house. The father used his legs to close the door and stopped by his front lawn to rest.

He gave Junko their baby son to carry as he adjusted his glasses and rolled up his sleeves. He was about to go back in for their daughter as he said, "I might not make it out, but I want you all to know that I love you."

"That's sweet, but your being stupid! If I can't kill those things, how can you?", asked Junko.

"I'm her father for Christ sakes and I also need to protect my family!", cried the man.

As Tomohisa prepares to make his sacrifice, he saw his own house become the embodiment of nightmare fuel. It became a red Gothic building with horn like spikes and a grin. The metal vertical bars that surrounds the house indicates that its trying to imprison something.

Tomohisa prepares to go in only to get shock by some sort of barrier. He fell on his head as his wife approached to him with an annoyed expression.

"Told you.", said Junko carrying their baby.

"But Madoka.", said Tomohisa.

"I'll get us some professional help.", said Junko.

"Did someone called me?", said Homura.

"Akemi-san. What are you doing here? How did you get here? Why are you here?", asked Junko.

"My Waifu senses were tingling during the night. It could only mean that Madoka is in trouble. Around 2 am, I was by her window and saw what seems to be a Bakhtak. Because that creature was so obscure, I had to do some additional research along with other nightmare creatures before I can finally engage in battle. I hope I'm not too late.", said Homura.

"Not sure when is too late, but its dangerous.", said Tomohisa as he coughed.

Homura got out her guns and told the parents, "Does this look like I fear danger?"

"OOO, nice shot gun you got there.", said Junko.

"I am danger.", said Homura as she charges into the house.

...

Madoka Kaname sat on a bed similar to the one in her room. She wore a new set of pajamas that are pink and frilly. She is very still as her blankets covers her legs for warmth in this dark room. From her wrist we see chains, strapped to the bed. An essence flow out of the girl as she was getting weaker as more came out.

Slowly, each creature of nightmare presents themselves one by one. Wanting an audience with Ms. Kaname for her life force. Madoka glares at the shadow beings with her sullen eyes from her previous torture.

One is a reaper with a clown mask who slashed Madoka's chest while shouting "Loli ho!"

Blood rain on the reaper's face and he was pulled into the darkness. He was immediately replaced with four beavers who nibble on the girl like a kid preserving each bite of a hoho. Madoka screamed as she was slowly eaten with the strong teeth of the mammals.

Madoka tries to more her arms from her restraints, but manages to smack one of the beavers in the face. The weight of the giant cuffs were heavy enough to bruise the monster. His brothers hid away knowing Madoka Kaname is not going to tolerate their good day.

Freddy Krueger approached to the girl as she was still stuck in a prison for a bed. He got up close to the girl and held her face delicately with his claws. He made a menacing face of cheerfulness as he gave a soft "woo."

"Get... away from me.", Madoka said with whatever strength she has left.

"Come on. Can't your best friend Freddy visit you once in a while?", said Freddy.

"We are... not friends.", said Madoka.

Freddy then dug his claws into her face and force her head to make eye contact. Madoka could not bare to see this creature with a burnt face. His cheerful attitude quickly changed from glee to anger.

"Listen girl! We were sent not to kill you, but to keep you here while we take your soul. Once your all milked out, we can finally end you. But for now, we get to have fun with you!", said Freddy.

Madoka looked at the dream monster with her version of Freddy's anger. She then trust herself to bite Freddy's nose. She then rips it off along with the nightmare creature's face. The girl spits it out to rid of the burned flesh on her tongue. Freddy looked at her with digusted as he seemed to shrugged off his missing face.

"That wasn't very nice.", said Freddy.

"Neither is keeping me in a nightmare.", said Madoka.

"That's it!", said Freddy, "Hey Darkrai. Its your turn!"

The ghost like Pokemon came with a simply reply of its name and it begins to consume Madoka's soul. A pink aura is being absorbed into the creature as Madoka is getting weaker and skinnier. The pink haired girl closed her eyes knowing that she is going to die, but at least she is was tough til the end.

"I never really stand up for myself alone before. Most of the time, I stand up for my friends or they get involve. This time, its me and only me. Its so lonely, but I at least came out strong.", said Madoka solemnly.

"Darkrai.", said the Darkrai.

Madoka not only sees darkness, but can hear, feel and taste it. She is being fully consumed as she accepted her fate. Sure she had rough times going against the magical girl system that Kyubey established, feeling useless at times. She had her moments where she stood up for her friends. Now she will die alone.

It was getting colder and more quiet as Madoka is getting deeper into the darkness. It was until suddenly she saw a lavender light. It was so familiar as it shined in the dark. Madoka's vision of shadows focused more on the purple light as it was getting bigger and closer. The girl can finally feel warmth again as well as see something shine.

When the shadows ran away from her, she heard gun shots as there were corpses of nightmare creatures on the ground. She then saw raven hair fly around as the bullets screamed their booms and bangs. Madoka slowly turn back to her normal healthy self as well as being freed from her chains.

Her vision is clear now that she found her knight in shining armor. Her savior and prince, Homura Akemi.

"Homura-chan!", cried Madoka.

"I'm coming Madoka!", cried Homura.

"You can't kill me.", said Freddy, "Not when we're here."

The clawed monster tried to slash Homura, but the magical girl simply dodged swiftly and shot the nightmare from where he stands. Darkrai in the background fainted and moaned out his name like the Pokemon he is. Homura then drops a box that opens a portal. She slide behind Freddy and shot him with a rocket launcher.

The force pushes the nightmare into the said portal as he is about to face reality again. Freddy then saw a shining light as he covers his face, away from the brightness. As his eyes adjusted, he saw a woman with a shotgun with an angry man holding his baby child.

"Good night.", said Junko.

The mother shot the monster with her new shotgun that Homura gave to her. Freddy's head exploded like a water balloon with the water being blood. Junko took a deep breathe while her husband, Tomohisa, sighed.

"I hope that girl knows what she is doing.", said Tomohisa.

"I'm impressed that she manages to do an Inception reference.", said Junko as she looked down on a sleeping Homura has plugs on her head that connects to a machine.

The plugs lead to Madoka's head and if you haven't seen Inception, let's just say that Homura can go into Madoka's dreams. For those who get the reference, good for you and I liked the movie. You got swag.

...

Inside Madoka's head, the pink haired girl is freed from her prison and saw Homura giving out her head. The raven haired girl said, "Ready to wake up?"

"Yes.", said Madoka.

Madoka grabbed onto Homura's hand and they escaped the nightmare. Madoka woke up as she got up quickly. She took a look around her room and realize that she is back in reality. Everything seems normal around her room again as the curse of her nightmares have been lifted.

The parent's eyes were wide as they were surprised to see their daughter being awake. Tatsuya just made baby noises like any innocent infant since he has no idea what is going on. The familly then went out and reach for Madoka for a group hug.

"Mama, Papa, Tatsuya! I'm alive.", said Madoka as she tries to remove Homura's plugs on her head while hugging her family.

"We were so worried.", said Tomohisa.

"Madoka, Madoka!", said Tatsuya.

Homura woke up and took out the plugs on her head. She smiled as she saw the family reuniting after the disaster. She then turned and saw a beaten Bakhtak. The creature moaned in pain as Homura grabbed him and was put in her time shield.

" _They're coming for me and Madoka. It's only natural that resurrection is a taboo of life. But no matter what, I want to keep Madoka happy. Even if the forces of evil will haunt us, she will be alive and safe.",_ thought Homura.

Homura took one last look at the Kaname family as she begin to worry. Thinking if her actions are justified after all that has happened. Until the time comes, Homura regrets nothing.

...

 **Well this chapter is officially the most difficult to make since I had some trouble making a story to begin with. In comparison to the previous chapter, at least ts meet the monster and survive. This one is a combination of multiple creatures, mainly two, from the requests that I had because they are both monsters that are part of nightmares. I added Freddy because I just took the opportunity.**

 **I hope this is not a problem, but if you are going to make a request, please give me some descriptions. If you like, you can even describe how you want the chapter to be and I'll make an original story. However, I will make an original story and I want you guys to be as general of a description as "Homura turns into a werewolf."**

 **Also, you can request Pokemon. Any monster works for this story, just no creepypasta. They can be any creature from Courage the Cowardly Dog or other horror shows with made up creatures. But no creepypastas.**

 **I hope that I can make another chapter by next week. However, if I were to be delayed, I want you all know that I have finals coming up so I would be busy. If not the next chapter, there is a possibility that it might be the chapter after that. If I do submit it on time, then you got nothing to worry about. Just giving a heads up.**

 **Again, you can request the next monster or strange scenario that you want Madoka to go through. I won't write another chapter I get the requests for the next chapter.**

 **Please comment and review this story and I would be happy if you gave me constructive criticism and not flat out insult me or hurt my feelings. Either it be good or bad critiques, I'll accept it, just don't be a troll.**

 **Until then, see you soon.**


	9. Madoka meets the Baba Yaga

Kyoko Sakura is often in the streets, either finding food or finding witches. Today, its just for food since she got all the soul gems that she needed. She has seen lots of weird things in her life, but today is the day where she'll just trick a guy in giving her free fried chicken.

She went out to the park where she can enjoy her meal and the city. She sat at the bench where she usually hangs out and rests there as she feast on her lunch. As she rips the meat off the bone, she felt a huge stomping sound. She looked up and saw something that she could not believe to exist.

It appears to be a house with chicken legs. It was as if Godzilla has come to town as it made way as an unstoppable force. It was big enough to knock and smash the park like a kid destroying Lego buildings with their legs. The house looked like it was on the hurry to get to somewhere.

Kyoko thought to herself, " _This might be interesting. Might as well check it out."_

The red haired girl followed the house as the people around her were surprised at the sight. They took pictures or comment of how strange this sight is. Kyoko made haste as it ended up stopping at the most unlikely of places, Madoka's house.

"Why is it stopping at pinkie's home?", Kyoko asked herself, "Might as well see the owner of the house. Could be a mobile witch."

Kyoko walks towards the house that stood up tall with it's chicken legs. The girl sighed as she jumped up onto the door step with ease since she is a magical girl. Kyoko knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Kyoko knocked harder and nobody answered.

" _Someone has to live in here_.", though Kyoko.

Looking very disappointed, she was about to leave, but suddenly the door opened. Kyoko looked back and gazed at the furniture and decorations of the house. Its as if its from a cabin from a Russian resort. Kyoko entered and saw that the door closed itself.

"That's it. Something's not right here.", said Kyoko as she changed into her magical girl form.

She held her spear tight as she looked around, only to see an old woman spinning thread. She pluck a string as she notice Kyoko's appearance. She looked at the magical girl with tired eyes and said, "Are you here of your own free will or by compulsion, my good youth?"

"What does it matter old lady? I came here cuz I felt like it.", said Kyoko.

"I see.", said the old woman, "Tell me, have you heard of any Russian folklore?"

"Not really.", said Kyoko.

"A pity. There is one that most find interesting. There is a old woman like me who lives in a house like this. One that is able to walk with its chicken legs. This old woman does not ride on a broom, but a mortar which might be some sort of broom.", said the old woman.

"I'll just be leaving now.", said Kyoko as she took a step back.

However, she felt her feet is on fire. The old woman looked more angry as she stares at Kyoko's soul. Kyoko slowly felt uneasy, but immediately replaced it with anger.

"The old woman is know for her wisdom and fury for it is dangerous to approach to her. Sometimes she gives advice to heroes or the pure hearted while other times she eats her visitors.", said the old lady.

"I had enough of this bull crap. I'm out of here.", said Kyoko as she turn her back on the old lady.

As the magical girl prepares to slash down the door, she suddenly lost her footing as if the floor was moving. Kyoko tripped and fell on the hot floor. She then notices that she was laying on a giant spatula.

"How can I not see this coming? Is she a witch?", Kyoko said to herself.

"That old woman I told you about, its actually me, the Baba Yaga!", exclaimed the old lady.

Kyoko gets up and draws her spear at the woman. There were burns on her face as she prepares her attack. The old lady grabs a bowl and used it to dodge Kyoko's attack. She then says, "I would like you to meet my soul friends."

Three bodiless hands flew through the room as Kyoko tried to slice them. The hands were so agile that Kyoko looked like the fool this whole time. It was then one of the hands caught Kyoko's neck while the other three grabbed her wrist and pin her down on the floor.

"Damn it! Today is just not my day!", said Kyoko.

"Remember child, always respect your elders.", said the Baba Yaga.

All that's left of Kyoko was a scream. Even though she is a magical girl, she was bested by a lore. I persoanlly like Kyoko in the series and it pains me to write her like this, but it is the trend in this story that anyone, except for Madoka and Homura, can die.

...

After the whole nightmare fest in the previous chapter, Madoka was drinking a glass of water while sitting on a couch. Homura was by her side to make sure that nothing else happened to her after being trapped in her nightmares. Madoka felt comfortable that one of her best friends was by her side at the most desperate of times.

Her mother called in late for work as she then gets out of the house. As Madoka closed her eyes, she heard her mother screamed. Her father ran out of the door as he shared the same feelings. Madoka got up, but Homura held her arm to make sure she doesn't leave.

"You just got out of a nightmare. I don't want anyone else go after you.", said Homura.

"I was just looking by the window.", said Madoka.

"Fine. I am curious at what your parents found anyways.", said Homura.

The two girls looked out and their jaws dropped. Looks like Madoka has a new neighbor that lives in a chicken legged home as it was planted across the Kaname's residence. Homura forced Madoka to get down on the ground as she was facing Madoka for some urgent news.

"That house, belongs to the Baba Yaga. Part of Slavic Mythology. You could say that she is your average witch, not the ones that I fight.", said Homura.

"So I have a real witch as a neighbor?", asked Madoka.

"Pretty much. I don't want her eating you so I want you to stay here while I go recon.", said Homura.

The raven haired girl changed into her magical girl outfit and stopped time as she went off into her mission. Everything stood still as Homura scouted the area. She looked at the house and nodded.

"I was right. It was the Baba Yaga.", said Homura.

She could see that Madoka's mother is leaving by car to work in still place. Madoka's father seems to be walking to his garden, " _typical_ " thought Homura. The magical girl looked around for anything else that was unusual before she continues on her mission.

Homura jumped up onto a legible floor and looked through the window. Time resumes as started to gain some intel, however it was something disturbing. She kept her cool, but shuddered at what she saw.

The Baba Yaga herself is feasting on Kyoko. What used to be the red hair girl is now dead and stiff like roasted pork in a cauldron. The old woman was currently tearing the meat on Kyoko's arm like eating fried chicken.

Homura could not stand seeing Kyoko of all people die again like the numerous timelines that she repeated. Homura thought to herself that she can resurrect her later, but the grief is still in her heart.

"Why do I feel this pain even though I know I can bring her back?", Homura asked herself.

As Homura hit the floor, she was under the shadows of guards of the house. One of them looks like a red horseman, the other is a white horseman, and the last one was a black horseman. The girl took out her guns, but the white knight thrust his hand out and said, "Its best if you leave. We do not want to hurt you unless its necessary."

"Then tell your master to leave this neighborhood.", said Homura.

"We are not in charge of where our master wants to stop.", said the red horseman.

"Then you better not get in Madoka Kaname's way.", said Homura.

"Who?", asked the black horseman.

"The girl in that house.", Homura said as she pointed at Madoka's home.

"As long as she does not get into our master's home, so be it.", said the white horseman.

"I hope so.", said Homura.

...

"I can't go into the house. I don't feel like doing so anyways, but it does get in the way of going to school.", said Madoka.

"Your right, but you can go around it. However, she might try to lure you in based on the monsters that we are dealing with.", said Homura.

"I guess we have to find a way to get rid of her.", said Madoka.

"I suppose, but then...", said Homura as she was having second thoughts.

"What is Homura?", asked Madoka.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Madoka went after it before Homura could object. The moment the pink haired girl opens it, she encounters the horsemen from earlier. Madoka shrieked as she could not believe what is in front of her.

"Forgive us, but we are in the need of a place to poo.", said the white horseman.

"If the restroom is what you want, we have one near the living room and two upstairs.", said Madoka as she gains some confidence.

"Thank you kind maiden. Even though we are strangers, you are willing to provide us hospitality.", said the white horseman.

"Some man of authority told us we cannot poop by the bushes for some reason. This society is very strange.", said the black horseman.

"Forgive my fellow friend and again, thank you.", said the red horseman.

The horsemen followed Madoka's direction as they made privacy. Homura could not believe her eyes of how Madoka manages to talk to these strange beings about her restrooms so calmly. Sure Madoka looked nervous, but she manages to keep her cool for once.

"How...", asked Homura.

"I guess I might be adjusting to these strange things that are happening. It can be scary at times, but after what happen last night, I doubt any of these men are as terrifying as that nightmare.", said Madoka.

"I see.", said Homura.

When the horseman finally came out of their business, they gathered around Madoka as if they are about to make a lecture. Madoka cowered as the men towered over her.

"We see that your heart is pure. If there is anything you need, we will be there to help.", said the white horseman.

"Just as long as it is within our power.", said the red horseman.

And with that they headed out of the door in a huddle. Homura glares at the three horsemen with a cautious expression. Madoka only looked dumbfounded for the horsemen to act so casual and huge to her.

"Be on your guard. I don't think you should trust them immediately.", said Homura.

"I'll take your word for it.", said Madoka, "After all that I've been through, I'm not taking any chances."

Suddenly there was a loud thud by the window as if a giant was tapping on the glass. Madoka and Homura saw the face of an old woman with wrinkles on her wrinkles. Madoka could not breathe as it was so sudden that some elderly lady came out of nowhere.

"It's the Baba Yaga.", said Homura.

"Normally I have people come to my house, but today is an exception.", said the Baba Yaga, "I'm here for Madoka Kaname!"

"Eek", shrieked Madoka.

The Baba Yaga licked the window as she cried, "Rero rero rero rero rero."

"What do you want with me? Why do you want me? Why do strange stuff keep happening to me to begin with?!", asked Madoka.

"I shall answer your questions if you do my tasks.", said the Baba Yaga.

"Don't do it Madoka. You'll be eaten if you fail.", said Homura.

"I'm still gonna eat her if she doesn't do my tasks!", yelled the old woman.

"You bastard! I thought you only do that to people who come to your house!", said Homura.

"About that. I was told that I have to come here for Madoka. I won't tell why unless Madoka does my difficult, heart breaking, painful, gut spewing chores!", said the Baba Yaga.

Homura brought up her guns, but felt a light touch on her arms. She looked at her side and saw Madoka by her side. The pink haired girl gave a solemn look and shook her head. Homura could tell what is she going to do.

"Homura-chan. I have to do this. Something tells me that she will not stop until she has me. Only I can defeat her.", said Madoka.

"But I can shoot her right now.", said Homura.

The girl shot at the old woman as she actually dodges. When Homura froze time and actually got her, the bullets didn't do much. Its as if the Baba Yaga has some magic that prevent her from being killed. Convenience!

"I see your point.", said Homura.

Madoka walked to the window and declared, "I will do whatever task that you may offer."

"Good, now come with me to my home so that I can assign you to the said chores.", said the Baba Yaga.

...

Madoka stood there while the Baba Yaga was thinking in her chair. The pink haired girl looks around and was digusted at some of the things around her. The one that takes the cake is what seems to be whatever is left of a red haired corpse. Madoka gulped as she could recognizes the hair and does not wish to speak.

"I haven't done this in a while. I don't got any good ideas for any chores since its all done around here.", said the Baba Yaga, "Hmm. Since I finally made it to Mitakihara Town, I think I have an idea. Madoka Kaname, I demand that you retrieve me some J-pop CD's, the weekly shounen, and a school uniform by sun set."

"I will do my best Ms. Baba Yaga. Is that what I should call you ma'am?", asked Madoka.

"You seemed to be a very polite girl. I wonder if... nah.", said the Baba Yaga.

"Is there something that your concerned about ma'am?", asked Madoka.

"No, just get the items I need. It bet that it must be a terrifying task. You must be scared and feel worthless.", said the Baba Yaga.

Suddenly one of the horseman came and said, "Here's a spare school uniform from your closet for your task Madoka."

"Eh. I don't know if I should thank you or be upset. Could you please ask next time?", said Madoka.

"My apologies.", said the black horseman.

"I told you she wouldn't like it.", said the white horseman.

"You moron!", said the red horseman.

"My Bright Dawn, my Red Sun and my Dark Midnight, have you betrayed me?", asked the Baba Yaga.

"My apologies. We were merely paying back a favor for Madoka Kaname's kindness.", said the white horseman.

" _Oh no. She must have a pure heart. She could easily get my tasks done in no time!",_ thought the Baba Yaga.

"I should be going for the mall and the convenience store nearby for the other tasks.", said Madoka.

"Let us help you!", said the horsemen.

"Thanks, but wouldn't we stand out?", asked Madoka.

"Remember what is at stake.", said the white horseman.

" _She really has a pure heart! Only someone like her can defeat me and gain the trust of my servants!",_ thought the Baba Yaga.

"I can do it myself. Its not that far.", said Madoka.

The pink haired girl went out of the house with it lowering down to the ground so that Madoka can leave easily. The Baba Yaga sat at her chair nervously about what Madoka Kaname is capable of.

"Milady. We apologize of what just happened.", said the white horseman.

"She had provided us a place to poo when we desperately needed it.", said the red horseman.

"I do not blame you my servants. She is one of them.", said the Baba Yaga.

...

In an hour later, Madoka retrieve the CD's and manga that the Baba Yaga asked for. It was too early before sun set and that's why today's society is so convenient with the mall and those small marts. Madoka stood there waiting for a response as the Baba Yaga twiddled her fingers. The old woman finally spoke, but it sound like she was defeated.

"You got me. I can see that you are not just some random girl like the ones I met around here. I did not expected this, but I have no power over you.", said the Baba Yaga.

"What do you mean by that, miss?", asked Madoka.

"Your pure heart has saved you. Since you have completely my tasks which were lazily put togehter, I will offer you some advice as I promised.", said the Baba Yaga.

"Please tell me, why are strange things appearing so often?", asked Madoka.

"It's your potential and how you were involved with dark magic", said the Baba Yaga, "Its too late now since you and Homura have committed a taboo."

"Are you talking about the ritual? The first time Homura did it, I was just there to watch and helped give her things.", said Madoka.

"Even so, your presence makes you a target and your potential only makes you a even bigger target. The best thing I can tell you is that you will have to not only survive, but there is a big mystery against the army of the shadows. Your dreams will be your guide.", said the Baba Yaga.

"My dreams. The only hint I got was a giant octopus monster.", said Madoka.

"I see. The best thing I can tell you is that you will meet more strange things and they will eventually lead up to something big. Throughout this time, you will find some hints. That is all.", said the Baba Yaga.

"Thank you for the advice Ms. Baba Yaga.", said Madoka.

"My pleasure.", said the Baba Yaga.

"So are you gonna leave this neighborhood?", asked Madoka.

"I wanted to stay here for a little longer, but if you want me to leave, I guess that I will.", said the Baba Yaga.

"No, wait! You can stay here if you like. Just please don't kill anyone or give them any hard task or do anything bad.", said Madoka.

"Might as well follow your terms. Don't worry. I'm not going to be here forever. Probably a few weeks.", said the old lady.

"I hope you enjoy your stay Ms. Baba Yaga.", said Madoka.

...

 **The biggest problem I had with this chapter is the Baba Yaga herself. I did more than just Wikipedia research for this as I read many interpretations and lore. Some say that she is wise and strong while others say that she is evil. There might be a chance that she might be both. I looked at many resources and they seemed to be confusing. I just went with what I think works and made the chapter.**

 **I do apologize if this doesn't look good. My information is pretty messed up for the Baba Yaga. However, it was rather interesting when I did the research since I am learning more about an intriguing folklore.**

 **The next chapter will be a special one! It will feature some random guess character(s) of my choice that could have Madoka be in some horror situations based on that character. It could be Scorpion from Mortal Kombat or the Ghost Busters. I'll only do this for every 10 chapters.**

 **You can still make requests, but that one will appear in chapter 11 or the chapter after the special chapter. Also, please give me a description of the creature if it is obscure.**

 **Until then, see you next time in the special chapter.**


	10. Madoka meets Special Guest 1

Today's special guess is...[drum roll].

 **Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure!** _He's a vampire so that works. He's suppose to be dead in Part 3 (spoiler alert), but let's just say that he's alive again because the Monster Squad needs him to get Madoka. Is the main bad guys in this called the Monster Squad? No, no they are not. I'm just calling them that because I don't got a good name yet. You'll see the big bads very soon like in the future!_

 _Onto the story!_

...

It was nighttime as Madoka heads home after school and hanging out with friends. It was a nostalgic feeling of being comfortable in public. It was so sudden that many strange things are happening to her this month. She was chased by monsters, had her head swapped with a fly, attacked by an alien, and having a neighbor with house that has chicken legs.

Although the day seems to be very ordinary, Madoka could not leave this shaking feeling inside of her. So far, she was able to continue on her way home safely, but Madoka cannot shake off the feeling that someone is following her. She starting to feel cold as if she is standing next to someone with a cold heart.

That very heart whispered to her, "Wryyy."

Madoka turned back and saw a blond man with fangs and big lips. He had a muscular build and wore a gold jacket and pants with a black tank top. A circlet hung on his head like a bouquet for his hair. His grin spoke the evil that this man is capable of.

"Kaname Madoka. I, Dio have come for you mademoiselle. I, Dio was offer a second chance in life in exchange that I, Dio either kill or provide you horror. You should try to use the later if I, Dio were you.", said the man.

"Your one of them.", said Madoka as she prepares to run, "Leave me alone!"

Madoka ran only for Dio to stop in front of her.

"Its Mudada (useless). I, Dio shall bring you horror for I, Dio sense some beauty in you. The ones who resurrected me has told me that you contain lots of potential. I can almost taste it.", said Dio as he licks Madoka's cheek.

Madoka shudder at the cold moist tongue as it race up to her head. Dio only smiled casually while there are some bystanders who do take a look. Some were smart enough to call the cops since they know something is wrong.

"How about you be my wife and father my illegitimate children? One of them is a mob boss.", said Dio.

"Just leave me alone.", said Madoka.

Suddenly, two cops came to the rescue and yelled, "Freeze!"

Dio look at the policemen who knew that he was harassing the girl. He grabbed two knives out of nowhere and said, " **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"**

The vampire threw the knives as the policemen were too slow to react as with the knives impaled in their necks. Madoka used this chance to run as more cops appear. Dio looked unamused as he must face off a group of cops.

"Funny how I, Dio once had a degree in Law.", said Dio as he gets ready for a blood fest.

...

Madoka ran as fast as she could. Worried that Dio will teleported in front of her, she grabbed whatever she found on the floor for self-defense which is some garlic of all things. She hoped that the cops could handle that man.

"Why am I so stupid? I don't get myself sometimes. Why am I'm so weak? I can stand up for myself much easier now, but things just keeps on getting stranger.", said Madoka.

Suddenly Dio appears in front of Madoka, just as she feared. The guy seems to have some blood around his mouth as he licks the stain. Madoka could have guessed that this man is a vampire.

"I should have kept a better eye on you. I had so much nourishment after for so long.", said Dio.

"Your a vampire.", said Madoka.

"Hmm. Took you long enough. Now you either be my b**** or I have to kill you.", said Dio.

Madoka threw the garlic that she found and Dio simply caught it. The vampire took a bit only to realize it is killing him. The garlic melted part of his mouth as well as his hands. He was surprised that this was also his weakness.

"NYEH! How? Is this another weakness of a vampire? How did I, Dio not know this? I, Dio thought the only bane of my existence is the sun!", said Dio.

Madoka took this as a chance to run for her life. The girl took out her phone and text Homura about the vampire. Homura replied, asking the name of the vampire. The moment Madoka send the message saying it was Dio, Homura did not reply back. That only made Madoka worry more.

"Oh no. Did he get Homura-chan too?", asked Madoka.

...

Dio recently took another life and sucked his blood to heal his wounds from the garlic. He sat next to the guy's girlfriend as he glares at her with a seductive look.

"The I-phone? What a marvelous advancement. Back in my day, they were not a portable and are limited to making calls.", said Dio.

"If I show you want you want, will you let me live?", asked the woman.

"No.", said Dio.

The girl shrieked and has no choice, but to show Dio a list of weakness of vampires.

"My my, I never noticed this until now. Then again, I never fully test my capabilities of a vampire. I should pay more attention to that along with my Stand-o power."

The girl was about to more only to feel finger nails drilled into her neck. She was getting skinnier to the bone as she started to look more pale. When she can no longer breathe, she was a dried up shell as she fell down dead.

"Delicious.", said Dio.

"HEY!", said a voice.

"What's this?", said Dio.

A girl with blue hair appear sparkled in blue light in a magical girl outfit. She brought out her blade as Dio remained unamused. Yes its Sayaka.

"You will pay for this.", said Sayaka.

"Really girl? I, Dio have met many girls and they often fall for me.", said Dio.

"Not this one.", said Sayaka as she charges after Dio.

Before she can do anything, Dio screamed, "ZA WORLDO! TOKI WO TOMARE!"

In English Dio said, " _The World. Time shall stop."_

Everything around Dio stopped in motion. The water fountain has its water still like an ice sculpture. The trees and bushes stood still like statues. Sayaka is stuck in motion like an anime figure that you see in Japanese stores.

"So this is a magical girl and on her chest is a soul gem. My new friends from the other side were completely right about this.", said Dio as he grabbed Sayaka's sword. He then placed the tip at Sayaka's chest as the sword stood in the air, frozen.

"How unfortunate it must be if it were to break?", said Dio, "Toki no uso desu."

In English, Dio said, "Time shall resume."

Everything was set back in motion as if not has happened. Sayaka charged, but notices that she ran into her own soul gem. Her blade pierced right through it as it slowly goes through her chest. The magical girl fell down dead.

"That was as easy as riding a bike on training wheels.", said Dio.

...

"Papa! Do you have any garlic?", asked Madoka.

"Its in the cabinet to your right and I think some actually grew fresh out in the garden. I was going to pick them tomorrow.", said Tomohisa, "Are you trying to go after a vampire or something?"

"Yes, papa.", said Madoka as she was gathering garlic.

"After all we been through, I'll take your word for it.", said Tomohisa as he found a wooden spoon and broke it. He seems to be polishing it until it was a stick with a sharp point.

"Take this with you if your going out hunting vampires. I read it on the internet and everybody knows it the most reliable source in today's society.", said Tomohisa.

"Thanks you papa.", said Madoka.

"What a touching moment.", said a familiar and terrifying voice.

"Oh no! He's here.", said Madoka.

Dio was standing by the glass door that leads to the garden. He casually said, "You know what I, Dio gave to my father on his birthday, death."

"EEK!", cried Madoka.

"As the title of a Seth Rogen movie once said, 'This is the end.'" said Dio as he screamed, "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA MUDA MUDA!"

A manifestation appear behind Dio of a golden man who prepares to punch Madoka and her father. That thing is known as a Stand known as The World. The father and daughter were busy throwing garlic at Dio as the World was punching it aside. The two felt useless as Madoka's father held onto his stake and pushed Madoka in a way that would prepare her to run.

"GO! Find your friend Homura! I bet she found a way to stop this monster!", said Tomohisa.

Madoka could not think properly so she ran out of the house. Dio approach the father slowly and looked disappointed. He looked at Madoka's father with his undead eyes as he moaned, "You're such a pest. Letting my prey get away. Guess I'll have to get rid of you."

Tomohisa charges and prepares to stab Dio in the heart. The vampire only grabbed his arm and twisted it. Tomohisa's arm is in an odd shape as he screamed in pain and held onto it. The wooden stake that the father held dropped as The World picked it up. The Stand gave it to his master as Dio raised it up.

It was red and quiet after that.

...

Madoka is in the streets again as she tries to call Homura. After three tries, she finally got her to pick up.

"Homura-chan! Please help me! There's this vampire named DIo that's going after me!", cried Madoka.

"I apologize for not picking up. I was in a hurry in getting supplies to get rid of the bastard. Dio Brando is not your typical vampire as he is a skilled fighter.", said Homura.

"Where can I meet you?", asked Madoka.

"You know that store that looks broke down.", said Homura.

"Yeah.", replied Madoka.

"I'm right there and its a good place to get tools against the supernatural.", said Homura.

"I'm coming.", said Madoka.

We switch to Homura who was conversing with the shop owner which is Nagisa of all people. The white haired girl was hanging on the counter as she asked, "Is that a friend of yours?"

"Yes.", replied Homura.

"If you want to go against Dio Brando..." said Nagisa as she pulled out a bow and arrow.

"I'll need to use that?", asked Homura.

"No. I have to shoot ya to give you a sporting chance. Just live, okay.", said Nagisa.

"Get over with it.", said Homura.

Back to Madoka who kept on running. It was getting late at night. She hoped the cops won't catch her for she will get in trouble. It was getting more silent as there were less people around. She could hear a machine coming towards her.

The girl looked back as her eyes widen in fear. She could not believe that he caught up to her. It was Dio riding on a steam roller as a mean to go after the girl. The vampire cried, "ROAD-A ROLLA DA!"

"Oh no!", cried Madoka.

"Its too late! I, Dio will make you mine or death shall be your fate!", said Dio, "WRYYYYYYYY!"

Lucikly, the steam roller is slow so Madoka has a faster chance in running away. Dio continuously screamed, "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!", to taunt Madoka.

Upon taking a good look at the golden vampire, he looks ridiculous. Madoka stares at Dio with a dumbfounded expression of how silly and bizarre he looks. Its literally just a man trying to chase her with a steam roller. He's not even close to Madoka at all nor is he catching up.

Dio then shouted, "It's too late! I, Dio shall get everything in the end!"

"You look kind of silly." said Madoka.

"Silly? Foolish girl! I, Dio am feared and loved by everyone! You will either be mine with my charm or die from my wraith!" said Dio as he pushes the controls harder for more speed.

Suddenly, his vehicle came to a stop as if another force of nature is trying to fight him. Dio looked down and saw a pair of fist trying to smash his mighty steam roller.

"Who dares challenge my weapon of choice?" asked Dio.

"You expect a Jojo, but it's only me." said a voice in the shadow.

The figure walked forward and revealed herself to be Homura! Beside her was a stand that looked to similar to the one that Dio has. The golden vampire was shocked to see someone else having a similar stand to his own.

"Homura-chan!" cried Madoka.

"How is that possible?" asked Dio.

"Turns out every time manipulator can control The World." said Homura, "Time to end you."

With a barrage of punches, Homura's stand glowed the same color as the sun as Dio tried to deflect all of that with his punches. But since he is a vampire, he could not stand this power of light. Every time Homura touches him, he slowly crumbles to dust as vampires are weak against the sunlight. Homura then roared, "SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!"

Dio slowly was reduced to ashes as he screamed his final words, "Impossible! KONO DIO DA! KONO DIO DA!"

"Kono Dio Da" translates to "I, Dio." It sounds better if you did see the anime since those were his last words before his death. Whoops, spoilers.

Dio is now just dust in the wind. Madoka took a breathe of relief as the monster was no more. "I'm glad you saved me again, Homura-chan."

"That was a really bizarre vampire. Who even uses a steam roller to chase someone?" asked Homura.

"He might perhaps be the strangest monster I ever met so far." said Madoka.

"True. He is more silly than the others." said Homura.

"I'm just glad that its all over for now." said Madoka.

...

 **Notes: Because of finals, I took too long to finish this story. Sorry everyone. I could not think properly when typing up this chapter ever since. If it does seemed rushed near the end, that's because it was deleted and I had to start over that part from scratch. It was a disaster when writing up this chapter. Again, sorry.**

 **The reason why I made this chapter because it was meant for me to add any character that fits the supernatural and its for fun. I thought for a while that it might be funny if I added one of the most strangest vampires in anime. If I portrayed the character poorly, then I'm sorry. I know not everyone watches Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, but if you do, I hope you like the references.**

 **Again, please leave a comment or review and I will write the next chapter as soon as I get a request of what monster and situation that Madoka will encounter next. Just no creepypastas or anything I just did already. Also please leave a description of the said creature or situation.**


	11. Madoka Meets The Pale Man

Madoka was laying on her bed after finishing up her homework. Her friend Homura was sitting by her since they were studying together for the night. It was pretty rough in getting ready for the big math test coming up, but they did what they could.

Homura got up and started to look around the room as Madoka got up from her bed. The pink haired girl wonder what was her friend doing as Homura was opening drawers and scanning the area with her soul gem. Homura went as far as picking up Madoka's panties which made the owner blush.

"What are you doing, Homura-chan?" asked Madoka.

"I am making sure your room is safe before I leave. As a potential target for the supernatural, your room might attract them in someway." said Homura.

"But did you have to pick up my..." asked Madoka as she blushed some more.

"My apologies. I... was being cautious." Homura replied as she blushed.

Homura kept looking until her soul gem started glowing like an alarm. She was looking at a wall as she tapped onto it and found out that it was hallow. Homura rubs her chin with her thumb and index finger as she was trying to piece the puzzle together.

"It seems that you have a gateway in your room." said Homura.

"Like the entrance to a Witch's Labyrinth" asked Madoka.

"Precisely. I'm guessing that this might be one passage way for the supernatural to get you. Then again, there might be more around your room. Maybe even your house." said Homura.

"Oh bother." said Madoka.

"Don't worry. I am here to protect you." said Homura, "Now I will go into this gateway and do something about this. And don't think about following me."

The raven haired girl transformed into a magical girl as she traverse into the small door. Madoka waited outside hoping that Homura will be okay. Madoka sat on her bed, looking at the door that magically appeared from the wall.

Madoka was sweating out for not knowing about Homura's fate. Worried that her friend will not come out safe. Fear has tangled her guts as Madoka tried to resist the feeling of following her. She knew it would be a bad idea from all the things that she had been through. Her conscience is telling her to check on Homura while her logic sadly agrees.

Its as if her angel and devil on her shoulder are agreeing the same thing. The fate that Madoka needs to make sure Homura is okay. Her feet were controlling her as fear is stopping and moving the legs. Madoka then found herself walking into the room.

It was filled with candles and stone as Madoka slowly walks through this room. She spotted some rags of clothing that seemed to belong from ages of old. It was a large pile of small clothing as if it was meant for a child. She then looked up and held her hand over her mouth.

She saw the painting of what seemed to be a monster eating children. Each painting depicts many examples of how he preys on his victims. Madoka lowered her head as she spotted the monster itself sitting in a chair, napping. There was a plate in front of him with what seemed to be his eyeballs. He does lack any eye sockets on his face so you can't predict his emotions.

The monster napped beside a table filled with plentiful food and drinks. Madoka eyed on the cuisine as it looked so shiny and beautiful. She just had dinner, but she was tempted to try out a little bit of fruit. As she went closer to the table, she felt a shocking touch. Madoka looked back and only saw her friend Homura.

"I thought I told you to stay back." whispered Homura.

"I wanted to make sure you are safe." Madoka said softly.

"You know that I can handle myself." whispered Homura, "And don't think about eating anything from the table. It belongs to the monster known as the Pale Man."

Homura pointed at the sleeping creature that continued napping in silence. Homura pulled Madoka away to explain the monster like the usual. She stated that, "The Pale Man is like a Boogeyman that goes around eating children. We are lucky to catch him while he is sleeping because he would had come out of this room to eat you."

"That's awful." replied Madoka.

"As long as none of us eats or drinks anything from the table, we will be safe." said Homura.

"Hey, this wine is amazing!" screamed a surprising voice.

"Mama!" cried Madoka.

"I didn't know we had a room like this in the house." said Junko as she casually spun her drink.

"Ms. Kaname, put that down." said Homura.

"Jealous sweetie. Don't worry, you can drink when your older." said Junko.

"That is not what I meant, he will get you." said Homura.

"You mean that thing right there." said Junko as she pointed at the Pale Man.

The monster grabbed his eyeballs from his plate as he puts them on his palms. He position his hands as if his face does have eyes. The monster was eyeing on Junko as she was surprised to see the beast itself.

"I even didn't know that we have a hobo living here too." said Junko.

Homura then started to shoot the monster as Junko ducked under the table. Homura gave it her all as she froze time and shot multiply bullets and threw many bombs. As a result, the ceiling landed on the beast, but the effort was all in vain. The monster was wounded, but it simply got up and continued to drag itself to go after the gals.

Madoka tried to grab her mother out of the room as the monster got up to chase after them. Junko dropped her cup of wine and followed pursuit as Homura continued to shoot the monster. She then ran forward and held Madoka's hand as she froze time once more. Together, they headed for the exit of this abomination of a room, but it looked as if it does not exist. All that was left was a stone wall with no traces of the door.

"We're trapped!" cried Madoka.

"It's like my Junior Year in High School all over again!" cried Junko.

"Let see if I got any chalk." said Homura as she tried to search for it in her time shield.

The world of stopped time went back in motion as the Pale Man is getting faster and closer despite his wounded state. Homura tries to draw an opening as Madoka was panicking and Junko is trying to absorb the atmosphere. Madoka looked at her mother and could not believe that she would remain naive this whole time.

Homura tries to draw a door on the wall with her chalk, but the wall was too chunky and hard to draw on. To make matters worse, the chalk broke and her ability to stop time needs to recharge. The Pale Man got closer as Homura struggles to draw properly with lines that go off of what suppose to be a square.

"Homura-chan! You can do it!" cried Madoka.

"Uh. Something does not seem right about this place." said Junko.

"YOU THINK?!" scolded Homura who could not draw straight.

Madoka looked down and grabbed the broken piece of chalk that Homura dropped. As she picked it up, she was face to face with the Pale Man as he was very close to the girl. He manages to grab Madoka by the hair as she kicked the monster at his chest. Madoka screamed as the creature prepares to feast on her.

Junko then tackles the monster and stuffed her hand in her shirt. She pulled out a gun and starts shooting the thing. The monster received more wounds as was being shot. Junko kept on shooting with all the bullets that she got.

Madoka stood beside Homura and draw the door with her. They manage to get the drawing completed as they pushed the newly made door together. Pushing the door was as hard as setting up an assembly with metal folding chairs.

Junko was running out of bullets as she looked back and saw her daughter and friend struggling in getting out of this hell hole. She ran to the make shift door and pushed along side with them. The Pale Man approaches as the door is finally opened. The girls ran out safely as they try to seal the monster in his own home.

"We can do this." said Madoka.

"Can someone explain what is going on?" asked Junko.

"I can explain later. Let's try to live first." said Madoka.

They girls struggled once more as they tried to close the door. The Pale Man touches the outside of the door as he reaches his arm out. Homura took a shot gun out of her shield and shot the arm off. There was a dry gasp of pain coming from the door as the girls tried to push harder.

They manage to have it almost completely closed up as the Pale Man was banging onto the door. At the same time, Homura threw some explosives and bombs to distract the beast, but it surprising does not explode. Madoka looked at Homura and knows that she has a plan. Madoka nodded to express her faith and confidence in her friend.

When they finally closed the door up, some parts of the Pale Man got out, but Homura shot whatever did come out from the beast. They could still hear the banging from the safe haven known as Madoka's bedroom. Homura reached for her shield again and got out a button. She presses it as the sound of banging was replaced with the symphony of fireworks.

Madoka could hear the creature crying out in pain with its dry voice until it was cut off in a heart beat. The Pale Man was no more, hopefully, and Madoka lays on her bed to take a breather. Any traces of there being a magical door seized to exist as Madoka's room is back to normal. Homura looked at her friend and smiled as Junko still looked confused as to what just happened.

"We did it." said Madoka as she spreads her arms out.

"I'm just glad that your safe." said Homura as she brushes her hair with her hands.

"So, what just happened?" asked Junko.

"Miss. Kaname, I think Madoka can explain tomorrow. She needs her sleep." said Homura.

"I guess so." said Junko.

"I best be off." said Homura as she went out of the door.

Junko looks at her daughter as she got closer to her and kissed her in the forehead. She quietly says, "Good night Madoka."

...

 **Even if I had a week vacation, I took too long to do this and this chapter is very short in comparison to my other chapters. Then again, the monster featured in this chapter does not have a lot of back story. Also the fact that summer school will be a big pain in the ass in college so I'm kind of worried for the future of this series.**

 **For now I will go on a hiatus while trying to catch up in my studies, write a new story to refresh my mind for this one, and rest. Someone once told me that if you are struggling in writing something, write something else to refresh your mind.**

 **You can still give me request and I will still work on it. I would just submit it until my hiatus is finished. It would last for 2 weeks or more so I hope I can see you all again. I just need a break from this to make the story better. Sorry.**


	12. Madoka meets The Shadow People

It was a rough night with the Pale Man as Madoka strolls out of her house. She was walking slowly this time as she takes a few moments to observe her surroundings. Her new neighbor with her chicken footed house sat in front of her home with the chimney smoking like a factory. The sky was very sunny with no clouds at sight.

The vegetation and plant life was dry with dew in the morning as Madoka swiped the sweat out of her eyes. She carries her bag with some heaving as she sweats like a sprinkler. She thought to herself, " _Summer is coming already. I should have gotten my summer uniform. Maybe tomorrow then."_

Everything was quiet as Madoka strolls to school. Even the streets and cars as the typical city parade was dimmed down for today. Maybe the fact that summer vacation is coming that everything became serene.

As Madoka reached to where she usually meets her friends, they are not there at the moment. The path was as empty as the morning as Madoka kept on walking. She took a look at her watch and notices that she was fairly early to school. She took all the time to look at the trees with the glittering stream that follows her.

There were other students that were walking by as Madoka was getting to school. She felt comfortable that she had some company, even if she does know these people much. Their shadows were hanging in a long line as the sun shined above all of them. Madoka took this time to look at the shadows of her peers as they move like puppets.

It was rather mundane, but it was very significant by being pointless. Madoka might as well be bored since her friends are not here yet. She could be very early or her friends are really late. However, her mundane morning ended with one particular shadow.

Every shadow she saw was walking towards the school, but she found one walking to the side. Madoka's eyes blinked as she think she is seeing things. She had an encountered with a monster last night which has terribly affected her sleep. She might see another one today. She looked at the side where the shadow was going as it was still slithering.

The shadow moved in an unnatural fashion as it crawls like a snake and flew like a jet. Madoka tries to see if there is anyone there, but the shadow has no host. The pink haired girl tries to approach to the shadow, but it suddenly dispersed into nothing. Madoka tilted her head sideways, pondering on what she saw.

"Hey"

Madoka looked behind her, "Huh?"

The girl only saw her friend Homura Akemi who wore the summer version of the school uniform. Homura just sigh. "We should be getting to class."

"Okay, but did you notice something strange around here?" asked Madoka.

Homura looked at Madoka with a concerned face, "Not that I know of yet. Care to explain?"

"Hmm. I can't really describe it. Maybe during break I can explain it better. We need to get to class after all." Madoka whimpered

Homura nodded, "Alright then."

...

Saotome-sensei is at it again with her lectures about men as she was waving her arms like a maniac. She went on screaming about how men should never judge a woman based on the type of clothing she likes to wear. Madoka sighed as she lays her head on her desk while Homura was writing stuff on her agenda.

The lecture lasted for what felt like an eternity of rambling until it was finally break. Madoka rested on her desk as she begin to notice that Sayaka has not come to class today. The girl spoke to herself softly, "Maybe she's coming late. There was that time where she arrived in the middle of the day."

Homura walked by Madoka's desk, looking concerned. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Madoka sits up straights and notices Homura, "Homura-chan. I didn't notice you here."

"I kind of forgot to resurrect Sayaka and was planning to do so tonight." explained Homura, "But I want to know what did you just saw today?"

"Well, is there such thing as a living shadow?" asked Madoka.

"I figured. It's the Shadow people." replied Homura.

Madoka now with full attention. "Shadow people? They exist."

"Possibly. Some say they are deceased spirits, supernatural creatures of the unknown, or aliens of another race. They often take shape of a human." lectured Homura.

"That's a bit scary." said Madoka.

"They are hard to find and you could see them when you least expect it. They disappear the moment you focus on them. It is unlikely that they will go after you, but they might try to do something behind your back. Don't let your guard down." advised Homura.

"I got it. But what can I do?" questioned Madoka.

"Just remember to focus on your surroundings. They prefer to stay in secret." replied  
Homura before she went off to do her thing.

...

Madoka was heading home as usual, but alone. Hitomi has to go to her extra curricular classes while Homura is off to do whatever. Mami is probably at home or at a store while Kyoko is somewhere in the city.

It was getting dark as the sun was setting as the city was as quiet as the morning for some reason. It might be all in Madoka's head as everything looks strange to her. She decided to go home and rest after a hard day at school as she clothes were sticky from her sweat. It was even hot, even until the afternoon.

The pink haired girl walked as she sudden heard someone said, "[Psst] Madoka, I'm right here."

Madoka turned her head as she asked, "Whose there?"

"Come closer. I'm in the alley. The sun does me no good." the voice answered.

Madoka was hesitant about the instructions that the weird voice as suggested. The last time she went, she was chased by the Pale man. She decided to use logic and leave. From behind, the voice sighed as a response and it follows Madoka like a snake sneaking up to it's prey.

At home, Madoka went on her normal routine of eating dinner, working on homework, and getting ready for bed. When she finally cover herself with her blankets, she kept a night light on to provide some comfort.

As Madoka closed her eyes, she heard someone called out her name.

"Madoka, its me."

Madoka looking half asleep asked, "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?" as the voice warped into multiple people.

"I don't know. Please leave me alone." begged Madoka.

"I don't want you or me to be alone. It's lonely where I'm from. Would you help your best friend? Perhaps make a contract with me."

"Kyubey?" replied Madoka.

"Yes and no. The one making you accept the contract is Kyubey."

"I am aware that you do not want to see my physical form so I decided to use another state of being to get your attention. The higher ups think that this is a more suitable form I should use for now." said Kyubey as a silhouette of the incubator forms before vanishing.

"There are more of us Madoka."

"How can you forget about me?" said one shadow that forms a familiar figure. Like Kyubey, her form disperse upon eye contact.

"Sayaka-chan?" asked Madoka, "What happened to you?"

"I died Madoka. I was killed and I am stuck this way."

"I cannot force you, but I want to suggest you to become a magical girl."

"Being a shadow is so lonely Madoka. Everyday, I can't be seen or I'm stepped on like I'm nothing."

"Homura-chan should have revived you." cried Madoka.

...

Meanwhile, we see Homura watching some anime on T.V. while eating some chips. She was laying on the couch like a potato in a super market.

"I must have forgotten something important." Homura told herself, "Maybe its nothing."

...

"I want your soul" demanded a new voice.

"You humans are funny."

"Make a contract with me."

"I want to touch you."

"Help me Madoka."

Madoka eyes twitched as she was helpless with the voices in her head. She does not know if there was anyone in the room, but she does notice that her room has gotten darker. Wherever she looks, it gets lighter as Homura's advice was sort of working. What puzzles Madoka is why are they being direct with her? Didn't Homura say that they often hide from people.

"They probably want something from me like the others." whispered Madoka.

Suddenly she heard a tantrum from her room. The rushing footsteps of her parents sprints to Tatsuya's room who so happens to be crying. As the cries of her little brother simmers down, Madoka saw her father open her door, looking tired and demands answers.

"I heard voices." he wonders.

"Me too, papa." replied Madoka.

"It must be a spirit of sorts. First a boogeyman, then strange neighbors, nightmare creatures, vampires, and more unexpected things happening around us." Tomohisa rants.

"I don't know too, but it was pretty scary when I heard those voices." moaned Madoka.

Madoka's father went to his daughter in bed and places his hand over her head. "I remember when you would cry about a monster at Tatsuya's age. You would be rambling a bunch of stuff and I had to be beside you until you slept. Now this time, I'm guessing that there is a monster on the loose."

"Yeah. It is strange." Madoka giggled.

"I know someone that runs an exorcist business in town. Maybe they can help." suggested Tomohisa.

Madoka was shocked. "Really? I did not know."

"I saw an ad about it and its very convenient that they have one just now." explained Tomohisa.

"That's great and good night papa." said Madoka.

"Good night Madoka." replied Tomohisa.

...

The next day at school was the same as yesterday, only it was more darker. Madoka felt cold in her summer uniform despite today being really hot. Her peers stares at her as everything around Madoka is suddenly shadier.

It was during break when Homura went up to Madoka and grabbed her by the wrist. She was carried away like a witch carrying groceries while flying on her broom stick. It was not as fast, but it was as intense. When Homura lets go of Madoka at the bridge when they first talked, she rotated with a fierce swish as she was facing Madoka.

"Is there something you need?" Madoka wondered.

"Its the Shadow people. I don't know why they are more direct than usual. There has to be an explanation." explained Homura.

"Kyubey is one, Sayaka is one too, and a bunch more who are aliens, the dead, or just born that way. There are too many types of them following me. They are whispering in my ears as we speak!" Madoka answered.

Homura brushes her hair as she trying to think of something, "It is my fault that I forgot to resurrect Miki-san again. As for the others, it seems that they may have ulterior motives, but they are attracted to you."

"Like every other creature I faced." asked Madoka.

Homura nodded, "Precisely. I do have a solution, but... Kyoko."

"Kyoko-san?"

"She took our hope of ridding the Shadow People. They have been haunting me as of late, but I found a way to stop them. However, Kyoko had the nerve to take it from me and use it for her so called Exorcist business. I was foolish to fall for her 'Shipping Trick'."

"My dad told me about a business like that." Madoka added only to be shocked between the connection of what has be said. "DO YOU MEAN?!"

"Yes. Kyoko might come to your house with what's rightfully mine!" exclaimed Homura.

"How about we come to my house after school and see what Kyoko-san might be up to?" asked Madoka.

Homura brushes her hair again, "I was thinking the same thing."

...

"Its gonna cost ya extra if your wasting my time." scolded Kyoko as she was examining the Kaname's residence.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sakura, but you did come a bit early and my daughter would be home in a few minutes." said Tomohisa nervously, "I could provide some snacks if you like."

Kyoko bit the pocky that was in her mouth, "Looks like you can have a discount."

Mr. Kaname went off to the kitchen and echoed, "Alright then, I'll get on cooking."

Kyoko got out what seems to be a thermos with purple lights as she scans the walls around the house. She went upstairs as her thermos kept repeating the same beeping sound.

"There's something here, but they aren't showing up. Guess I do need pinkie here. Then again, her house looks really nice." Kyoko muttered to herself.

Kyoko went inside Madoka's room and use her typical scanning process with "Homura's" device. The beeping grew louder as Kyoko was surprised to see everything around her glowed. Markings of the beyond shined like a flamethrower shooting its flames.

Kyoko took a step back from the door of Madoka room, speechless. "I can't believe this s*** is happening in Pinkie's room. What the hell is going on?"

The red hair girl felt a touch on her shoulder as she yelped in fear. Kyoko ended up falling onto her face, flat on the ground. She turned around and immediately changed into a magical girl with her spear, armed.

"The f*** do you want?!" she screamed.

"Kyoko! Its only us." said Homura who walked into Madoka's room. Madoka did the same as Kyoko gets a clearer view of who they are.

"You finally came out of school. I thought your classes last until the afternoon." Kyoko remarked.

"It is the afternoon." replied Homura.

Kyoko holds up the thermos that she was using. "Oh and you're probably here for this thing? I'm surprised that none of you notice that this room is shining with whatever this is!"

Madoka and Homura looked around the bedroom and saw the glittering marks that danced around the room. Madoka awed while Homura raised an eyebrow. She then look at Kyoko as if she wants to settle something first before looking at the symbols. "Yes we notice and I need my thermos back to get rid of Shadow People that has been haunting Madoka."

"Well too bad, I'll be doing it!" commanded Kyoko, "I need to make a living other than stealing and this baby is gonna work for me. With all these crazy monsters, my magic and this thermos can kick ass."

"That thermos is used for intangible beings and from what I heard, you rarely dealt with anything of the sort." Homura scolded.

"Please, just give it back so we can get rid of the Shadow People that has been following me. I think their gone, but I hear their voices." begged Madoka.

"Huh, Shadow People? I'm here to hunt some ghost, not some made up mumbo jumbo. I can't believe your afraid of ya own shadow." mocked Kyoko.

"Hey, shut up"

Kyoko shutter as she got up with her spine tingling. "Who the hell said that? It sure ain't you two?"

"It's them" cried Madoka.

"Make a contract with me Madoka."

"You could revive me. DO IT NOW!"

"This room looks nice."

"KILL! KILL!"

"Don't go playing tricks with me Akemi! What the hell is going on?" asked Kyoko.

"Like Madoka said, Shadow People." Homura explained.

Suddenly humanoid silhouettes danced around the room, blocking the shining marks from before. The Shadow People swirl around like a tornado as the girls were left to just stand there as the shadows taunt them.

"Its so cold!"

"I'm lonely!"

"I smell life."

"You humans are so strange."

"I see everything you do everyday."

"I want your souls!"

"Everyday I get stepped on!"

"Earth is amazing. Should come here often."

"Homura-chan! Do something!" cried Madoka.

Homura tried to get her thermos back, but Kyoko retaliated as she tried to keep it for herself. "It's mine!"

"Kyoko, this is not the time to be stubborn." argued Homura.

"I'm the one getting paid for this so I need to settle this shenanigans myself! It's my responsibility Akemi! I have to do this!" declared Kyoko as she pressed some buttons on Homura's device. The thermos ends up shaking, making Kyoko drop it.

The Shadow People grabbed the device as Homura transformed into her magical form. She froze time and went off to get the device, but the shadows were quick enough to create an obstacle before Homura could even stop time.

Homura cursed under her breath as she sprints into action. The magical girl dashes through the holes and barriers of the darkness as her agility helped her get through. Like a video game, the pathways are a puzzle as getting the thermos became more than a chore.

As Homura almost got to her own device, time resumed. Homura could not believe that she was too slow and the Shadow People had outsmarted her. She tripped as the shadows grabbed her in place, tying her up like rope.

"Homura-chan!" cried Madoka as she was afraid of the fate of her friend.

It was getting darker as Madoka felt weaker. The pink haired girl's legs were unable to move as the darkness consumes her. Before everything went black, all Madoka can see was a white light with a small glimpse of the thermos.

"An opening. Thank goodness that luck is on my side. I have to do this." declared Madoka.

The girl was suffocating as she decided to follow the light. Pushing her legs to be free from the shadow's grasps. Madoka crawled as there were some darkness covered on her like being wet after a shower. She reached her arm out as she barely touched the thermos. It was like a football game as she crawled like a baby to get the ball.

"Life. It taste wonderful."

"We are meant to hide, but this time is an exception."

"Little girls taste good."

"Her soul! It's mine!"

"Our goal is complete. The master will set me free!"

"We got what we want. We got Madoka Kaname!"

"She's as savory as the master said."

"This is the most fun I had in a while. HAHAHA!"

Madoka could only touch Homura's device with her fingers as she was being dragged away. Before she was fully consumed, she pressed a random button on Homura's device. The color black is all Madoka can see as the opening closes to her end. Madoka accepts her fate as all she can think of is that she did her best. It is done. OR IS IT?!

The moment the button was presses, the cap opens up and inhales like a vacuum. The shadows were being dragged into the machine as the room became more clearer. Madoka and Homura are freed from the darkness as it was reduced like dust. The Shadow People were contained in Homura's new invention as the raven haired girl grabs it along with its cap and closes it the moment when there are completely gone.

"Lesson learned. Remember to revive Sayaka whenever she dies." promised Homura.

"I'm glad we're safe again." cheered Madoka until she notices something, "Say, where is Kyoko-san."

"HEY! GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" screamed Kyoko in Homura's advance thermos.

"My latest invention. I call it the Ther-mura! It can vacuum intangible beings and sometimes people by accident. There are many additional features, but that's for another time. It is not a rip off from an American cartoon about a ghost boy fighting ghosts." Homura lectured.

"I remember that show. I only saw bits of it and Tatsuya likes it." Madoka said.

Homura was sweating as she is clearly lying and trying to make excuses for herself. "My invention is nothing like the one in that show. This one is better."

"But it does remind me of that show." objected Madoka.

Homura waved her arms as a way to convince Madoka that she did not steal from an awesome show. "Look, what matters most is that it saved out lives."

Madoka looked relieved, "Well I'm glad that it helped too. Thanks Homura-chan."

"You know I'll always be there for you." replied Homura.

There was banging from Kyoko in the thermos. "IS ANYONE GONNA HELP ME HERE?!"

...

 **Notes: Just finished my midterms and I got some requests to work on. I might take a while to make new chapters during my summer session, but I will try to write up the chapters. Now all I need to worry about is finals. Since I'm back from my hiatus, I can accept requests again. Just remember the rules and they might appear in future chapters.**

 **Also, don't worry. Kyoko will get out soon and Homura will resurrect Sayaka like always in this story. Hope she remembers this time.**

 **This is also the longest chapter I made for this story as of now.**

 **Not sure if people are fine with the Shadow People portrayed in this story since they are more mysterious in real life. I just made them more direct for the sake of the story and for something to happen.**

 **The next one is from "bebesan" who requested to have Headless Mami in the next chapter. Also want to thank "StrikerStanding962", "NexusPrime42", many guests, "C", and "TitanofPower" for their requests and reviews. Sorry if I did not mentioned your names before in the past since it's your request, but I will try to do that more in future chapters.**

 **Until then, see ya in Chapter 13!**


	13. Madoka meets Headless Mami

In the Tomoe's residance, Mami jumped into her bed like a noisy child. Her face spelled trouble as she gained some pockets under her eyes. Upset after a day with bad luck continuously stalking her.

"I'm bound to have one of these days," moaned Mami, "I woke up late, did not have time for breakfast, forgotten my homework at home, getting to class an hour late, forget my lunch, failed today's quiz, lost the last cheese in the store by Nagisa again, and I could not find any witches today! I'm a terrible senpai!"

Mami unleashed her inner child as she hugged her pillow. She wanted to cry, but she has to stay strong. She is a senior to many magical girls and yet she is in a state of despair. After a moment of rubbing her eyes, she proceeded to get up and make herself dinner.

Her trip to the market was a disaster so she had to resort to cup ramen. It was not as fancy as her typical meals, but it is all she got. She proceeds to boil some water as she pot spew out steam. It has been forever since she had something as cheap as cup ramen as the plastic cup rests there with it's artificial ingredients. It was taken out of storage in case of emergencies like this.

Mami rubbed her temples and compliment, "At least Kyoko-san isn't coming over. That would be a disaster."

She proceeds to pour some water into the cup with a slightly open paper lid and placed it in a microwave that she rarely uses. She was never a fan of microwave, frozen, and artificial foods as she can cook for herself. Eating such delicacies would be an insult to her skills. Sadly, she had to stoop this low for some dinner. As machine beeps, Mami took out the cup ramen and opens the paper lid fully. She begin to eat immediately without saying anything as she has not eaten anything for the whole day.

She ate so fast that she gained a stomach ache. Mami held onto her stomach as she has never ate that fast before. "This is something new. I'm glad no one saw me doing this. I would have been a bad influence."

As Mami walked her restroom for a bath, her neck felt itchy. Mami gave a soft scratch to make it go away, but the annoying feeling grew stronger. Mami scratched a bit more faster, still thinking that it was something minor. The itching started to feel warmer as Mami cringe in pain as if something is stabbing her. Her neck starts to feel as if she is being stabbed, that's when Mami felt something is wrong.

She starts to scratch all over her neck as she could not stand the itching. She tried using her soul gem to ease the pain, but it only numbs for a moment as if something is living in her neck. The skin of Mami's neck was red from the scratching with even darker red marks all over. Mami winced in pain as if something is piercing though her neck.

"Now a rash. I need some lotion." she declared.

Mami immediately grabbed her soul gem and went to the bathroom where she applied some lotion onto her neck. The soul gem was snugged with the cream a bit so Mami has to put it on her sink. She applied the cosmetic more each time she felt a single bit of an itch. It grew stronger by the minute as Mami could not take it anymore. As Mami kept rubbing, she felt a strong needle go through her hand. She looks down and saw her hand is stabbed by some pincers. Mami was lost for words as something was indeed inside of her.

Mami tries to struggle, but whatever that thing is slices her head up before she can react. The color red sprayed in a radius as a creature slowly comes out of the neck. It appears as a flesh like sludge with some appendages on it while being dressed in blood and organs of the throat. It was waiting for the body to die, but for some reason it was still alive. The arms were punching the neck that the creature nested as the two were struggling on control.

Meanwhile, Mami slowly open her eyes and felt pain on her neck. The itching was gone, but she felt a scar on her neck. "The itching is gone, but something feels wrong. I felt better, but at the same time I feel nothing."

Mami tries to move, but felt restraint. She looks up and saw her own body with some alien sitting on her neck. There was a puddle of her own blood which made Mami want to barf, but she can't. She smell the red stains from the floor and felt some on her face. She had to deal with the smell of her own blood since she has no arms to clean it.

Mami could not believe that she is still alive after all of that as the body left the bathroom. Mami was helpless as she could not move or do anything. Calling for help would be worthless as she is a severed head for crying out loud. If you seen the series, it states that as long as the body is in a 100 meters radius of the soul gem, they will still live.

The body ran around as the creature and Mami are trying to fight for control. The body crashed into some furniture and rolled around like a baby causing mayhem. The apartment was a mess with furniture out of place and dropped items. The parasite slowly got more control over the body until the resistance slowly diminished. There were alien like limbs springing out of the body as it uses it to can full control and it was working.

After some minor twitching, the creature conquered Mami's body. The victory was cut when the body heard a knock. It slowly walks to the door as the person by the door spoke.

"Mami-onichan. Sorry about today. I got some cheese if you like to share it with me." said a child like voice. It was clearly from Nagisa who wanted to apologize about what happened in the market.

When the body got to the door, it slowly opened the door as the little girl stood there holding some cheese. When the door was fully opened, the face of the girl turned from cheerful to fear. Nagisa could not believe her eyes as she is in front of a headless person. The body grabbed Nagisa's arm as it drags her into the living room with the door slammed shut. Nagisa fell as the body lets go of her arm as the body got closer and grabbed Nagisa's little head.

She begin twisting as the bones started the crack and the girl screamed in pain. The body moved the head back and forth with the twisting until the flesh teared apart and the little girl's head was severed. The body puts it on its neck as it starts to assimilate the head. Thorn like nails sewed up the head and neck as it became whole again.

The creature blinked as it opens with cold dead eyes. It got up and started walked out of the apartment while there were neighbors who were panicking and calling the cops. The creature touched it's neck and felt that Nagisa's head is too small. The scars on the neck will have people noticing so she would need a new head.

...

"I think there is something wrong with everybody." said Junko as she slowly spun her glass of sake. Her face was clearly red from drinking too much as she made some hiccups like a sick person coughing.

Kazuko Saotome, Madoka's teacher, looks at her with some concern. "How so?"

"My daughter is rambling about monsters, weirdo keep appearing in my house, my boss thinks his house is haunted, the news keep saying weird stuff about the supernatural, and my own husband joins the bandwagon." slurred Junko.

"I hate to say it, but all of that is true. Our camping trip was a disaster because of Bigfoot, I invited a weird alien to class, and who knows what else is going to happen." ranted Kazuko.

"I'm guessing a headless body who goes around stealing heads of little girls and there is a scar on her neck." suggested Junko.

"That is oddly specific." replied Kazuko as she looked outside the window and saw a girl with white hair and a scarf. The scarf slide down revealing a red bloody scar. The teacher poked her friend's shoulder as Junko turned and saw the girl.

"What? Your freaking out about little girls now. Guess tomorrow is going to be a nightmare for you." suggested Junko.

"No! The girl you mentioned. She's outside!" moaned Kazuko.

"Bulls***, you must be seeing things. We are at a bar after all. Probably one of your students since she is wearing that uniform." laughed Junko.

"Hey, is that the homeless red haired girl from the news?" asked Kazuko as she pointed at another girl who so happens to be there.

Junko looks at the window again and her eyes widen, "Yeah, I heard she's named Kyoko Sakura. Look, she's talking to that other girl."

The white haired girl got closer to Kyoko as the homeless girl pushed her away. She suddenly changed into a magical girl with a glittering transformation and took out a spear. They both fought in hand to hand combat as the white haired girl blocked and punched Kyoko's attacks without flinching. It was like a kung fu movie with the two going head to head with fist and spear.

Kyoko then whips her spear as it splits into a rope like harpoon as she slings at the white haired girl. Her opponent sadly caught the spear and yanks it off of Kyoko. The handle of the spear smacks Kyoko in the face as she fell down on her side. Before she can react, the white haired girl puts her foot on her chest.

Kyoko looks at the girl in the eye and then her neck. It seems that her head is falling off as there is a huge gap between the neck and head. The head fell off as the headless body raised her spear and stabs into Kyoko's neck. Sadistically twisting it from side to side until Kyoko is decapitated.

The headless body then puts on Kyoko's head with some pincers holding the head in place. Sadly, the head is place on the neck like an over-sided mask. Kyoko's head is just too big for Mami as the headless body said with Kyoko's mouth. "She's too big."

The abomination of life walked away as the two woman in the bar were shocked at what they saw. They both sprinted outside and looked at the blood stained street along with the decapitated head that was left behind. You know it belongs to Nagisa if you remembered. Next to it was the headless corpse of Kyoko.

"I think we should do something," suggested Kazuko.

"Relax. It must be a street performance. That red haired girl is probably trying to earn some money from it." exclaimed Junko as she held Nagisa's head, "Knew it, its a mannequin. A realistic one at best."

"That's a real decapitated head! Can't you see the blood?!" criticized Kazuko.

"Must be fake blood. Could be tomato sauce or something?" Junko said. The woman is so drunk that she thought it was a good idea to taste the blood. "OH GOD! IT IS REAL BLOOD!"

Junko dropped the head and fell on her back. She tried to crawl away as she realizes that there was a real murder here. Despite being drunk, she had this feeling that something was wrong.

Kazuko looks calm and said., "I told you, I see real blood when I see it."

"Why are you so calm about this?!" scolded Junko as reality starts to kick in.

"This is kind of old new to me." said Kazuko.

Junko claps both of her cheeks as she is trying to clear her mind from all the alcohol. She raised an eyebrow at her friend and just shrugs it off. She tries to strand up, but keeps on tripping as Kazuko tries to help her up.

...

"It is done."

Homura has finished the ritual as Sayaka appears in a blue glowing circle. Madoka rushed out to her friend and hugged her as Sayaka looks back at the pink haired girl and smiled. She hugged back with a tighter grip than her friend as both of them were in tears. Homura glares at Sayaka out of jealously just from looking at this. Homura not shipping Madoka and Sayaka together confirmed.

Madoka cried. "Sayaka! I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm back and I hope it stays that way." said Sayaka.

"That is great, not get out of my house Miki except for you Madoka. Your welcome anytime." hissed Homura.

"Hey! I just came back from the dead and it was terrible. Can't I at least be with my best friend?" Sayaka retaliate.

"There's no need to be hostile." added Madoka.

"My apologies for my behavior, but may I speak with Miki-san about her resurrection?" asked Homura.

"Being back from the dead is unnatural so sure." agreed Sayaka as she followed Homura to a private place.

It was away from the white living room with strange images with a more black shadowy one with nothing in sight. Homura got closer to Sayaka and whispered, "Let me get this clear. I'm Madoka's best friend. If you or anyone dare do anything that would separates us, I will find you and I will give you a fate worse than death. Do I make myself clear?"

"What's with this attitude?" shouted Sayaka. "Are you in love with her?"

"That's up to your interpretation." replied Homura bluntly.

"You made it so scary now. I was joking." complained Sayaka.

"You know that I don't often do jokes." remarked Homura.

...

Madoka was sitting by the benches in Homura's blank room. Images fly around the room that are based on past events. The middle school girl saw the many memories that floated around as it build up nostalgia and despair. Madoka is in a trance as she has her eyes focused on the very images. Not minding anything around her.

However, a thumping noise took her out of memory lane as she looked at the door. She approached as she greeted the person in front of her, "Hello."

The person looked like Kyoko Sakura, only she was wearing a school uniform and her eyes were as dead as a swamp at night. All Kyoko did was groan as Madoka took a step back, whimpering.

Kyoko gazes at Madoka as she reaches out for her with her arm while her head slid by her side. It seems as though her head was too big for her neck. There were appendages that were clawing to maintain the head like pins.

Madoka could clearly see the huge gap between the head and neck as they slowly falling apart. Madoka shrieked as Kyoko's head fell off and the body still moved. The pink haired girl immediately shuts the door and ran to the kitchen.

With haste, she grabbed a long wooden spoon and wrapped it with old newspaper that Homura left behind. The stove was turned on as Madoka burned her makeshift bon-fire. Madoka's face grew from fear to confidence as she remembered the last time a creature like the one at the door has visited her.

From the bloody neck line and the neck as a whole, she knows that it's possessing a headless corpse while stealing heads. It was strange that she figured that out, but there could be a chance that she has been learning.

The door kept on banging as she heard Homura sprint to the door. The door opened immediately as Homura gasped loudly. Madoka ran out of the kitchen to save Homura.

The raven haired magical girl was wrapped in tentacles while trying to shoot down the creature. She struggled to be freed from the menace with everything she got. She froze time, but the arms were too strong. She could not reach for grenades as all she got was a pistol that she got out earlier. The arms were coming out of the neck of the body like water from the sprinkler.

For the record, this was not intentionally a fetish scene.

Madoka slid under Homura and burns the tentacles, thrusting her bonfire up like a knight fighting a dragon. Burnt marks form around the tentacles as if it is a marshmallow being roasted. Madoka pushes her bonfire more to end the beast.

From Madoka's ambush, the creature shrieked as it lets go of Homura. The fire consumed the monster as it reaches to the body. The body was then reduced to ashes until it is no more. Madoka took deep breaths and look at Homura who was surprised that the pink haired girl had recused her.

"Madoka?" asked Homura.

"Homura-chan, I'm glad your safe." Madoka said with relief.

"How did you..."

"I remember that time we met that alien in class. Whatever that thing was reminded me about it." interrupted Madoka.

"I'm suppose to protect you." exclaimed Homura.

"And I wanted to protect you too." said Madoka.

Sayaka ran out and immediately changed into her magical girl form and realize that she was too late.

"Did I miss something? I heard some screaming. Sorry I was late, I had to go to the restroom." Sayaka explained with some anxiety.

Madoka looks at her with a dumbfounded look on her face, "Not really. Other than a monster, we're fine."

"Since Kyoko is dead again, might as well bring her back too." complained Homura.

"I feel really bad for whoever was killed by that thing. How can we revive her if we don't know who she is?" asked Madoka.

"I'm sad to say is that we don't got many options, but maybe we can find out in school tomorrow. We could find some hints from there." explained Homura.

"That's a great idea. We might spot the girl from the attendance," Sayaka pointed out, "Though she might not be in our class."

"It's our best bet. I think I'll be going home now." said Madoka as she left.

"Me too." Sayaka followed, "Tonight was crazy."

As Madoka was about to leave, she felt a hand on her back. Madoka replied with, "Oh, I forgot. Good night Homura."

As Madoka looks back, she saw Homura, but different. Sayaka looked back and was as shocked as Madoka as she could not believe her eyes. There were two Homuras, however this one wore a black dress with wings. This Homura had the stare of a demon, lust for power and blood. Her smile was a grim as an eerie Halloween night that is bound to have deaths and murder.

The other Homura was just as afraid as Madoka as she was about to freeze time, but in an instant, the other Homura grabbed her arm along with Madoka.

"You. You are not worthy." the other Homura exclaimed.

"Who are you?!" asked Homura.

"I am you, but as a demon. The Demon of Love!", explained the other Homura.

A black portal formed below that Homura as she and Madoka sinks in quickly like water in a sink. Homura followed pursuit as she fell into the hole for her friend. Sayaka just stood there speechless as to what is going on. What can the blue knight do about it?

...

Notes:

Sorry for being late. I got finals and I finally finished it. I hope that during summer break that I get to work on this more. I'm also glad that I got this done since I either did not have time or lack inspiration due to school.

Whatever happen to Mami's head you ask? You'll see in a few chapters later. It will be a surprise.

As for the next chapter based on a request from TitanOfPower, it will be based on Homucifer or Demon Homura from the Rebellion Movie.

As for request, I kind of want to ask of you guys to suggest scary situations for chapter 15 or after the Homucifer chapter. I wanted to do a story based on a place that will have some scary moments. What I mean is that there can still be monsters, but the place is the high light.

One example is Pleasure Island from Pinocchio and that moment where that kid in the movie turned into a donkey shocked me til this day. Not out of fear, but sadness.

Another is a place infamous for stealing souls. Maybe a death carnival. Or a Haunted House. I don't know, what do you fellas think.

Until then, we get to see Homucifer at her worse in the next chapter.


	14. Madoka meets Homucifer

The magical girl known as Homura Akemi sunk deep into a violet neverending gateway to what appeared to be a sort of lavender-esque inferno. The deeper she fell into the velvet abyss, the more violent the torrent became.

Everything, even the air threatened to squash the time traveler like a bug. This labyrinth had far more magic than any regular witch Homura had ever encountered.

Creepy looking dolls dance in unison with the tune of the velvet hurricane on a wide-open desert, singing in tune next to a tombstone as they giggle and mock Homura. The magical girl looked annoyed yet baffled as she had to hear the parade of these dolls insult her. These familiars were far more independent from their master than anything she's ever seen before.

"Good for nothing."

"Bitch."

"Doofus."

"Mother packer!"

Homura reaches for a Tommy Gun in her shield as it yanked out of her arm. She moved akin to a tornado that spat out a sea of bullets. The dolls stopped dancing and panicked, spouting more insults and cowardly scurried away. Some were shot and reduced to stylized black string.

From the scarring deaths of the dolls, they roared a screeching cry. Homura covered her ears as she finally reaches to the floor. Homura fell flat on her face as her nose was flattened by the concrete floor.

The magical girl got herself up from what seems to be a nightmare as her surroundings was nothing, but shadows. Her body felt as if she just woke up in an awful Monday morning.

She heard moans and cries of voices that were familiar to her. She looked around as a violet light slowly dimmed. Fading the darkness slowly as she was in a prison. Iron doors and cages rang in tune with the despair and pleas for help.

When Homura took a good look at the inmates, she saw one thing they have in common. Purple eyes and black hair. Homura rubbed her eyes as she could not believe at what she saw. This was a prison of herself.

Girls with a similar look to her were banging on their cages. Some of inmates here hanging on chains. Homura's eyes feasted on this terror of seeing many versions of herself imprisoned. She shook her head to get a hold of herself and went to talk to one of the prisoners for information.

She approaches to one of the doors and looked through the small barred windows. This Homura has glasses and a tied up bun hair. It seems as though this is what Homura could look like if she was older. The woman was curled up in a ball while trembling.

Homura knocked the door, "Excuse me, could you explain to me on what's going on?" She knelt down toward the older woman with a softer voice.

"OH GOD! NOT YOU AGAIN!" cried the Homura.

"I'm not _her_. Just someone from another world." replied Homura.

The adult Homura nervously got up and approached the doors, almost like a beaten animal. Homura, the younger one, took a glance at the older one's face. The adult Homura had pockets under her eyes and was dirty from her time in the cell.

"You found a way to escape?" asked the adult Homura.

"No, I just got here." Homura calmly answered.

"You have to get out of here! If she can best all of us, what makes you think you can stop her?"

"Easy, I'm not in a cage like you."

"Point taken, but this Homura. She's a monster. She called all of us failures, though she is right. We failed to protect Madoka and we paid the price."

"Expected much. Seeing how you fell into despair so easily, you deserve it. You lack the determination and love for Madoka."

"That is not true! I love Madoka will all my heart!" protested the older Homura.

"Then why did you give up?" asked our Homura.

The older Homura kept her mouth shut. Homura sighed and took out a pistol from her shield. She took a step back and tries to shoot the lock. Much to her surprise, the lock deflected the bullet. Homura puts her gun down, but drops it when she heard another bang with a screech following it.

Homura took a look in the cell as the Homura has red lines form around her. The older Homura then grew unholy limbs as her body changed. Our Homura had seen a similar process before as she gasped at the abomination that was her counterpart.

A Homura in another cell shouted, "Any Homura that tries to escape or has anyone helping them will turn into a witch. In addition, some of us are going to die because of you! Then again, you're not the first."

Homura knew that this demon was clever to ensure that no one will escape her hell nor will they find peace in this prison. It's either you stay here forever with death approaching or die doing something. She never felt this useless since all the times she failed to save Madoka. All she can do now is continue to reach her objective.

Our Homura left to continue her mission as she has no time talking with a version of her that was worthless. She could not bear the fact that if she had given up, she would had ended up like her duplicates.

She ignore the cries and pleas of these Homuras or made any attempts to free them. Not even paying any attention to the ones that have plans to escape as she thinks that these Homuras deserve their punishment. Then again, she is heartbroken over the fact that they will become witches as a result as she hear their screams while transforming.

However, all she cares about is finding Madoka. Maybe she could free her other versions later when she finds Madoka, but she can't stand their cowardice. Then again, she knows that in their hearts, they love Madoka and feel useless.

Everyday, she felt that pain of not being able to do anything for Madoka. As of late, it seems as though Madoka can handle herself. Soon, Madoka would not need Homura anymore. The magical girl worried for the day when she is not needed any more.

As Homura kept on walking, she found a door that was shining. She could not bear to hear the prisoners cry for help any longer, she decided that it was the best course of action. She opens the door slightly to make sure it was not a trap.

Homura took a peek and saw a brush of pink hair. This made the raven haired girl force the door open completely as she saw a clear garden. It was misty with a few flowers planted around the area. It feels blank but there was a sense of tranquility.

The wind brushes Homura's hair and the grass brush against her boots. None of that matters to her. All she saw was Madoka Kaname, standing right there solemnly.

"MADOKA!" screamed Homura as she tries to approach to her "friend."

"Homura-chan." Madoka responded gleefully.

As Homura got closer, she must be hallucinating. It was too easy. She thought it was just Madoka in this room. Another Madoka appear behind the Madoka that Homura just talked to.

"Homura-chan. You're here!" exclaimed Madoka #2.

"What?" asked Homura, "What is this?"

Another Madoka appear, "I'm so happy to see you, Homura-chan. This place is amazing isn't it."

"Hey Homura-chan, you came for me." said another Madoka.

"Which one of you is the real Madoka?" Homura thought to herself as an army of Madoka surround her. The magical girl's nose bleed out of delight of seeing so many Madokas. It was a dream come true for her to see all this cuteness.

"Is something wrong Homura-chan?" asked one of the Madokas.

"Eek! Your nose is bleeding!" complained one of the Madokas.

"Are you okay?" asked another Madoka.

"Homura-chan. Are you… in love with me?" asked another Madoka.

"What is this? Is this heaven? Have I traveled out of hell to find paradise?" Homura said as blood rained from her noise.

" _Homura, are you okay?_ " asked a Madoka that was speaking English.

"An English speaking Madoka!" cried Homura, "This demon has some good taste! She sounds cute, but not as cute as my Madoka."

"Buzz." said a Madoka.

Homura looked back and held her mouth. What she saw is a fly headed Madoka who stared at her like a spider. Homura stepped back and bumped into what seems to be a Madoka. Except this Madoka has pale skin and fangs.

"Wryyy." moan the Madoka.

"Oh no!" panicked Homura.

"I, Madoka, want to suck your blood." demanded the vampire Madoka.

"You must be the Madoka that was bitten by Dio Brando." explained Homura.

"Yes Homura. You failed me and now I, Madoka, am of the undead with the bite of Dio-sama. Your blood shall be your payment of your failure! It's useless useless useless useless USELESS!"

Homura ran off, but was surrounded by nightmarish versions of Madoka. Each one of them were either zombie like or a curse monster of sorts. These are the Madokas that had either died or transformed because Homura was a little too late.

"You failed us." they chanted, "You failed us."

"Where were you, Homura?"

"Why did you left me to die?"

Homura turned her time watch on and ran. Her nose was still bleeding because despite the fact these Madokas are creepy looking. To Homura, they are just cute variations of Madoka. If they were dolls, she would want to collect them all, but alas, she must flee for her life.

…

"Hmm." grinned Homucifer as she sat on her throne.

"What do you want with me?" asked our Madoka as she stood in front of Homucifer.

"I want you of course. You are as cute and kind as the others, but I find you special." said Homucifer, "Your Homura is unworthy of you. I have taken the liberty to protect you."

"You look like Homura-chan, but you don't." said Madoka.

"I am Homura Akemi. I am just a different one. I am the Demon of Love and I love you." Homucifer answered seductively.

"No no no. I only thought of Homura as a friend. I would not go that far." pleaded Madoka.

"Madoka, we are destined to be together. You are one of the more special Madokas because of your aura. This scenes capitates me. I guess that's why these monsters are after you. Your soul and essence feels savory, but never fear fear. I will not let any monster take you away. I want you for myself. For your body, your mind, and your soul. Just like the rest." explained Homucifer.

"Leave me alone!" cried Madoka as she began to ran.

"Playing tag are we? This would be fun." said Homucifer as she glided through her throne room, chasing after Madoka.

Madoka was decent at her gym class, but that very feat will not save her this time. Homucifer appear in front of her in every turn. It's as if Madoka is driving a car and continuously had to stop for stop lights.

The labyrinth of nightmares was like a never-ending hamster wheel. Strangely enough, this version of Hell was not all nightmarish. It had its own beauty, something akin to memories displayed on these bubble-like substances Madoka passed through.

In one bubble, the pink-haired girl could see a braided Moemura stranded in a sea of murky velvet water. Tears ran down her smooth face, as her expression contorted in utter despair. Next to her laid a still young girl with pink hair. It was Madoka herself.

The black-haired girl suffered as she clenched her fists. She cursed herself over and over again not through despair, but through hope.

Another bubble shifted a scene to where Kyubey stood in front of Madoka. It raised its facade of a concern, telling the pink-haired girl how it was not despair that cursed Homura to a never ending battle, but hope itself.

Madoka was Homura's curse.

"What bothers me that is that your Homura found a way to overcome this cycle. She did not turn into a demon nor allow you to make a contract. She had cheated death." explained Homucifer.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Madoka.

"This." Homucifer added as she showed a bubble of our Homura cutting the head of a chicken and her soul gem shining as if floats around her. The chicken blood poured in a cauldron as a purple substance bubbled. Homura then grabbed a book and read it as the cauldron shook.

"Your friend has been tampering with many forbidden forces. Voodoo, Satanism, the Necronomicon, and so many more magic that is made of pure evil with a dash of her soul gem!"

"But she did it to bring back my friends!" argued Madoka.

"She has committed one of the most forbidden acts against nature nevertheless. Just like ME!" replied Homucifer. "But I cannot stand to watch her do this."

"You can do it but she can't?! That's not fair!"

"Look at the bigger picture, Madoka. The Homura that has been by your side has been essentially worshipping the very monsters that torment you day and night. The more she uses this power….the more torment you will have to endure. I cannot abide by that."

Madoka whined, "But…"

"UNFORGIVABLE!" cried Homucifer.

…

Homura kept on running away from the army of devilish Madokas. All of the Madokas cried out for Homura, confused about their friend's decision to run away. Homura has two pistols in her hand and shot barrels of lead behind her. Some of the devils fell bleeding on the ground while others kept running even with bullet holes through their chests.

"I'm sorry!" cried Homura, "I love you all and want you in my house, but you all tried to kill me."

"That's not true!" said a regular Madoka who was chasing her. She was catching up with the demonic Madokas, but her voice was loud enough to be heard.

"I, Madoka, just want your blood." said vampire Madoka.

"Ah whooo!" barked werewolf Madoka before she was shot and whimpered like the dog that she is.

Homura's watch finally recharges and she froze time. Homura kept on running while dropping some grenades behind her. She tried to look for an exit of this wonderland as she turned around like a carousel.

After feeling nausea, she found a door and ran for it. Her watch suddenly click, showing that time shall resume again. The Madokas kept running like they were before, but some stepped on the grenades that Homura dropped on.

From the big waves of explosions, Homura was not just running from her dream, but from a burning cloud formed by her very explosives. Homura reaches her arm for the door and tries to turn the knob. It appears stuck as Homura resorted to shooting the door.

The wave of Madokas drew ever so closer as Homura opened the door and jumped into it. She closed it immediately and tried to lock the door with chains through the power of her velvet soul gem. A barrage of shrieks and curses seeped through the door. A drop of sweat swims down Homura's cheek as she took a moment to take a breather.

When it finally stopped, Homura sat on the floor as if she just barely won a game of soccer. The door behind her vanished as a spotlight shined on Homura. There were a group of doll like things walking around from above while three of them were holding onto the lights.

These things are known as Clara Dolls, the servants of Homucifer spent most of their time, mocking Homura as the girl grew more annoyed and agitated.

"Good for nothing!"

"Vagina!"

"I'm sick of your shit." Homura face palmed herself as she got out a sniper rifle and aimed on top of the stage. From Homura's first shot, it aimed to drop the dolls off from the hangers to the floor. Her plans succeeded as they cried in despair as they fell. Homura jumped and grabbed on of them as she slams it to the ground.

The clara dolls that reach on the concrete floor bounced from Homura's slam. Time froze and the dolls were shot. She entered a world of grey and black, a world nostalgic to her. The raven-haired magical girl was the ruler of this world.

Homura wielded two pistols, and reloads both of them simultaneously with one hand for each pistol.

The dolls were not done yet as they instantly got up and ran after Homura as she spits at her two palms and decide to use her fists.

"I don't feel like wasting my bullets on you scum!" roared Homura.

When a Clara Doll jumped at Homura, the magical girl delivered a punch to the face. Sharing this power to each one of them. They kept going as Homura would kick, punch and grab their faces with a huge slam to the ground. The dolls were slowly breaking apart as they remain persistent.

"That's it, I'll end it now!" declared Homura as she jumped and froze time. When time resumed, the floor was filled with explosions. Big enough for Michael Bay to make his own Puella Magi Madoka Magica movie. Let's hope that never happens.

Homura gracefully landed on the floor and look at her side. A gigantic door magically appear, with a sense that she is approaching the throne room. That is where Homura should go next.

…

"It's useless to resist." said Homucifer, "I am only here to protect you." The skin of her back started to stretch until two black figures tore apart the flesh and skin by her shoulder blades.

Two beautiful black wings darker than the night sky engulfed Homucifer's stunning figure and wrapped themselves around Madoka. What the pink-haired girl saw on those wings was absolutely gorgeous.

It was like the whole universe was being displayed on those wings. There were collection of stars and galaxies all placed conveniently within view. As Madoka gazed at the beauty of the demon's wings, she then remember that she needs to get out of here. She shook her head rapidly to regain focus and ran.

Homucifer just laughs as she flew pursuit for her young girl. "YOU ARE MINE!"

 _ **BANG**_! The demon foresaw this and dodged with a ballet stance. "Honestly, did you think such mundane weapons would be able to stop a devil?"

"Worth a shot." said Homura as she enters the throne.

"Homura-chan!" cheered Madoka.

"Step back Madoka, I'll have to teach this fake who the real Homura is." declared Homura.

"I believe that you should be aware of the multiverse theory." contradicted Homucifer.

"You are no Homura in my eyes. All I see is a cosplayer! Madoka is mine! Not you or Sayaka or Mami or anyone! Not even her parents!" proclaimed Homura.

"Stubborn are we?! Show me what you can do." commanded Homucifer.

Homura turned her shield to enter a world of grey and black. Time was stopped, and Homura noticed the demonic deity frozen in her tracks. Strangely enough, however, The Demon was smiling.

The black-haired magical girl summoned 10 C4s and placed them all around her enemy, and equipped a bazooka. She fired, and turned the shield back in place. Color returned to the world.

A massive dust cloud overwhelmed Homucifer, but she dispelled it without worry. There was not but a scratch on her.

"You will have to try better than tha-"

Homura charged head on toward her opponent with a magic-enhanced tri-dagger, slicing toward Homucifer. Her arch nemesis, however, parried her every attack as she anticipated the next. "That's enough," Homucifer stated.

Suddenly, a powerful grip found itself on Homura's neck, and she felt her feet rising above the floor. Homura found herself floating in mid-air as the grip was no longer on her neck, but on her entire body.

She looked down below her, and saw a swirling cloud of darkness circling around her helpless self. A tendril of shadows impaled her on her back. "Da-!" Homura cried out, "Dammit!-" Over and over again, the tendrils attacked her. But she didn't lose face. Her mouth spat out blood, but she clenched her teeth, more determined than ever to defeat her tainted counterpart.

"You won't...have Madoka!" A velvet light encased itself around Homura, and her back sprouted beautiful angelic purplish wings, contrast to Homucifer's darkened raven-like feathers.

The shadows were dispersed, and Homura now stood on equal ground against Homucifer. The Demon smiled, impressed.

"What's your next move? Are you gonna shoot me? Or perhaps freeze time again." mocked Homucifer.

"I will do something that you'll never expect." replied Homura.

"More C4's? I can read you like a book." said Homucifer.

"Something that I learned in Chapter 10!"

Homura first got out a Tommy Gun and shot at Homucifer with a shower of bullets.

"Really? How is any of this original?" asked Homucifer before a fist went straight for her face. In front of her is a really angry Homura. The magical girl released a rush of punches at the demon as Homucifer was useless against this attack. Never had she encountered a Homura that would use hand to hand combat.

Homura roared, "HOMUHOMUHOMUHOMUHOMUHOMUHOMUHOMU HOMU! HOMU HOMU HOMU HOMU HOMU HOMUUUUUU!"

"You bitch!" complained Homucifer as she fell on her back. Homura stepped on her neck with the sole of her boots digging into the skin.

"The biggest difference between you and me is that you want Madoka for yourself. As much as I want to own Madoka, I want Madoka for Madoka! I want her safe, but she's a peacock! She has to fly!"

"Homura-chan I have no idea what you're talking about!" complained Madoka.

"Madoka, I love you, but after seeing what this Homura did to the other Madoka's it's confusing. I want you all for myself, but… argh! It's so complicated! You need to be free, but what if something were to happen?" complained Homura.

"I love you too Homura, but not like that. I love you as a friend." replied Madoka.

Homucifer and Homura looked at the pink haired girl with a disappointed look. Homucifer laid there on the floor as if she was punched in the gut.

"I'm sorry, was that what I should not say?" Madoka asked nervously.

Homucier then swipes her hand to push Homura away and begged, "I love you Madoka! Nobody can love you as much as I do. If you don't love me, I'll… I'll."

A shine of light blasted the girls into the wall as a majestic figure slowly approaches them. The figure was more fixed to Homucifer to the others.

"Madoka?" asked Homucifer.

"Another me? This is too much for me!" cried Madoka.

"Homu homu!" blushed Homura as she stared at the figure with her nose bleeding.

This Madoka wore a majestic dress with the cosmos under her skirt. Her long pigtails were flowing as she glided to the girls.

"I finally made it." said Madokami.

"No! I forgot to make sure that she doesn't remember." worried Homucifer.

"It's over Homura-chan. Come with me and we'll be together." said Madokami.

The goddess then turned to the two mortals and offered, "I have a portal ready for you to escape. Please go."

A pink portal formed behind them as Homura nodded and grabbed Madoka by the hand. As they ran, Homucifer looks at regular Madoka and shouted, "NO! After all I have done, it will not end like this!"

Homucifer reaches out her hand and another hand appear tries to grab Madoka. Madokami got out her bow and arrow and shot at the arms. Homucifer summons a barrier as it breaks from the attach and swishes her arms with a wave of purple energy.

The force deteriorates the portal as Madokami shouted for the girls to hurry up. Homura and Madoka got nearer as the battle between entities roared louder. The fight was damaging the portal and Homura had to resort to throw Madoka in before her.

"HOMURA-CHAN!" cried Madoka.

"I got this!" said Homura as she froze time and jumped.

When time resumed, she was with Madoka as they both fell into the portal. Homucifer looked at the disappearing portal for a moment before she continues her battle against her old friend.

…

Madoka and Homura traverse through a void on their way home. However, unlike the time they entered, lightning roared around the girls. Madoka held onto Homura as they both screamed in this hole of hell.

At the darkest end, they were enveloped by shadows with everything turning black. The girls stopped screaming as everything turned silent.

…

When Madoka woke up, she seems to be in a world that is filled with shadows and figures of home. She looked around and found a sleeping Homura beside her. The only source of light was from Homura's soul gem.

Madoka smiled as she remembered everything her best friend did for her. Homura was the greatest friend she could ask for. "You did well," Madoka praised, "Thank y-"

Suddenly a random demon appears and screams, ending this chapter!

…

 **Notes: Another chapter finished. This time, it was made as a collaboration with TitanofPower, a fellow friend on . I want to thank him for his help and taking the time to work together on this chapter. This chapter was also requested by him.**

 **The next chapter will be based on the movie Insidious in terms of Madoka and Homura venturing into that other realm.**

 **As always, please comment and review this story. You can request any monster or situation that Madoka can face, but no Creepypastas and it will appear after the requests before you.**

 **Also remember to read TitanofPower's** **Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rejection** **. It's an interesting take on what could happen after the events of Rebellion Story. I highly recommend reading it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

[]

 _ **Hey, TitanofPower here. It's the first time I collaborated with someone on . Have to say, it was a pleasant experience. Though I was not used to the comedy genre equach wanted to capture throughout the story.**_

 _ **Still, I learned quite a bit from him, and every chapter he gets better and better. It's a huge difference from Chapter 1 to now.**_

 _ **Keep giving him requests. He has one hell of a passion for this.**_

 _ **TitanofPower**_


	15. Madoka meets Insidious

Last time on Madoka meets Horror. A jump scare. Now back to the story.

Madoka saw a demon that looks like a caterpillar with multi-colored eyes. With its white face, pointed nose, and yellow blush, it breathed heavily while Madoka stood there paralyzed in fear.

Homura's eyes opened immediately from the scream and got out her pistol from her shield like a firefighter rushing to the rescue. Homura then starts shooting as the demon started moving side to side. The caterpillar shrunk as it dodges the bullets into a form to much of Madoka's surprise.

"Nagisa-chan.", shouted Madoka.

"Madoka-oneechan! How did you get here? And Homura, why are you here again?" asked Nagisa as she giggled a bit.

"It was an accident with Homura's demonic self and a goddess that looks like me, but where are we?" asked Madoka.

"A plane between the living and the dead." answered Nagisa.

"We died!" exclaimed Madoka.

"No, just me along with Kyoko who is trying to do a jump scare." explained Nagisa.

Kyoko who was behind Homura looked disappointed that her tricked failed, "Damn you brat! I was about to get her good."

"Great, we are in that part of the land of the dead with lots of jump scares." said Homura.

"I hate jump scares." said Madoka.

"The dead loves to do that in this realm. Especially to living visitors." said Nagisa.

"You know, we can help, but if you can give us your bodies…" conned Kyoko.

"NO! You will do no such thing. I'll revive you later." answered Homura.

"But Homes, it's so boring here! At first it was scary, but all these jump scares start to get old. I want out as soon as possible." whined Kyoko.

"Don't call me Homes!" scolded Homura.

Madoka intervene, "With that said, how did both of you died?"

"Mami-oneechan's body killed me and her body killed Kyoko." explained Nagisa.

"So that body belonged to Mami." said Madoka looking sad.

Homura puts her hand on Madoka and nods. The school girl looks at her friend with a melancholy look. Homura looked at Nagisa, "Where is the exit? I can travel through time, but not dimensions."

"Follow me and remember to keep your soul gem close. It is your only source of light." said Nagisa.

"Okay." replied Homura.

Madoka grabbed onto Homura as the two were following the girl. Kyoko looked disappointed of losing her chance in life again faded away like dust with her last words being, "I guess I have to wait until Homes get me a new body."

…

In the dark abyss, Nagisa walked towards to what looks like a model of Homura's house. Madoka and Homura followed pursuit as all they can see are bits of their surroundings with a purple tone. Even with their limited lighting, their surroundings is filled with shadows. All they can see is each other and some furniture occasionally.

"Are we there yet?" asked Homura.

"Close. We just need to get into the room and then you're good to go. You better keep your end of the bargain to bring us back. Otherwise you'll have to visit here again." replied Nagisa.

Madoka shuttered at Nagisa's words while Homura nodded. The three kept on walking as Madoka faced her friend and asked, "Back there, you said you loved me. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Homura assured, "It's fine. I'm not like that demon who is too forceful. I just want you to be you. Always so helpful and cute, kind and cute, beautiful and cute. Not just some doll like the other Madokas in her collection."

Madoka blushed, "Uh. Thanks."

"But girls can't love girls. Can they?" asked Nagisa.

"You'll learn when you get older." said Homura.

The girls looked at the door which looks more like the one from Madoka's bedroom. Nagisa turns back and explained, "Just go in and you'll be home before you know it."

"Thank you so much Nagisa-chan." thanked Madoka.

"Same goes for me." added Homura.

As Homura was about to touch the door, a red demon pounced onto her. Madoka shrieked as she got a clear sight of what the demon looked like. It was blood red with horns with goat like legs. Homura's soul gem was on her shield so she spends the whole time putting it in front of her to find the demon.

In the shadows, there was no telling where the demon may show up. Homura waited with a gun in her hand. Madoka stood where she was with Nagisa in the darkness.

There was a scream as an arm grabbed the white haired child and it was followed by the child's cries. Madoka covers her ears and shouts while Homura tries to reach for her. She was then tackled by the red monster as it prepares to attack.

The magical girl dropped her gun, but manages to reach for a grenade just in time and ripped the pin. Just as the monster prepares his slash, Homura used her shield to freeze time and shoves the grenade into it's mouth. The demon looked like a gagged dog with the grenade in it's mouth.

Homura uses this chance to find Madoka who stood still like a statue. The demon looked like a figure, helpless about his fate as time stood still. Homura took one last look of it and then found the still Madoka. She held onto her friend as she was place onto her shoulders Homura then exited the door to the land of the living.

When time resumed, a big explosion light up the land of darkness for that moment. It was the most unique sound in this realm since it was only filled with screams from jump scares. All of this was only a moment, but each second was worth it for the dead souls o the afterlife. Like it's a hell lot better than some guy appearing out of nowhere saying "AHHH!" all the time.

…

Madoka blinked as she saw herself on Homura's shoulders. Sayaka was there looking worried and on her phone. The blue haired friend was no longer in her magical girl outfit as she instead ran up to the two, dropping her phone.

Sayaka screamed, "Good god, you're back! I was calling Mami-san, but she's not calling back and…"

"Miki-san, shut up." interrupted Homura.

"I'm so glad we made it back." Madoka said happily.

"Well you two better get home. I have to revive Kyoko and Nagisa now." added Homura.

…

The next morning, Junko is watching the news again as it was talking about a disembodied head.

"Breaking news, an apartment has been raided with a murder of a little girl in the scene. Police found the headless body of a girl and a decapitated of what they say as the owner of the apartment, Mami Tomoe. What we have to show you is a bit too graphic." explained the reporter.

An image of Nagisa's headless body laid on the living room and an image of Mami's head making a failed attempt of playing dead in the restroom.

The reporter added, "As police collected the evidence, the head of Ms. Mami Tomoe went missing. Police are still looking for it as of now."

"Another murder. Poor girl." pouted Junko.

"Honey, breakfast is ready." announced Tomohisa.

"Coming." replied Junko.

"In other news, the infamous red haired homeless girl is displaying what seems to be a display of a living head."

Appear another reporter as he was investigating the scene, "This homeless girl or Kyoko Sakura have a display of what seems to be a living head. She offers pictures and viewings at the cost of 3000 yen. I had to pay double to get news coverage in addition to an interview."

The reporter is now next to Kyoko who waved at the camera and is alive, "Ms. Sakura, I see that you found ways to earn money."

"Ya man. I could not believe my eyes that I found a real life living head last night. Check this out." said Kyoko as she presents the camera Mami's head who looked shy.

"Kyoko! Get me out of here!" begged Mami who is just a head on a stand with her soul gem next to her.

Moving back to the main reporter, "Things have been strange in Mitakihara town. FIrst camp monsters, space ferrets, and now this. It's as if Halloween is coming early this year."

"Mami-san." Madoka said anxiously.

"I could of swore I saw that homeless girl died last night. Maybe I drank a bit too much." exclaimed Junko.

"Well that report was right about one thing. It has been strange around her lately." said Tomohisa.

…

 **Notes: I learned a valuable lesson from today's chapter. Never ever work on a story based on a horror film that is only scary because of jump scares. This chapter will serve as an example of that. So now it's no creepypastas and jump scare dependent movies. Maybe I should call it modern horror films, but meh. I don't think all modern day horror films are like that I think.**

 **To be honest, I thought I had something good with this chapter, but if I screwed up I know. I did my best which is all that mattered even if this chapter is too short. At least this chapter will help establish some stuff along with some continuity from the previous chapters.**

 **The next chapter will be based on one request I got that involves a 50 ft. Homura. To increase the hype, I decided to make this a Kaiju based chapter with Godzilla involved. It will be a giant monster fest.**

 **If any of you got any questions, feel free to ask. We could have a nice talk.**

 **See ya soon.**


	16. Madoka meets 50ft Homu and Godzilla

It was the first day of summer vacation and the first thing Madoka, Sayaka, and Homura did was go watch some stars. They were laying on the hills by the windmills as the sky was sparkling with stars as today was the day where Mitakihara town turn off all of their lights. In addition, Sayaka found out that there was a meteor coming to Earth.

"The sky looks beautiful tonight!" Madoka exclaimed happily.

"I suppose it does." Homura added.

"Why do you have to be a party pooper all the time?" asked Sayaka.

"We are just looking at the sky. Sure it looks pretty but if you get down to it, it looks as if we are looking at nothing." replied Homura.

"Like watching T.V.?" asked Sayaka.

"That's why I use internet." said Homura.

"Girls. Please stop arguing." demanded Madoka.

"Fine." replied Sayaka.

"Sorry." said Homura as something caught her eye.

"There it is! The meteor!" exclaimed Sayaka who found the meteor after Homura.

"Wow, it looks amazing." said Madoka.

"Wait." noticed Homura, "It's coming right at us!"

The space rock was coming closer as fast as a jet. The meteor was approached to the surface as Homura changed into her magical girl form and froze time. She pushed Madoka and Sayaka away from the meteor and the impact itself.

Looking at her watch, she does not have enough time left because Sayaka was too heavy for her. The magical girl tried to carry Sayaka to get out of the way, but Homura tripped over a rock. This made Sayaka fall out of her arms and float in the air. Homura got up quickly and then grab Sayaka again as she ran to get her to safety.

Much to Homura's demise, time has run out in her shield. That trip took too much of her time. At least Madoka was safe she thought to herself. Time resumed and Homura threw Sayaka as far as possible. Homura then saw the meteor landed on her with her eyes seeing only black.

…

Madoka saw herself on the ground and in front of the meteor. Her only thoughts were her friends and nothing else. She shouted, "SAYAKA-CHAN! HOMURA-CHAN!"

"Madoka?" said Sayaka from afar.

"Thank goodness." relieved Madoka.

As Madoka tries to get to Sayaka and finding Homura, the Earth began to rumble. The meteor starts to rise up a bit with some skin showing. Madoka gasped for air as she saw something carrying the meteor. Whatever that thing is, manages to toss the meteor like it was only a rock.

"HOMURA-CHAN!" screamed Madoka.

Homura grew 50ft tall as she looks down on the ants that are her friends. She gave herself a face palm as the force shook the Earth. Sayaka from the other side fell on her butt.

"WHAT?!" roared Homura who looked really surprised.

"Wait! Homura-chan! Calm down!" begged Madoka as suddenly there were missiles shooting at Homura.

"HOMU!" cried Homura as she felt the blasts of the missiles. Airplanes were flying around her like flies.

"PLEASE! STOP! SHE MEANS NO HARM!" shouted Madoka.

Sayaka looks up at the giant Homura and fainted from the side of her. Heck, this chapter was a bit too odd to begin with.

Homura decides to take matters at her own hands and grabbed the two planes that were around her and crushes them as they are pressed together. A big explosion surrounds her hands as more planes surround her while shooting some bullets.

"The meteor. It did this to Homura-chan. It drove her mad and made her big!" guessed Madoka.

Homura swipes her arm and many planes exploded in front of her. She then looks down and saw Madoka. Homura then reaches out for her little friend and caught her with her big ass hand. Madoka tries to struggle out of her grasp, but Homura was too strong for her.

Madoka was carried up to Homura's face as the giant magical said, "We need to get out of here!"

Due to Homura's size, her voice was like being in from of a megaphone times 10. Madoka's hair blew back as her friend spoke. Homura saw this was bothering her so she stopped talking and ran away.

"Fire the giant school girl! We are not going to have another giant monster touch this country again!" said a pilot.

Homura then went to the sea as she puts Madoka in her time shield and dives right into the water, hiding in plain sight. The planes were circling around the waters as they have no idea what to do now.

…

Madoka first saw a meteor land on her friend and made her grow like a monster. Now she is in some sort of junkyard of weapons and random stuff. Madoka climbed through this trash heap of a storage room as she found lots of odd objects that she never expects Homura to have.

There was a shining sword with it's tip on an anvil. A modest looking cup that is placed on an alter. A crystallized skull that is probably not from a human. A large box made of gold and markings.

"Wow, I cannot believe Homura has this much." said Madoka as she bumped into something.

She then faced what seems to be a creepy looking animatronic bear. Below has a plaque that reads, "This is Freddy Fazbear. A haunted animatronic. Do not Touch."

It was too late as Madoka found herself pressing a button on the animatronic's belly. The robot bear moves slightly with it's joints cracking and clicking after years of being immobile. The bear looks at Madoka in the face and said, "Inhale my dong enragement child."

The bear then returns to it's original position as Madoka felt some relief. What could Homura be doing now?

…

The giant magical girl is swimming with a purple bubble helmet on her. Homura worried about coming to the surface and tries to think of a way to turn back to normal. She then has a light bulb in her head.

"I got it!" muffled Homura in her helmet, "I cannot believe I forgot that I can use my soul gem to shrink by to normal! I was too distracted by those planes."

As Homura was about to turn back to normal, she felt a tail grab her leg. She was dragged down and confronted a very legendary face. Homura's neutral expression added some anger as she is looking at the face of the King of Monsters, Godzilla!

The Gorilla whale stares at Homura with it's scaly face. Homura only gave him a death glare as the monster roared and attempt to blast Homura with his laser. Homura froze time and shoved lots of grenades into the monster's mouth. When timed resumed, Homura manages to swim away in time while Godzilla's mouth is filled with explosions.

Godzilla roared as Homura reaches for the surface and swam slowly to shore. Homura only had part of her head pop out of the see as she glides through the ocean. She slowly had her body reveal herself as she got closer to shore.

An old fisherman in his boat was looking from afar and saw a terrifying sight of a giant girl coming towards him. Memories of his childhood meeting giant Kaiju had returned to make him feel fear.

"NOT AGAIN!" cried the fisherman as he fled from the giant Homura. The town of Mitakihara town all stopped what they are doing and saw the giant herself walking into the town.

Homura should have known that it was a bad idea to come to land like this, but why? Her brain felt mushy as she could only think of violence and explosions. She tried to clear her head to retain some humanity that is left in her.

Homura thought," _That meteor. Not only it made me grow, but also more rabid. I have to turn back as soon as possible or else."_

Homura suddenly felt a shadow over her as the King of Monsters sprung out of his watery domain and landed on Homura. Homura struggled against the strength of the lizard while Godzilla tries to bite the giant magical girl.

The fisherman stopped running and screamed, "GOJIRA!" (In Japan, Godzilla is known as Gojira.)

The fisherman continued running as Homura has her fight against Godzilla into the town. Homura and Godzilla exchanged stiff punches like those giant monster films, oh wait, this is like a giant monster movie!

Godzilla tackles Homura down and the two rolled into town. Homura manages to shove the beast back as everyone in town dropped everything they did and saw the King of Monster in it's glory.

"GOJIRA!" screamed the people.

They all repeated the name over and over as they panic and ran away. Homura went into her shield and grabbed a gun that is just the right size for her. She then shoots the giant monster who only has sparks flying all over his body.

Godzilla did a cartwheel despite his size to dodge the bullets as Homura kept on shooting. The giant magical girl thought to herself, "My size is making it harder for me to move. It's all thanks to gravity. Damn you physics."

…

Madoka is still inside Homura's shield as it was shaking a lot. She tries to stay standing despite of the earthquakes in this shield. There were guns and junk falling around as Madoka tries to avoid them falling onto to her.

As the girl jumped and evade, she tripped and suddenly found what seems to be a long bow of wood. She was disappointed that there were no arrows around. Madoka grabbed it as there were more stuff that was about to fall onto her.

The schoolgirl acted on her instinct by pulling the string to see if it is a magical bow. To her surprise, it does as multiple pink arrows shot at the junk around her.

"Wow. I can't believe that worked. Homura would have thought that I was being reckless if she saw me." Madoka said to herself.

Suddenly a giant hand enters the shield. Madoka decides that this is her chance to escape. She ran as fast as she can while carrying her new bow and manages to grab onto a Tommy gun that Homura was trying to take out.

As Homura took her gun out for Godzilla, Madoka can taste the fresh air of freedom as she is out of Homura's shield. However, all the recoil from the gun shooting at Godzilla flung Madoka into the nearest rooftop which only gave Madoka some minor injuries.

Madoka looks at her bow and thinks that she can save Homura with it. As she gets up,she felt a tug on her skirt.. This surprised Madoka as she looks back and saw Nagisa who was there for some reason.

"Nagisa-chan. What are you doing here?" asked Madoka.

"You mustn't interrupt the fight, oneechan. This is the battle to see who will gain the title of King of Monsters." explained Nagisa.

"But Homura…" argued Madoka.

"Let them fight!" said Nagisa.

"But…" added Madoka.

"Let them fight!" said Nagisa.

"Nagisa-chan, please." begged Madoka.

"Let them fight!" said Nagisa, "If Homura shrinks now, Godzilla will still go after her. The king has viewed her as a threat."

"Isn't he called Gojira?" asked Madoka.

"Us Japanese call him that. I call him by his American name which is Godzilla." explained Nagisa, "Now time for the choir to sing Homura's theme song."

Suddenly people with robes appear in top of the building as they removed their hoods. The group consists of various people. One is apparently…

"Hitomi-chan!" shouted Madoka.

"Madoka, I'm so glad to see you. I see that Nagisa has invited you to our cult. The end is nigh and we must worship our goddess, Homu Homu. We must sing her song to ensure her victory against the previous and unworthy god known as Gojira." explained Hitomi.

"Hit it!" commanded Nagisa.

The choir sang in the tune of the Gamera's theme, "Homura!

Homura!

You are big, Homura!

You are big, Homura!

You are big, Homura!

M! M! J! V!

M! M! J! V!

Is she a big martian,

Or some large emo lesbian?

Come on, anyone!

Bring it on!

Let's cut and poke!

Okay, go-go-go!

Using spinning nukes,

She will win!

You are huge, Homura!

You are huge, Homura!

You are huge, Homura!"

"Eh!" said Madoka.

"Our lord and savior shall become stronger with our prayer!" explained Hitomi.

…

From below, Kyoko sets up a stand with people placing bets for the battle, "This is the battle of the century! Who will win?! The Rookie known as the Homu Homu or Japan's mightiest beast, Gojira or Godzilla in America. Place your bets right here!"

Mami who is still just a disembodied head with her soul gem as her earring looks at Kyoko with disappointment, "Kyoko-san, you shouldn't be scamming people at a time like this."

"Cheer up Mami, I needed the money ya know. I don't got a family or a place I call home. I need some of that yen to live." Kyoko said melancholy.

"You make me sick." said Mami.

…

Homura with bombs in her hand, punches Godzilla with it as it explodes in her palms. It blew the beast back as he took this chance to shoot his radioactive laser while Homura tries to recover from the shock of her own bombs. As Homura treats her hands with her soul gem, Godzilla's laser got her by the chest.

Homura landed near the Mitakihara school where bystanders and late teachers and staff fled for their lives. Godzilla chased down the magical girl as Homura waste no time in getting up and held her hands together with a big ass punch like how you hit a golf ball with a golf stick.

Godzilla landed back into the city as Homura did her grand slam and shouted, "HOMU!"

Madoka only stood there as Nagisa is preventing her any opportunity to do anything while she had to hear Hitomi's cult sing and pray. Madoka had enough, but has no idea what to do. She then felt something in her pocket and remembered something. She dug into her pocket and found some leftover cheese from her last day of school party during class.

Nagisa loves cheese and she could use that for her advantage as she called out for the girl. "Nagisa-chan. I got cheese!"

"Cheese!" shouted Nagisa and she ran at Madoka and attempt to grab it. Madoka kept it in the air while the child had problems trying to collect her favorite food, "Give me!"

"Only if you say please and let me go save Homura-chan." demanded Madoka.

"But they are destined to fight." replied Nagisa, "But I am destined for cheese. Hmm. This is hurting my brain."

"Please take the cheese and let me save Homura-chan." begged Madoka, "I don't care about destiny and I don't think you have a good idea what destiny is."

"But this cult said it was destiny." Nagisa contradicted as she pointed at Hitomi's cult who looked high and stoned. Distracted of the destruction around them.

"Nagisa-chan, we built our own path by our choices. If I want to protect Homura-chan, I cannot just sit there and cry like before. I was weak before, but with this bow, I know I can do something." explained Madoka, "I am no magical girl, but I not useless."

"Well said oneechan. I'll let you defy the gods just this once. Please be careful." said Nagisa as Madoka gave her the cheese.

The little girl gnawed on the snack while Madoka went to the edge of the rooftop and aims her bow. She was trying to get Godzilla, by the two giants were shuffling around the city. When Madoka finally got a perfect aim, Hitomi grabbed her as Madoka shot her strongest arrow.

"What are you doing?! You are interrupting the rapture!" scolded Hitomi.

"I am trying to protect my friend Hitomi-chan!" argued Madoka.

"Heresy!" Hitomi snapped, "Destroy her!"

The cult of Hitomi all gathered around Madoka while Nagisa was in it too still nibbling her cheese. They immediately stopped when they heard the wailing cries of Godzilla and Homura. The arrow manages to pierce through both giants.

As the arrow disappears, Homura wailed slowly to the building that Madoka is on as she has problems standing. She held onto the rooftop and looked at her friend with sad eyes. The cult bowed down to her while Homura looked downed.

The giant then changes her sad face to one of relief as she remembers about her soul gem. Her fight with Godzilla had distracted her to do just one simple task. She held her shield up as it shines, healing her wounds and shrinking her down to normal. Homura then lands next to Madoka as the pink haired girl hugs her.

"Homura-chan! You're okay!" cheered Madoka.

"I would had turned myself back to normal, but that monster got in the way. Let's go home. It is getting late." explained Homura as she froze time and disappeared with Madoka.

Meanwhile, Godzilla, wounded, accepts his defeat. He then walked back to his ocean home as he slowly sinks into the sea the further he goes. The city was left in ruins from the giant monster attack as news reports were all over the case.

Kyoko gets to keep all the money given to her since the fight was a draw. She carries all of that money in a giant bag as she prepares to go to a bank later. Mami's head is tied into her waist by her curls looking annoyed. Sayaka is still out cold and laying there like a dead meat puppet, but she gets to live in the end.

And we sort of lived happily ever after for this chapter. Or is it!

…

Epilogue:

A dark shadowy figure manifest itself in an alter, looking down on someone with a robe.

"Master, our plan will guarantee to succeed after an unexpected event that just occurred. With the town in shambles, Madoka and her friends will accept our offer to visit the island where we can claim their souls." said the underling.

"As long as it is going as plan, I suppose it is good news. However, we cannot celebrate yet." said the dark figure.

"Yes master."

…

Notes: Well I kind of had fun with this chapter. What started out as an odd chapter turns into a giant monster fic. If the story is a bit weird, at least there was a giant monster fight.

As for next time, it will be based on an idea that me and TitanOfPower had discussed about for fun. What if Madoka and the gang end up in an island that want their souls? Sort of based on that Scooby Doo live action movie since it was the first thing that popped out in my mind when I think of soul sucking islands. I know there are some people that hated that movie, but I'll make it work. Maybe be like Mortal Kombat a bit, but this isn't a fighting game, though I think references would work.

This means that next chapter will be based on a soul sucking island. Possibly a beach episode. Might be two chapters.

As for the Five Nights at Freddy's request, I added a reference for you in this chapter. I don't really got ideas for a chapter based on that game since I just saw a parody game that ruined my perspective of the game. I hope this works.

As for the chapter after that, it will be a surprise. However I will tell you all that chapter 20 will be based on the Ghostbusters or the movie critic Phelous as he will review a horror movie with Madoka in a horror like situation.

Until then, see ya later.


	17. Madoka meets Island Demons

"Breaking news! After for so long, Gojira makes his comeback as he fights his latest enemy, 'Homu Homu'. The fight has destroyed most of Mitakihara and it will take lots of money to repair. Looks like summer vacation is a bust. Luckily, the infamous hobo known as Kyoko Sakura says that she will make repairs to the town and it shall be made 'in a jiffy.'"

Someone gave the reporter some paper for more breaking news.

"This just in! Ms. Kyoko Sakura did as she promised. Now our whole town is in ransom of a few billion yen as well as the fact that she wants every restaurant here to serve free food for her. She's a James Bond villain that won!"

Junko turns off the T.V. and looks around her house. It was back to normal in an instant much to her surprise. She looks at her husband and asked, "Did our house just…?"

"Yes it is. Now do you think strange stuff is happening lately?" asked Tomohisa.

"I think I'm drunk." moaned Junko.

"Argh, at least Madoka has a home to go to after her trip." said Tomohisa.

"If you still worried about her, it's all good. Kazuko is with her as well as Hitomi's parents and relatives. We can trust them." assured Junko.

"I don't know." worried Tomohisa, "Something's fishy about all of this. Why would the Shizuki family invite Madoka and her friends to an island instead of their resort."

"Who cares about the details? Are you even real?" Junko asked anxiously, thinking that she is in a dream.

"Oh bother." Tomohisa whined.

…

A boat is coming near the docks as it bumps into the wood. A staircase popped as a few people came out of the boat. It was filled with middle school students from the same class as well as Madoka being in the crowd.

Everybody rushed into the resort as they could not believe that they reached to a place that is so amazing. Madoka and her friends, Sayaka, Homura, and Hitomi, are the only one that are walking calmly.

"This place looks amazing." exclaimed Madoka.

"We just got this place and decide to invite everyone in class here to celebrate our second day of summer." explained Hitomi.

"That's really kind of you. You should do this often." said Sayaka.

"I kind of wish I could." replied Hitomi who giggled afterward.

"Wait a minute." interrupted Homura, "Is there any tales or legends in this island? Anything paranormal involved."

"My my, these incidents have been getting into your head. I do recall some tribe that specialize in voodoo, but none of them are here at the moment." said Hitomi.

"I see." Homura replied and looked at Madoka, "Keep your guard up."

Madoka shuttered at the change of mood. She looks down on her ring finger with her new ring that contains her new bow from last night.

…

Flashback:

"Is it okay that I keep this?" asked Madoka who was carrying her new bow.

"Hmm. You finally made a contract with Kyubey." moaned Homura.

"No, I just found this while I was in your shield. Did this belong to somebody?" asked Madoka.

"Well, yes. A dear old friend. I guess you can keep it, but you better not use this as an excuse to get yourself in danger." Homura scolded.

Homura grabbed the bow and it changed into a ring, "There. Now you can carry it everywhere without causing too much attention."

…

Back to the present, Sayaka looks around and found a familiar and unpleasant face approaching to her. "Don't make eye contact. Don't make eye contact."

"Hey Sayaka, how are you?"

"Damn it." complained Sayaka as she looks at her ex-boyfriend Kyousuke, "Hey Kamijou-kun, it's been awhile since our… well that."

"Look I know that our relationship did not go so well, but we can still be friends right." assured Kyousuke.

"Yeah, maybe so, I don't know." grumbled Sayaka.

"Well see ya later." said Kyousuke as he left to go somewhere.

Madoka went to the blue haired girl and asked, "Are you okay?"

"It's fine. Me and Kyousuke are over even after all those times we had together and all." contemplated Sayaka, "I'll go find something to drink."

Sayaka left while Madoka is alone, but not for long. Homura was behind Madoka looking sheepish as usual with her blank eyes. "Homu."

"Homura-chan, don't scare me like that." demanded Madoka.

"My apologies. I was just here this whole time. I thought that would not be a problem. Though I see that you are worried about Miki-san." mentioned Homura.

"Pretty much." added Madoka.

"I don't think Miki-san is ready to let him go. It will take some time, but we cannot force it. Do you understand?" said Homura.

Madoka nodded. It was meant to be a fun day today so might as well enjoy Hitomi's resort. Now for a montage. For today, Madoka and Homura went water sliding, sunbathing, eating, and anything you do in a tropical resort. As for Sayaka, Homura always leave her out somehow. At least the blue haired girl got Hitomi and some other friends.

Night time came so quickly as everyone is preparing for dinner. The residence were sitting around the lounge by a campfire while everybody feasted. Madoka ate her dinner with Homura as Sayaka came close to them.

"Hey guys, can I sit with you?" pleaded Sayaka.

"Get lost Miki-san." hissed Homura.

"Sure you can." replied Madoka.

"I mean, what Madoka said." added Homura.

"Huh. Thanks." said Sayaka as she sat next to Madoka which made Homura hiss at her.

"This steak is amazing huh." praised Sayaka.

"It sure is. You should try the Caesar Salad." recommended Madoka, "Homura-chan, what do you recommend?"

"The Caesar Salad." said Homura.

"You too. That's amazing." cheered Madoka.

"Well today was fun and we get a whole week of this." Sayaka proclaimed.

"I doubt anything can ruin this moment." Madoka addressed.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound followed by some screaming. Homura immediately grabbed Madoka by her hand and fled, leaving Sayaka behind. The blue haired girl changed into her magical form and got ready for battle.

She saw that there were these toy soldiers with black pigtails and glasses being commanded by bigger dolls as they go around attacking the class as well as some of Hitomi's relatives. The dolls would grab onto someone and suck out this smoky essence of the victim, thus knocking them out.

The magical knight would try to slash some of these familiars as they all try to gang up on her. Swords were gathered around Sayaka as she either slash or threw her blades. She manage to save some people as they manage to get out of the room. The people paid no attention to Sayaka as they were more concerned about their lives.

Before she knows it, she is a ant hill with the dolls crawling onto her. Right before she was buried, she felt a hand. Sayaka grabbed it as she was immediately pulled away from the chaos which was meant to be a relaxing night.

Sayaka felt herself being dragged into a room as she was thrust into a bed. She then saw her savior which she could believe to be true. It was Kyousuke and Hitomi as they barricaded the door.

"You…" Sayaka choked.

"I should have listened to Homura!" Hitomi cursed.

"Are you okay Sayaka?!" Kyousuke questioned.

"Thanks to you, what's going on?" asked Sayaka.

"First off, your clothes. They look funny." Hitomi gasped.

"Long story short, I'm a zombie Sailor Moon ever since I sold my soul to a little devil." Sayaka continued, "What is up with those dolls?"

"I don't know, but they might be the soul sucking monsters that Homura mentioned." concluded Hitomi.

"At least we're all here, but what about your friend Madoka?" asked Kyousuke.

"Homura Akemi got her and knowing her, she got it all handled." Sayaka declared.

…

"Hello! Anybody! It's useless." complained Homura as she slams a telephone. There was no signal nor were there was any form of communication.

The two were hiding in a lighthouse in the island, far from any possible trouble. At this moment, Homura is trying to plan something while Madoka looked of the window and was shocked to see the dolls nearby carrying the corpse of the

"We are going to be stuck here for one week. It's all my fault! Maybe that demon version of you was right. I attracted these monsters here!" Madoka exploded.

"It's not your fault. It's all Hitomi's fault for getting us in this cursed island to begin with. What type of moron does that?" Homura ranted.

"What can we do now?" Madoka wondered.

Homura took out a shotgun and said, "Survive."

…

While waiting out the threat outside, Sayaka and Hitomi bothered to listen to Kyousuke play the guitar that was in the room. Both girls grew to hate Kyousuke's obsession with music since it is one of the reasons they broke up. However, Sayaka does listen to classical music and did enjoy Kyousuke's guitar song. Hitomi on the other hand looked annoyed.

"Even after what I told you, you still hang onto music. You even had the nerve to cheat on your violin!" Hitomi snapped.

Kyousuke argued, "Well I need to calm my nerves! I also can play more than just the violin. That includes the piano, viola, cello, flute..."

"ALRIGHT!" interrupted Sayaka, "Calm down. We know that we had a rough relationship, but we still need to survive."

"Alright. I know you two won't forgive me, but we need to stick together if we want to live." stated the boy, "And I also came up with a plan."

"Does it involve ditching us like how you ditch me for your rehearsal?!" shouted Hitomi.

Kyousuke stated, "No. Since Sayaka is a Super Girl…"

"Magical girl." clarified Sayaka.

"Right, magical girl. We can have her be in the front lines while we try to have her back. I did recall a boat around here that is used for water skiing. We can use that to escape. If we find Madoka and Homura, we can escape on the way." informed Kyousuke.

"That is a really good idea." Sayaka said as she was shocked that Kyousuke would come up with this idea. Normally it was her doing all the planning since childhood.

"Whatever, but if I find one simple act a selfishness from you, it's everyone for themselves! Got it!" Hitomi blurted.

"I swear this time." Kyousuke swore, "We can start our escape through the restroom. After a night's rest."

…

Morning came as Madoka and Homura woke up in their shelter in the light house. Homura opens her window with a sniper rifle in hand as she peaks outside of the lighthouse. From what she can see, everything is normal. The people that she sworn lost their souls were enjoying themselves like yesterday.

"Something's suspicious." cautioned Homura.

"Are those things still around?" asked Madoka.

"No, it's as if they never came." reported Homura as she also found something else, "Also Kyoko manage to come here by being a stowaway."

"May I see?" asked Madoka as she peers into Homura's scope, "Yep there she is and got some leftovers from last night."

"We better investigate. Get your bow ready." declared Homura.

"Right!" Madoka agreed as her ring turned into a bow.

…

Kyousuke, Sayaka, and Hitomi escaped through the restroom window with nobody detecting them. Kyousuke held out a map of the island from a brochure that was given to him yesterday.

"Alright, we just need to get to the other side of the island without anyone detecting us and we're home free." declared Kyousuke.

"This better work." sassed Hitomi.

Sayaka changed into her magical girl form as she scouted her surroundings, "It's safe, let's go."

The magical girl went forward while her friends followed pursuit through the trees and wildlife. Sayaka jumped through a bunch of tree to have a better view of anyone following them. Kyousuke and Hitomi would take breaks on several occasions when Sayaka is up in the trees.

As Sayaka landed on the ground for the eighth time, she accidentally bumped into someone with her legs. Sayaka fell on her back and saw the last person she wants to see.

"Why must this be a reunion of people I don't like?" whined Sayaka, "Then again, you of all people would try to sneak into our boat for the food here, Kyoko Sakura."

This person so happens to be Kyoko dressed up as an islander or it was a failed attempt to be one anyways, "Who Kyoko? Me no Kyoko!"

"Cut the act!" demanded Sayaka.

"Fine, you know I'm in every big party in Mitakihara Town. When I mean every party, I mean it!" scoffed Kyoko as she showed Sayaka her phone that is filled with photos of her in many parties to make her point, "See?"

"Sayaka!" shouted Kyousuke as she comes near to his friend along with Hitomi, "Who's that?"

"Just an annoying acquaintance is all." Sayaka complained.

"Oh hey, it's that homeless girl back at home." concluded Hitomi.

"Why are you people dissing me about being homeless? Just way?" Kyoko ranted, "Am I the only one you all like to pick on?"

"No, but you're the only one that shows up at the worse times." Sayaka moaned.

"Whatever", Kyoko sassed, "I'm here to party and show off my new shrunken head!"

Kyoko showed the group Mami's head with green marker all over her face and her all of her hair tied up. She looks rather upset that the group had to see her like this. Kyousuke and Hitomi were shock at Mami's current state, but Sayaka still looks pretty pissed off.

"You're a bitch. You are still using Mami for your scheme." concluded Sayaka.

"Pretty much." agreed Kyoko.

"I don't have time for your shenanigans. We have to get out of this island." Sayaka addressed.

"That head is alive and it's looking at me." whined Kyousuke.

"This is embarrassing." commented Mami.

"Now just follow me and…" commanded Sayaka until she heard some brushing sounds.

"Who's there?" questioned Hitomi.

Suddenly a pack of people surrounds them as they all looked happy and curious at the same time. To much of their surprise, they were the same people that were attacked by those dolls last night.

Kyoko literally threw Mami's head somewhere far due to shock as the head screamed as she flew. At least nobody gets to have a free viewing of the head in Kyoko's case. 3000 yen, people!

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked one of them.

"The party is over there." stated another.

"Huh, I thought you guys were attacked this whole time." doubted Sayaka.

"Nah, it was all just a prank." said someone from the group.

"I think we should get going." declared Sayaka.

As the knight was about to leave, she felt her arm being restraint. She looks behind and saw Kyousuke with dead eyes as he opens his mouth and the head of a Clara doll pops out. Sucking the life out of Sayaka.

Sayaka's soul gem starts to lose it's color as the magical girl grew limb. Kyoko tries to change into her magical girl form, but was tackled by the group of people as she let out a scream. She can't reach for her soul gem at this rate so she ends up like Sayaka I guess.

As for Hitomi, she stood there doing nothing. What a b****.

…

Homura and Madoka revisited the area that they had dinner and it was still in shambles from last night. Homura went to the kitchen and while Madoka decides to look for clues while she waits for her.

"Maybe she's looking for clues like me." Madoka said to herself.

Madoka inspects the room and found some tiny footprints that may belong to the dolls from last night. She took out her phone and took a picture of it. Maybe Homura might have an idea on what could be the cause of this.

Madoka felt something by her foot and it was a phone. Luckily this person does not use passcodes. She picks it up, from what see saw, the video was very shaking a lot. However, it gave some idea that the creatures were small and they kill people by sucking on them. For blood?

As Madoka replayed the video, she suddenly have a cold feeling on her shoulder. She quickly looks back and only saw Homura holding a two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast for her and Madoka. The pink haired girl sighed in relief as she grabbed the plate.

"Itadakimasu" said the two.

They both eat silently as it might be their last. With half of her meal finished, Madoka commented, "I think I found some clues."

"So you got busy. Makes my job easier I guess, but there's no need for you to do that much for me." suggested Homura.

"I was just bored is all." replied Madoka, "All I know is that whatever was here last night are small and they suck on people to kill them."

Madoka hands the phone to Homura as Homura takes a better look at the video. She then looks at Madoka's phone of the footprints. "Hmm. It looks as if some demonic dolls were here. Yet they look familiar. I regret just leaving without seeing whatever this creature may be."

"At least we found some clues." assured Madoka.

"Well, when we are done eating, I guess we should look around the island." said Homura.

…

Meanwhile in a shed.

We see Kazuko Saotome in a shed sharpening a big assed knife with some limestone. She looks rather scared with a calm demeanor.

"Well then. The devil has finally took my student's bodies. As far as I know, I'm the only survivor. But what can I do?" The Teacher contemplated, "I can exorcist them, but I swore I saw them not only lose their soul, but die in front of me. They must be zombies now I guess."

The teacher places the knife on a table and went off to get a hockey mask. She puts it on and tries to tighten it to fit. She took up the knife and cradle it like a baby.

"I guess I have no choice, but to kill them all. I don't have to feel guilty this time like the others. It's going to be so fun." lamented Kazuko.

The teacher under her mask made a smirk which grew into a laughter. She giggled like a bear choking on it's meal. Her laugh was monstrous despite being only a mere mortal.

…

After their breakfast, Madoka and Homura head out of the mess hall and could not believe their eyes. Everyone is alright. There were playing and enjoying themselves just like yesterday. Madoka looked uneasy while Homura looked at her friend with the same feelings.

As they were going to leave, they spot Sayaka in her blue swimsuit. She approaches to the girls seductively as if she was a cat.

"What do we have here? Two of my best friends." purred Sayaka.

"Sayaka-chan. I'm glad you're safe." Madoka squeaked.

"Don't worry about me honey! I'm all good." Sayaka scoffed and then she got close to Madoka, tugging onto her clothes, "Come on! You only live once! Let get down there and party!"

"Are you on drugs?" questioned Homura.

"Caffeine is a drug so technically yes." answered Sayaka.

"Likely, the real Sayaka would immediately deny that fact." countered Homura, "You are not the real Sayaka Miki."

"You got me." admitted Sayaka as her eyes turned swirly and her teeth got shaper.

Sayaka who was very close to Madoka tries to bite the pink haired girl, but Homura manages to punch Sayaka in the face. Madoka was freed and Homura froze time. In an instant, they disappeared.

Everyone who was playing stopped what they were doing as they all look at Sayaka. Like a general she stood above the possessed people and commanded, "Find them!"

…

Homura and Madoka ended up in a random part of the island as Madoka saw the raven haired girl stretch a bit. Madoka used this time too look around and saw something that she could never expect. It's Mami's head.

"Mami-san! Are you alright?" asked Madoka.

"I can't feel anything. I'm so glad to see you. Could you also get these bugs off my face? Also my nose itches." replied Mami.

Madoka crouch down and helped her disembodied friend with her request. Homura just looked at Mami with pity and said, "Despite being older than me, you should realize that you can repair your own body with your soul gem."

"I can? Huh, I never realized that. Thank you so much, Akemi-san." thanked Mami as she took Homura's advice and in an instant, Mami is back on her feet.

The green paint on her face is gone and her hair is back in curls. Mami is wearing her summer outfit since it is the summer and felt her arms and legs.

"Oh god I miss these." cheered Mami.

"Sakura-san must be here too?" wondered Homura.

"Yes, but I heard her scream while ago and some dragging. I think they took her somewhere." stated Mami.

"From what I seen and our clues, these human possessing demons controls the bodies by removing their souls and take over afterwards," declared Homura, "Though I felt like I seen these things before. They must be so forgettable because they are just so weak."

"Let's not get too arrogant." ordered Mami as she was looking over the clues that Madoka gathered, "I think that they must be keeping the souls somewhere. If we find and free the souls, we could kick the demons out of their vessels. In addition, we should find who is responsible for this and eliminate him or her."

"Thus eliminating all of those demons once we eliminate the boss." proposed Madoka, "You two are amazing!"

"You figured some parts out Madoka" praised Mami, "But it is very dangerous for you to come along."

"Don't worry Mami-san," assured Madoka as she got out her bow, "I found something that will help me defend myself."

"Then let's go." said Homura.

…

By an altar, there was a giant pit of swirling mist. There were cries of help and moans of freedom inside. It was all ignored and cast aside.

A person in robes went to the altar and bowed. A dark figure materialize in front of the said person to hear their report.

"What is it now?!" boomed the dark figure. "I am busy with the Blight of Kazamino in my realm."

"My apologies, but I would like to report to you that I have gathered the souls you need." assured the robed person.

"What matters more is Madoka! These souls mean nothing to me! Get her here as fast as possible. I cannot wait any longer. The sacrifice must be done!" ordered the dark figure, "Now if you excuse me, I need to settle something with a certain girl in my realm."

"Yes Master." nodded the robed person.

…

Homura, Mami, and Madoka walked for what seems for hours. Making sure that no one finds them. Whenever someone that was demon possessed appeared, Madoka would shoot them with magical arrows, but not fatal shots.

Each time Madoka did so, a toy soldier that so happens to look like a nightmarish version of Homura during her younger years. The victim would have lied down unconscious or in a coma. The girls were kind enough to hide the bodies in a safe area so that when the souls returned, the body is still intact. Their other reason is to not cause too much attention to themselves to the demons.

After hours of sneaking, they suddenly bumped into…

"Hitomi-chan!" shouted Madoka.

"Quiet down Madoka." ordered Homura.

"You guys are okay" Hitomi squeaked, "I'm so glad to see you! Those things got Sayaka and Kyousuke!"

"Oh no." moaned Madoka.

"But I think I found something that might give us a clue. Follow me." suggested Hitomi.

"How do I know that you're the real Hitomi?" questioned Homura who turned into a magical girl and got a gun pointing at her.

"Ask me any question and I am sure I can gain your trust." said Hitomi.

"Very well. What is Sayaka's favorite song?" Homura dared.

"I don't know and I don't care much about that." answered Hitomi.

"She is Hitomi alright. She never cared about music and her classes and previous relationship made her lose interest in it more." stated Homura.

"Does anyone find it creepy that she knows who I am in detail?" asked Hitomi.

"I told you not to stalk people, Homura-san." scolded Mami.

"At least we found the real Hitomi" Madoka chirped as she hugs Hitomi, "Let's just follow her."

…

The four appear in front of what seems to be a temple or sorts. The entrance was in a shape of a skull, obviously trying to be scary. Many unlit torches surround the front of the entrance like a kindergarten circle. Homura and Mami looked at each other and nodded.

The two magical girls took the front in their magical girl forms and used their soul gems as a source of light. Madoka and Hitomi followed pursuit to what seems to be more of a cave than an old temple.

Homura saw that Mami's soul gem was tainted. "Take some of my grief seeds. You haven't purified your soul gem in a while."

Mami took the seeds that Homura threw at her and cleaned her gem. The golden gem shined more brightly than it was before as it made their surroundings more clearer, "Thanks again."

The four entered deep into a narrow labyrinth as it was filled with stalagmites and rocks. A shade of yellow and purple shined through the dark path. It was like fighting witches all over again, but was a witch responsible for this mess to begin with.

The rough floor makes it hard to comfortably walk through this path, especially if you are wearing high heels or sandals like the girls are now. The ground seems to have ache of erupted rocks or smaller offsprings of stone.

Despite having some sort of light source, the group could not see what is ahead of them. Only what is around them at an 100 meter radius. Madoka hugged Homura who looked a bit nervous. The raven haired girl nodded and let Madoka hold onto her back as the continued.

Mami looked back to see if Hitomi wants to hold onto her too. However, the senior did not want to ask. She kept looking at the green haired girl who remained silent the whole time. She finds that odd, but not as odd as asking someone to hold onto them. Mami nodded this idea off her head.

After what felt like half an hour, there was a faint light ahead. The girls knew it could be a trap since there was nothing, but silence throughout the walk. Madoka took out her bow and got it ready for combat. As they get closer, they found themselves in a big room of shiny crystals with an altar in the middle. It's as if they were walking into a set in an Indiana Jones movie.

"Wow, it's so huge." said Madoka.

"Keep your guard up." ordered Homura.

Madoka has her bow ready as she looks around. However, she heard a little voice called out her name. " _Madoka"_

"Who said that?" asked the pink haired girl who had just heard an eerie and sharp sound. It was as if someone slowly scratched a chalkboard with a couple of knifes. It sounded as if it desires help.

"I heard it too. It sounds like Miki-san." answered Mami who tries to mask her fear.

" _Mami-san, is that you too?"_

"No doubt about it." agreed Homura as she pointed at a bucket like pit, "She's in there."

The girls went to the pit and watch in horror as they saw mist swirl around in it. In a human like shape, silhouettes in gray. The only colors that stand out were blue and red. The blue figure looked up and tried to reach out for the surface of the pit.

Madoka eyes rained tears and she acted on her instinct. She puts her bow away, grabbed hold onto the arm of the blue figure in the pit and yanked her out. Madoka was playing tug-a-war with the pit as the soul that she grabbed onto wailed with a horrible shrieking sound.

Madoka screamed in pain while Homura, Mami, and Hitomi covered their ears. Mami decided to use her ribbons to wrap around Madoka and help her pull. After the figure wailed while her arms were stretching and moved in abstract movements.

Madoka could see that apparition's suffering from it's face as it reaches for freedom. Holding onto it was like trying to ride a bull in a rodeo. The pit was strong as the ghost felt as if she was being torn apart.

The schoolgirl remembers the time where a witch did the same thing to her. The pain of your skin being stretched out to it's limit. The bones slowly being plucked out and separated with cracks adding the pain. The thought of the feeling made Madoka's spine chilled and was lucky that Sayaka was there to save her.

Madoka tries harder as the soul keeps on wailing. Homura and Hitomi are knocked out at this point since they can't stand the screaming. Mami's ears were bleeding as they drip onto her shoulders. Madoka is losing her hearing as she pulled and pulled.

With everything she got, she screamed as well and finally freed the blue spirit. Mami puts her soul gem by her ear and does the same to Madoka as she fell onto her knees. The blue figure approach to her as Madoka was still holding onto her arm.

" _You saved me_ " said the spirit.

"I think I hear you better thanks to Mami." noted Madoka, "Is that you, Sayaka?"

The spirit was clearly Sayaka as a blue silhouette with her face. " _It's me. I'm finally out of that thing. I was tired of spinning around the whole time. I thought being dead feeling numb. Well that's only half true. Just because you can't feel a body anymore does not mean you stop feeling sick after spinning over and over._ "

"I'm so glad to see you!" cheered Madoka.

" _Now let me go so I can get back to my body! Free the others too! Especially Kyoko cause I don't think anyone can stand her in there._ " begged Sayaka.

" _Hey Pinkie! Is that you?! Get me outta here! I want my body back!_ " shouted Kyoko in the pit.

"Looks like someone learned a lesson." Mami commented.

" _Mami! You're here! I'm really sorry, can you please help me?! I miss having a body like you. I promise to get you a body, even if I have to dig through cemeteries._ " pleaded Kyoko.

"I already have a body. Maybe I don't feel like saving you," mocked Mami, "Just kidding."

Kyoko groans inside her soul prison as her face looks up with a frown before being pulled in. Madoka lets go of her friend as Sayaka flew out of the cave. It was like watching a balloon being stolen by the winds.

Mami was there treating Homura and Hitomi as they slowly woke up too. It was excruciating to hear Sayaka scream, but then again, who knows what's it like to be in that thing. What sort of monster would do such a thing?

"Now…" Homura struggled to speak, "We have to find who is responsible and free the souls."

"Hmm. I think it has to be someone here. This is the perfect place to find the mastermind of this island." stated Mami.

"I don't know, Mami-san. I think he's hiding somewhere." said Madoka before a shadow covers her, "What do you think Hitomi?"

Surprisingly, the green haired girl was not there with Homura. Mami and Homura were surprised that she just wandered off after looking after her. Homura looked around and shouted, "MADOKA! BEHIND YOU!"

Madoka did and moved to the side. She saw Hitomi with a ceremonial knife in hand with vulture eyes. "Our lord and savior desire your body and soul Madoka Kaname! She shall not be denied of your purity!"

"Oh which goddess you worship this time?" questioned Madoka.

Hitomi bowed and pointed forward, "Her!"

A dark apparition form as shadows swirl around revealing a demon in a black dress and evil angel wings. It was none other than Homucifer!

"Hitomi Shizuki, you have done well. I shall take my sacrifice and you shall have my blessing." Homucifer exclaimed.

"Thank you milady. I shall serve thee with my life!" bowed Hitomi.

"YOU AGAIN!" Homura growled.

"Ah, a rematch. Sadly I won't go easy on you this time." giggled Homucifer.

"What is going on? How is there another Homura?" asked Mami.

Homucifer reached her hand out and the souls of Homura and Mami were sucked out of their bodies slowly. Madoka used her bow and shot some arrows, but the arrows disappear the moment they touch Homucifer. Whatever Madoka can pull off was useless as Mami and Homura were left as lifeless vessels.

The spirits of Mami and Homura were reduced to a swirl of violet and gold as they were forced into the pit with the others.

"What can I do now?" worried Madoka.

"Come my dear. Be with me forever my love." pleaded Homucifer with a soothing voice. "I won't tear you apart like this people."

Homucifer approach to Madoka slowly as the pink haired girl walks back. Madoka felt useless as all she can do now is pray for a miracle. As Homucifer tries to touch Madoka's hair, something slapped the arm away from her.

Homucifer took a step back and flinched at this unseen force. A goddess like figure sprouted behind Madoka, revealing an angelic version of Madoka. The goddess got a bow and arrow and shot directly at Homucifer.

The demon tries to dodge, but there were always arrows wherever she goes. Homucifer was feeling weak as the only thing she can see is her disciple. She stretches her arm as it dug into Hitomi's chest like that heart ripping scene from Indiana Jones: Temple of Doom.

"Milady! What are you doing?" asked Hitomi.

"I require your soul!" demanded the demon.

A green essence was slowly pulled out as Hitomi screamed in pain. The girl squirm as she cried and begged to be free of this pain. When her soul was pulled out completely, Hitomi's spirit tries to reach for her body, but her master's grip prevented her.

" _Milady, why?!_ " cried the soul.

"You will serve me better this way." replied Homucifer as she shoves the soul in her mouth.

The demon's jaws grew wide as she consumes the helpless soul. Gulping it down her throat as the spirit screams in fear. Homucifer is slightly rejuvenated as she opens a portal. Before she escapes, she cursed, "Soon, you will be mine!"

The demon enters the portal, limb from her wounds as she was engulfed into it. Madoka stood there remember those last words as she fell unconsciously. Her manifestation of her soul looks down on her and rubbed her hair.

"She'll be fine. I guess I'll have to stay here for a while until I rejuvenate." exclaimed Madokami. Yes, the Madokami.

The goddess shot an arrow at the pit as the souls that were captured are freed. Many spirits flew out of the temple like a swarm of bees chasing a tasty victim. Homura's and Mami's souls casually enter their bodies and awoke from their comma. They got up and saw Madoka who was sleeping soundly.

"The dolls should be gone by now." Homura guessed, "Everyone should get their bodies back safely now."

"What are we gonna do now? I heard that a boat will be here in a week and who knows what will lerk in this island. I bet everyone is too afraid to have fun here anymore." asked Mami.

Homura glared at the blond magical girl and bluntly replied, "Survive."

…

Epilogue for TitanOfPower:

"You b****!" shouted Sayaka.

The girl looks at herself in a reflection and it is not of herself. She has the body of Kyoko. She brushed off her long hair as she saw Kyoko in her body stuffing herself with some ice cream. She was lying on a couch with a supply of many flavors ranging from chocolate to red bean.

"Want some?" asked Kyoko.

"Don't you dare fatten my body! Because you had to bump into me, we had the wrong bodies!" scolded Sayaka. She looked at her soul gem or what is suppose to be Kyoko's soul gem as it's blue instead of red.

"Whatever. I'll figure something out later. You seriously need to eat more!" gloated Kyoko as she had another spoonful of ice cream.

"I guess I'll go have a hair cut!" mocked Sayaka.

Kyoko got up her seat and place a lid on her meal. She roared, "DON'T YOU DARE CUT MY HAIR! I WORKED HARD ON MAKING IT LOOK NICE!"

"Don't worry, you can fix it later with your soul gem after we get our bodies back. For now, I'll go have some fun!" gloated Sayaka.

"SAYAKA, YOU B****!" screamed Kyoko.

Well this is a disaster with this body swapped pair. End of chapter 17.

…

Notes: Holy s***, I never expected myself to write this much in just 2-3 days. This chapter has about 6000 or more words. I have made a bigger chapter than my biggest chapter.

Well next time will be the girls surviving a week in this island. There is some foreshadowing in this chapter so there will be some things you will expect for later. You can still add request for more things that will be encountered in the next chapter and for the chapter after that.

I would call this arc the island arc for now and it will be over next chapter.

Other plans include chapter 19 will be from a request and chapter 20 will have a special guest. The rest will depend on whatever happens.

New things I want to point out. For request, I want to add more restrictions since the requests that I have been getting lately have been troublesome.

One: No fetish based requests. If it just so happens to have it like succubus, the blob, or any regular monster, it's good. However, if it revolves around mostly the fetish, I will immediately refuse. It makes me feel uncomfortable as well as other readers.

Two: If I find a monster or a request that is too confusing and takes too much research, you have to give me some good descriptions or else I will refuse. I like some anime, video games, movies, and comics, but I don't read them all. If you got something from Warhammer, I can't do it since I have no connection with it and I have to know too much stuff for something that I never heard of much.

If it's like American Horror Story, I don't know it, but it has an interesting creature, tell me about it. Give a bio of the creature and I'll see what I can do. Basically your loophole is if the creature itself is interesting to me and can act on it's own without me taking too much time looking into a series, I'll do it and learn about it's behavior.

If I don't have a good connection with the request and it requires too much research, I will refuse. I know it is my job to do so, but if I have to read a whole series, count me out.

Three: No Creepypastas. Kind of simple.

In addition to all of this, whatever decision I make is final. If I say maybe, then you have a chance. Sorry if I sound mean, but I had to put my foot down for some people.

So overall, the next chapter will be based on surviving an island with monsters that you request as well as ones that are foreshadowed. See ya next time.


	18. Madoka meets Killers

The victims who lost their souls went back to their bodies. Dolls crawled out from their vessels and disappeared ever since their master has departed from this world. Everyone cheered that they are back to normal after living for only a day without a body.

Some hugged each other with tears while others took this as an excuse to drink and party. It was a very joyful day for these people. However for some, not really.

…

Homura checked Madoka's pulse and sighed in relief that she still lives. Mami did the same for Hitomi, but got nothing.

"What we heard from that vat is right? Hitomi is not in this world anymore." sighed Mami.

"At least Madoka is safe." Homura said and she carried the girl on her back.

"Someday your devotion for Madoka will get you killed." replied Mami.

"Let's hope not." grunted Homura, "We need to get out of this island. Even though we defeated one soul sucking beast, what if Hitomi was not referring to the ones we faced."

"You're over exaggerating Homura-san." scolded Mami.

"We don't have communication from the outside, people out there might be panicing or traumatize at this moment. The food has not been stored properly from my investigation and only cooked Madoka whatever is still fresh. People might not get back to their bodies, god forbid if a pervert got his way. I don't think this place is safe for Madoka." Homura rants.

"You make good points, but you are still making a big deal out of nothing." remarked Mami.

"It matters not, Madoka has to go home now!" declared Homura.

…

Meanwhile, others faced worse.

"Okay, we run for about 100m and get our bodies back." cheered Kyoko, thinking this is a good idea.

Sadly Kyoko still has Sayaka's body. She hands Sayaka her soul gem while she took the Sayaka's gem. Sayaka looked at her fellow magical girl with some doubt.

"What if we drop dead?" asked Sayaka who is inside Kyoko's body.

"That's why I have this girl here." said Kyoko as Nagisa appears behind her.

"Hello!" called the white haired girl behind her.

"Nagisa, what are you doing here?" asked Sayaka.

"Kyoko asked me for help so I came in my chopper." responded Nagisa as she pointed at her helicopter that could only fit one person. The chopper was decorated to look like a giant nightmarish caterpillar or Charlotte the witch.

"Might as well get this over with." sighed Sayaka.

Both body swapped girls ran in the opposite direction as fast as they can. As they continued to sprint, they noticed that they are getting weaker. Sayaka notices this as she felt her body getting heavy and dropped on the ground.

Footsteps come to the corpse as it belong to Nagisa who shook her head and grabbed onto Kyoko's body with Sayaka's soul gem. Nagisa is probably gonna do vice versa afterwards.

…

Madoka opens her eyes and finds herself lying beside a control panel. She sees Mami using her ribbons as wires while Homura tries to gain contact with anybody. Homura seems to be pressing something while there were beeping noises.

Homura saw Madoka wake up and was relieved. "Thank god you're awake!"

"Homura-chan, what are you doing?" questioned Madoka.

Homura responded, "Trying to get communication from the outside. Getting the attention of the police, the military, your mother…"

"My mom!" Madoka exclaimed.

"She might be worried about you so I sent her a message. Let's hope she reads morse code." hoped Homura.

…

"OH MY GOD! MADOKA IS IN TROUBLE!" shouted Junko holding a slip of paper.

"Honey, you're over exaggerating. I know she hasn't called back, but island must have low signal." reckoned Tomohisa.

"Yeah, but I got this message telling me that there is something wrong in that island." explained Junko as she showed her husband a slip of paper in morse code.

"You can read this!" Tomohisa replied.

"Yeah, and something tells me that she's at it again." noted Junko.

…

Nakazawa, a classmate of Madoka, was just drinking some Ramune. He was standing by a tree as everybody celebrates their freedom. He felt as ease and calm since his teacher is not there to bug him this time.

He closed his eyes to hear the people cheer and the ocean waves. It help soothe the annoying moments he had with Saotome-sensei. As the melody of his surroundings rang into his ears, another one came to visit.

It sounded like a faint pant. Something that was out of place with the party. The boy opens his eyes and looked back. He only saw nothing at sight. He turned back to his front as he took a sip of his Ramune.

"You can't scare me." declared the boy.

The panting sound rang again. The boy decided to look back again, but this time follow the sound. He walked toward an array of plantlife as he moved the leaves away. He did not go far as he could still see his classmates. He looked more sharply as suddenly he felt a sting in his neck.

He went to touch his neck and felt something warm flowing on his hands. He held his hand up and saw his own blood dripping from the tips of his fingers. The boy could not breath as he slowly got colder. The last thing he saw as a person with a knife and a hockey mask.

He gave out a faint shout as he plop to the ground. His body recoiled as the fresh corpse slightly rolled away. Sadly, someone spotted the corpse of Nakazawa as the discovery was followed up with hysteria.

...

"I'll stay here." volunteered Homura.

"Don't you want to join us?" asked Mami.

"As much as I want to spend sometime with you two, I need to stay here in case someone give us a call." explained Homura.

"I understand." agreed Madoka.

The two left as Homura is alone. Deep down, Homura wants to join her, but Mami has to get involved. She wanted Madoka all to herself, but then she remembers the demon version of herself.

Homura bit her lip over the thought of her selfishness over Madoka. She loves her, but was there a fine line? Homura decided to get back to the matter at hand which is waiting for any possible responses and calls.

As she is working, she heard a faint panting sound. The magical girl was sure that the room was silent with the exception of the occasional honks and cries of seagulls. Homura dropped what she was doing and took a gun out of her time shield.

She held the gun close to her as she investigate her surrounding. It was as quiet as she first came to this room. Homura took a deep breath, but felt someone breathing next to her with that panting sound.

Homura looked back and found nobody, "Whoever you are, show yourself!"

There was nothing again and this annoys Homura. She has faced many creatures with the same nature and each one of them has thrown her off the edge many times. The raven haired girl thought that she needs to get rid of this threat now.

Homura decide to go downstairs from the lighthouse as she took one step at a time. Making sure that she does not trip like in those horror films. Homura does look up occasionally to make sure she does not bump into someone in front of her.

She found what would be a string on one of the steps and decide to walk over it. Well that is very logical of course.

"Seriously, do you think I'm that gullible?" asked Homura.

When Homura stepped onto the step over, she felt a the step move a bit. It made a creaking sound as Homura put one foot with another. Homura sighed as nothing has happened until she heard the panting noise once more.

It was followed by a snap as suddenly the supports of the lighthouse start having rope racing around. Homura froze time and saw that there were string around her. All that look as if it can slice you up if you're not careful enough.

Homura then cuts up the string with her gun as the string snapped in place. The raven haired girl thinks that this tactic was a bit dumb and thought that the string will simply fall when time resumes. When time went back to normal, Homura's prediction was right.

The strings that were cut up were slithering in the air like spider webs near an air conditioner. As Homura continues walking, the string that suppose to be just hanging there kept moving. It sped up as it manages to slice up Homura in half. The top half fell off the stairs while the other half with her time shield remains.

A figure with a hockey mask approach to the shield and takes a look at it. The killer looks at the gem with some fascination and interest for a moment. The hockey masked figure then threw the shield on the floor out of anger, shattering Homura's soul gem.

…

"Homura-chan! I got you some lunch." cried Madoka.

The pink haired girl struggled to open the door and she continued, "Mami is coming any moment. I couldn't just leave you here so I thought maybe some food may cheer you up."

After some struggle, Madoka successfully opens the door. As Madoka looks around the ground floor of the lighthouse, she dropped Homura's lunch. The pink haired girl could not believe what is she seeing. She saw a bloody corpse of the top half of Homura.

The missing torso was replaced with a pool of blood with very little guts squeezed out. Mami followed Madoka as she lectured, "Madoka-san, please don't go running out like that."

When Mami entered the room, she held her mouth over her face. She could not believe that someone manages to do this. Someone killed Homura.

"This can't be." moaned Madoka.

"Impossible. There is no one that I can think of that can defeat Akemi-san." mourned Mami.

Madoka fell onto her knees, "No."

A faint panting sound buzz through Madoka's ear. This alert the girl to take out her bow and shoot her arrows behind her. A rain of pink rushed through the air as it actually hit something.

Mami gasped over the fact that someone was sneaking up to them. This person was holding a gigantic knife and wore a hockey mask. Sadly this person manages to get up from Madoka's attack as if it was nothing.

Mami transformed into a magical girl and ordered, "Stay back Madoka! I got this."

The magical girl summons an array of muskets as they shot at the abomination of a person. No matter what Mami pulls out, this person kept standing and approached closer with a knife in it's hand.

Mami then summons a giant gun that almost didn't fit in the lighthouse and shouted to Madoka, "Get out of here!"

The pink haired girl did as she was told as she went to the exit. Mami looked at the beast and said, "TRIO FINALE!"

As Madoka ran out of the scene the lighthouse was crumbling to the ground. When the girl went to a safe distance, all she saw was a giant cannon disappearing and a girl falling. It was clearly Mami as the girl fell dying with the mysterious murderer victorious.

Madoka uses this as a sign that she needs to run away. She ran to the other side of the island to find some help or something. Madoka thought to herself that she has no idea on what to do, but she has to do something.

Madoka then bumped into two random girls of her age. When she looked up, it was simply Sayaka and Kyoko.

"Sayaka-chan, Kyoko-san, I'm so glad to see you." panted Madoka.

"What do you want pinkie?" asked Kyoko who is inside of Sayaka's body.

"You… you…" questioned Madoka.

"We got back into the wrong bodies." explained Sayaka with Kyoko's body. "Also Nagisa is here."

Behind the girls appear the white haired child who just waved hello.

"Everyone! There's a killer in the island and he killed Homura-chan and Mami-san." said Madoka.

"Ha, I think that I'm the best magical girl around, but I still think that Homura ain't gonna die just like that." doubted Kyoko.

Suddenly a panting noise whispered in everyone's ear and suddenly Kyoko inside of Sayaka's body was stabbed by a big flying knife. It dug deep into her skull as the mysterious figure from earlier dashed right in and grabbed it's knife.

It then continues to cut up Kyoko as much as she can and found where she keeps her soul gem, aka her ring and smashes it. As a result, Kyoko is dead again.

Nagisa responded by running away to her mini helicopter and flew away in an instant. It was so random and silly that everyone just paused the drama to just look at this. Then the drama continues.

Sayaka uses her soul gem to transform and now looks like Kyoko if she dressed up like Sayaka which is awkward if you think about it. If only Sayaka has foreseen this, she could have saved Kyoko on time, but this killer was just too fast.

Sayaka looked Madoka in the eye to signal her to learn. Madoka did not want to leave because that all she had done as of late. Sadly, her legs said otherwise. She ran off while Sayaka went to fight the abomination.

…

Coming out of the ocean was a man in a hockey mask. He submerge out of the water as he slowly walks into land. He took out his blade and dries it off like wiping a window on a cold day. In his eyes he was thirsty for blood and gore. He looks out in the island, ready to feast his murderous rage.

This part will be important soon and yeah, this is Jason Voorhees. Looks like we have another killer on the loose.

As the killer got ready for his killing spree, he saw a girl with pink twin tail hair, Madoka, running out of the trees. He looks at his knife carefully and prepares for the kill.

When Madoka was free from the path of plant life, she has spotted Jason just as he spotted her. This signals the girl to run off to another direction.

The girl was getting weak as her heart starts pumping harder and harder. She was losing her ability to breathe. She had to rest for a bit, but another killer had to find her. Madoka rest on a rock and took out her bow. She aimed at the murderer and shot her many pink arrows.

The killer acts as if he felt nothing as the arrows did nothing. The schoolgirl was shocked and tries to move back only to encounter a faint panting sound. That would mean the other killer is her.

The first murder was holding Sayaka or Kyoko's decapitated head, body swaps are confusing sometimes. Sayaka is dead now, but her corpse look like Kyoko. I guess it works that way.

This killer has it's mask fall off and to much of Madoka surprise, it was her teacher Kazuko Saotome.

"Sensei?" asked Madoka.

"You ain't fooling me demon! I know what you did to my students and I shall free you soul MADOKA! I'M SORRY JUNKO!" declared Saotome-sensei.

"But sensei, everyone is back to normal! Please stop!" begged Madoka.

"Only a demon would say that." said the teacher as she heard a panting sound similar to her's.

She looked up and saw the second killer, or Jason, looking annoyed that she is stealing his style. Jason crossed his arms with the teacher staring back.

"So what? You kill with a knife and wear a hockey mask. Is that all?" questioned Saotome-sensei, "Are you also going to tell me you have a traumatizing past that made you this way. I was so ugly before and the councillors give no s*** because they were so busy having sex. Those kids bully me and almost drowned me. Luckily I met someone named Junko who saved me and we became friends even today! I had plastic surgery to look like the way I am today and now I have to kill her own daughter because a demon is inside her. Do you have something similar?"

The hockey mask killer nodded and took out a piece of paper and pen. He wrote something out and gave it to the teacher. Under his mask, it looks as though he can sympathise with the teacher. Not even a hockey mask can hide his feelings.

What he wrote shocked Saotome-sensei as she said it out loud, "You never had friends and your mother is dead. God I feel awful."

Jason looks at the teacher and took off his mask to reveal a deformed zombie man. The woman responded, "I look just like you as a kid!"

With the monstrous face, the killer blushed as he found someone he can relate to.

"Wow, I can't believe I found someone who can understand me." said Saotome-sensei, "We could go out after this ya know."

Jason nodded.

"Well, could this be love at first sight." Saotome-sensei blushed, "Not even my other boyfriends that I kill are this charming and considerate."

Jason looks at the woman and kissed her. Instead of anger since it's creepy in real life, the teacher giggled and blushed.

"Does this mean we all get to have a happy ending?" asked Madoka.

"No, we're still gonna kill you." replied Saotome-sensei, "You were a delightful student Madoka and I'm sad to see you like this. I must free your soul so that you may not have to face a fate worse than death."

Both the teacher and Jason whipped out their blades. Saotome-sensei dropped the head of Sayaka as Kyoko while Jason followed pursuit. Madoka walks back slowly, trying to find a way out of this.

"Sensei, I don't think you should rush this relationship. Sure he has some things in common with you, but you just met the guy." explained Madoka.

"But that's why we need more time together and the first thing we'll do is slicing your body like cake." said Saotome-sensei.

"Oh no!" cried Madoka.

As the two got closer, suddenly there were gunshots tapping on the two killer's backs. Madoka used this chance to run as she saw the navy behind the killers. Madoka sprinted, but bumped into someone that she never expected to see.

"Mama?" asked Madoka.

"Surprised to see me? I knew I can't trust this woman on an island by herself. Whenever we go to a place with kinky legends and s***, she gets into this murderous phase and I had to clean up her mess since we met!" complained Junko.

"You're not mad at me for not calling?" asked Madoka.

"Not really, I got a morse code message telling me about the situation at hand and I had to come here. I wish I can just leave that woman alone." said Junko.

"I'm glad I'm still alive." cheered Madoka.

And so, Kazuko Saotome and Jason Voorhees are imprison somewhere in the world since Jason is a powerful murderer. The two share the same cell and let just say they had some time together, happy for them.

As for Madoka and the survivors, they all went home safely. Thought the lives that were lost will not be forgotten.

However, Madoka decides to take matters in her own hands. She is going to revive Homura. This is her first time doing this ritual as she approaches to Homura's home.

She enters the library that is also in Akemi's residence and found a box that had a note saying, "If I were to die, here is a kit for you to bring me back to live so that I can bring the others back. Just follow the instructions and you'll be good."

Madoka nodded and got to work. Once she got Homura back, she can do the rest because she has no confidence in herself to bring back her friends and others by herself.

…

Notes: The island arc is over and it's time to go back to the usual request chapters. Just review and comment about this story, tell me your request, follow my regulations, and you might have a chapter based on that said request.

Another thing I want to talk about is getting noticed. I kind of wished this story would end up in T.V. Tropes or have Elfcollaborator mention this story in his story, " _Homura Reacts Redux"_. I mean, it would be fun to have that happen. Though I do not want to force this upon people to do this. If anyone can somehow make this happen, I would be very happy.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave some comments and reviews. The next chapter will depend on you readers. See ya next time!


	19. Madoka meets The Flood feat: Cast of RVB

Last time on Madoka meets Horror. Jason Voorhees goes on vacation. Now back to the story!

…

"I think I added too much chicken blood, but I think this will work." Madoka gulped, "I hope."

Madoka grabbed a paintbrush and tries to sketch out the symbol that is depicted in Homura's kit. The lines looks slightly sloppy, but it looks desent. Looking over to her progress, Madoka worries on whether or not this ritual will work.

Madoka then chanted, "Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right B A."

The symbols on the floor shined with a crimson red glow. The room smells like blood as the floor begins to sprinkle blood. This is just one big bloody mess of a room.

A small figure that looks like a red caramel apple pops it's head out of the circle with creepy eyes staring into Madoka's soul. The pink haired girl fell on her back and crawled to the wall.

The thing submerged of the pit as a splash of blood poured out of its body as it walks towards to the girl. With the blood dripping and leaving, it revealed a creature of no skin. Just muscle and bones with some organs.

Madoka shrieked as she look into the abomination's eyes and recognize who this thing is, "Homura-chan."

"Uhh. It is me… and it hurts everywhere." moaned Homura.

"I'm so sorry! I never wanted this to begin with." cried Madoka.

"Don't worry… I made these mistakes to… when I first try to bring back Miki-san." explained Homura as she whip out her soul gem.

The gem glowed and then her skin and clothes are back to normal. It's as if Homura just got out of the shower. Homura wore her typical school uniform and saw that Madoka wore the same thing when she got here.

"Why do we wear this all the time?" asked Homura.

"To be honest, I think I need a change of clothes when I get home." said Madoka.

"Even so, I have to bring back the others. Just go home and rest up for tomorrow. It is getting late." added Homura.

"Alright." nodded Madoka.

As the girl left, Homura decides to proceed to bring back some friends. She looked concerned for Madoka as her friend's experience so far were not pleasant. Homura thought that she all she can only be there to protect her.

…

"Damn it Grif! You had one job!" said Sarge, a red soldier holding a shotgun.

Sarge looked out of the window and saw Earth getting closer by the minute. Shields were pulled up to prevent them from burning up from the atmosphere. Grif, the orange soldier, appear through the restroom door and looked surprised of the situation at hand.

"Not my fault that I need to take a piss. I just love the taste of Gatorade."

Simmons, a maroon soldier, ran into the room looking worried and stressed under his helmet. He stares at the controls over the fact that Grif had the nerve to leave it there unsupervised in an important mission.

"The f*** did you do this time Grif?"

"I just went number one for a moment and I found out the ship is going to crash land on Earth, or at least a more primitive version of Earth." Grif replied calmly.

"We're all gonna die! And the people of this planet will die with us!" Simmons panicked.

"You're laziness had done it this time!" scolded Sarge.

"It's not the first time." Grif joked.

"You don't understand, this ship contains the Flood! Imagine the Walking Dead in f***ing space! We were supposed to dispose of it in a barren planet!" explained Simmons.

"Well we're f***ed" added Grif.

A dark blue soldier by the name Caboose appears with a Flood next to him. Everyone stared at the blue soldier who causally befriended an abomination in space.

"Hey friends. I made a new friend! I named him Fluffy!" said Caboose.

"You idiot! You doomed us all!" shouted Sarge, "First it's Grif and now a dirty blue!"

The ship they are on burned as it reaches into the atmosphere. Speeding up like a lightning bolt as it heads into a town of Mitakihara. Looks like these people are f***ed.

…

Sayaka, who was recently revived from the dead again, was walking home. She felt strange, but yet everything around her seems normal. She remembers that she keeps forgetting her first few deaths, but ever since dying became normal for her, it made her shudder. She would remember the pain and the cold touch of death.

She looks at her hands and they seemed to be normal. The girl took a closer look and her skin looks as if it was shredded and rotting, but it is not noticeable. The blue haired girl tries to shake away the cold feeling and tries to walk home.

Then a siren rang into her ears as she looked up. She saw what seems to be a giant ship, possibly landing where her apartment is. The ship's tail clearly shows that it is trying to target Sayaka's home.

"Oh no!" worried Sayaka.

The girl then ran to try to save her family and neighbors with all her might. People were in her way as she tries to push them aside, but not in a rude way. The bystanders were looking at her oddly as she tries to save the day.

"Excuse me, pardon me, sorry." Sayaka said.

This slowed her down as the girl had no patience. She ran into an alley and jumped over the building as she transforms into her magical girl form. Perhaps this would be a lot easier. She leaped from building to building as the ship draw more near and closer. She was getting closer to her home, but the ship was faster.

Upon being in front of her home, all she saw was ashes with a giant piece of a broken metal ship laying on top. Sayaka approached to the mess and fell onto her knees. "I… was too late."

The magical girl put her face into her hands as she choked on her own tears, "I can't believe this. How could I… ARGH!"

Sayaka slams her fist into the ground as she could do nothing about this at the moment. She took a deep breath and remember something, "That's right, Akemi could bring them back. That could work. I guess they have to stay dead until Homura can do something about this."

Sayaka sighed in relief as she was about to return to Homura's house until, she heard something crawling. The magical drew her blade and saw a crab like bug looking at her and scurry after her. Sayaka threw her blade at the thing and it dropped dead.

The blue knight took a breather and tries to leave, but she heard more crawling sounds coming her way. It's as if an army is marching into the battlefield. Sayaka looks back and saw more of these creatures going after her.

"You gotta be kidding me!" whine Sayaka.

She summons an array of blades around her and drew them at the creatures. These parasites are like a Hydra. Cut off one head and more shall come. In this case, as Sayaka kills more of these things, more took it's place.

Sayaka grabbed her last blade that was beside her, "I had it! I'm going after you all!"

The magical girl roared as she charges at the creatures. She tried to kill them all with close combat, but that was her biggest mistake. A group of these things crawled up to Sayaka by the leg as they reach for her head.

Sayaka struggled in having these things off of her, but it was too late. They have overpowered her and she is going to die again. One of these creatures went up to her head and dug itself into her.

Sayaka screamed in pain as the creature that dug itself inside her made her spew out some strange liquid. She fell onto the ground as these creatures walk away for her transformation. She laid there as if she was dead as she groan loudly over the pain.

She squirmed and twitch her body as she began to feel something grow out of her. Bulbs made out of that creature's flesh sprouted around over Sayaka's face and reached to her upper chest level and her left arm. Her face was set aside with a dead look as a new deformed face took it's place where Sayaka's head supposed to be.

With the transformation complete, the newborn monster went out hunting for more victims. Her army of parasite followed her for the hunt to make others share the same fate as her. This city is totally doomed.

…

"Breaking news! You guys seen the Walking Dead, well we are living the alien version of it! Parasitic creatures are roaming around Mitakihara Town and are infecting everyone around this strange space ship. Here are some English speaking aliens that have something to say about this."

The news reporter passed the mic to Simmons, the Maroon soldier from earlier.

" _Attention people from the year 2011! Or it is 2012. The computer was acting weird. My name is Captain Richard Simmons and I want to warn you all about the Flood infestations. I apologies for not speaking Japanese, but I must ask if you would all not panic and stay indoors with the doors lock. We will do something about it!"_

Grif appears and stole the mic from Simmons, " _Let me handle this!_ Attention everybody! Some bugs are here to turn you all into zombies and you're all screwed!"

Simmons looks at his comrade with some confusion, " _Grif! Where did you learn Japanese?_ "

" _I took classes for it. That way I don't have to wait for the English subtitles for anime."_ replied Grif.

Caboose for some reason has the mic, " _Hello! My name is Michael J. Caboose! These are my friends_ "

The blue soldier showed everybody his gun and a Flood on his shoulders, " _This here is Freckles and the little fella on me is Fluffy!_ "

Fluffy screeches while Freckles the gun said hello.

" _Is this mic on?_ " asked Caboose before the reporter took the mic away from him.

The news reporter continued, "And there you have it folks from these weirdos. Now back to… Ahhh!"

Fluffy dug itself into the reporter as she screams in pain. Caboose came in and scolded, " _Bad Fluffy! Bad!_ "

An aqua soldier appear looking very disappointed. His name is Tucker, an ally of Caboose in the Blue team. " _Aw man, I was hoping to get that reporter to take my story. Bow Chicka Bow Wow!_ "

Junko was watching the news before getting to bed. She was lying on the couch as she finds whatever she just saw as ridiculous. The woman sat there giggling on the over the top moments in the report.

"Okay, this is straight up ridiculous. This is by far the most ridiculous story that I heard from these people. Those guys totally look fake and those monsters look like toys. It's just, wow." exclaimed Junko.

"Mama, is something wrong?"

Junko got up and only saw her daughter Madoka with some concern. Madoka was twiddling her thumbs, looking very worried. The pink haired girl was wearing her pajamas with has small pink dots all over them along with her hair tied up.

Junko then had an idea when she quickly spaced out and saw smoke in the air. That could mean that the fire was real. She looked at the report again and saw that the report took place at Sayaka's apartment.

"Oh my. The nerve of those people! Making dumb alien stories when people just died!" exclaimed Junko.

Madoka looked at her mother with her face starting to tear up.

"Madoka, I'm so sorry. I… oh god. I don't know what to say." worried Junko.

"It's fine mama. I… I just hate these things happening over and over again." cried Madoka as she went to her mother for a hug.

Junko gave her daughter a tight bear hug, but loosen up as she heard tapping on the windows. The mother lets go and looks around saw a giant bug poking at the glass. Junko went under her couch and grabbed her shotgun.

"Hide!" commanded Junko.

Madoka immediately ran into her room while Junko lifted up her weapon and prepared for battle. The bug like things manage to break the glass as they crawl into the house.

"I'm not afraid of you little f*****s! I can't believe the news were right about something for once." roared Junko.

…

Madoka sprinted into her room and grabbed her phone. She had Homura is speed dial and immediately called her. After one ring, she quickly heard, "Hello."

"Homura-chan! I think some monster is in my house!" cried Madoka.

"The news were right. The Flood is here." replied Homura, "I can't believe my creations would return."

"You made them?" shouted Madoka.

"They were meant to be used to eradicate the Incubators. I had to go back in time to learn about intergalactic tactics in eliminating immortal races and this was it. Sadly the people that helped me turned against me for their own needs." mentioned Homura.

"How can we stop them this time?" asked Madoka.

"Well, we really can't. I never had time to do much research on them. Though I know where we can get some ideas. Meet me at the crash site." explained Homura before she hanged up.

As Madoka got dressed to go out, she heard something coming approaching into her room. This signals the girl to hide in the closet. She curled up to fit while she summons her bow in case anything tries to get in.

She heard the melodies of crawling and marching as they were passing by her room. It only got louder and louder as it seems that they got closer. Madoka readied her bow as whatever these thing are were tapping onto the door of her closet.

The shadow that touched Madoka alerted her to use her bow. An array of arrows strut through the door and she heard cries of death. She opens the door and saw some parasitic pest laying on the ground, dead.

Madoka heard more coming as she readied her bow. The cries from earlier had attracted more to follow. Madoka was ready as she shot of her arrows and never missed one of these things. Madoka slightly grinned that she was able to fend for herself, but that ended when she heard the cries of her father and little brother.

Madoka ran out of the door and shot more of these bug like things as she headed to her little brothers room. When she opens the door, she regretted in doing so. She held her hand over her mouth as she saw what used to be her brother is now a monster being controlled by these bugs.

"Tatsuya!" cried Madoka as she looked behind and saw her own father in the same state.

Madoka ran into the corner as her infected brother and father surround her. This gives her a chance to eliminate them with her multiple arrows, but she did it out of instinct. Madoka did it without thinking and realize that she just attacked her father and brother.

"Oh no!" screamed Madoka, "I was… I panicked. I'm sorry Tatsuya! I'm sorry papa! I'll get Homura to bring you back!"

Madoka walked over the corpse of these pest and her deceased family members as she plans to end this in her pajamas. This sounds more ridiculous if you think about it, but Madoka did not have much of a choice.

…

Meanwhile, idiots!

" _AH! It got me! It got me!_ " screamed Simmons who had some of these parasites on him as he struggles to get rid of them with his rocket launcher.

Luckily, Sarge came in and scared them off with his shotgun.

" _Thank you sir! I was about to die!_ " cried Simmons.

" _Quit your yapping and get shooting! I want to make a fort out of these things!_ " roared Sarge.

Caboose on the other hand was talking to the reporter that was infected.

" _Fluffy! You're big!_ " exclaimed Caboose, " _You grew up so fast!_ "

" _Target must be eliminated_ " said Freckles, Caboose's gun.

" _Bad Freckles! We are all friends._ " scolded Caboose.

" _Run away!_ " cried Grif as he was chased by these things.

" _Damn it Grif. Fight and_ _ **DIE**_ _like a man. Putting emphasize on the dying part!_ " commanded Sarge.

Donut, a pink soldier looks at the infected victims and said, " _I appreciate the hugs, but I also need my personal space. Who am I kidding, GROUP HUG!_ "

As Donut was about to get near to the infected people, they were instantly slashed by Tucker, " _Well thanks for being a moron just to make me look like a hero! I can get some Japanese chicks in my ship when we're done. Bow Chicka Bow Wow!_ "

" _Hey, one of them is on my head._ " said Donut until it drilled into his head, " _OH MY GOD IT HURTS!_ "

"Medic! Medic!" cried a bystander as he felt pain in his chest. Doc, a purple soldier came to the person to help.

"I took Japanese Awareness class so I'm guessing that you need a medic?" guessed Doc.

"Yes you freaky alien! These things got into me and… argh… AH!" screamed the bystander.

The newest victim ended up like the rest as strange flesh surrounds it's upper chest and face. Doc then got out his rocket launcher and killed the victim.

" _Bwah ha ha ha! That was one of the best five seconds of my life!_ " Doc cheered in a menacing voice.

Grif came shooting his Grifshot at these pests with grenades being launched all over the place, " _I don't think we are enough to get rid of these little f***s!_ "

" _You think!_ " shouted Tucker as he slashed one.

" _It's not like some badass school girl will rain from the sky and help!_ " moaned Simmons.

Suddenly from the sky, Homura actually jumped from a building and shot these monstrosities with a machine gun. When she landed, she froze time and gave a bullet to every Flood in her surroundings. All of these bugs and victims dropped dead when time resumes.

" _I stand corrected._ " said Simmons as one of the remaining infected victims approach behind him.

"Watch out!" cried a voice.

The maroon soldier could not believe that one of these creatures still remained. He looked back and let out a silly scream of panic, but a pink arrow manage to take it down. Simmons looked in his front and saw Madoka with her bow and wearing pajamas.

Grif appears and teased, " _You got saved by a girl in her pajamas._ "

" _Shut the f*** up, Grif!_ ", cursed Simmons.

Homura appear on a hill full of the Flood and declared in English, " _Does your ship contain an escape pod?_ "

" _Yeah, why?_ " answered Simmons as he volunteered to answer the question, " _We have a few that could possibly be intact and it's about to fall off the ship._ "

An array of escape pods fell off the burning ship as they crashed and destroyed one another. Luckily, one of them is safe and is ready to use.

" _I'll be taking it."_ added Homura as she went to grab Madoka by the hand and head to where the escape pod could be.

" _Wait, what?_ " asked Grif.

At this point, Homura and Madoka are in the escape pod and lift off the ground. The pod then zoomed into the air as the Halo soldiers look in confusion.

" _That was odd. First they saved us and then they just ditch us._ " complained Grif.

" _Uh, friends. Fluffy went missing and I found him like this._ " interrupted Caboose as he pointed at a creature bigger than an average Flood victim. In front of them is a creature known as the Gravemind.

" _How is that possible?! It would require a large amount of biomass to make it so!_ " argued Simmons.

" _It doesn't matter you numbnuts! Today is just a good day to die!"_ cheered Sarge.

"Yeah! What's gonna work? Teamwork!" cheered Donut.

" _I thought you were dead!_ " shouted Tucker.

" _My mom always says to wear a helmet everywhere. It will protect you for everything._ " explained Donut.

" _I call bulls*** on that._ " said Tucker.

The soldiers then went off to fend off the Gravemind whether they like it or not. Sucks to be them at this point.

…

Meanwhile in space, Madoka and Homura are in their pod as Madoka look at Earth from below.

"Wow, the Earth looks so beautiful from up here." praised Madoka.

"I suppose it does look nice." added Homura.

"Say, where we are going." asked Madoka.

"We are going to a certain ship that has some hints on how to stop this without eradicating the entire human race." explained Homura.

Madoka shuttered over the thought of the genocide of humanity.

"I apologize. It was my fault that I made the monster attracted to you." Homura apologies as she looked guilty.

"Homura-chan. I know deep down you had good intentions. You brought back those who are important to me and I appreciate that you did. At least they didn't come back as zombies or anything horrible like those horror movies." Madoka insisted.

"Please don't. I don't deserve your forgiveness." objected Homura.

"I said it's alright. Right now, you have time to fix this starting with defeating The Flood." Madoka said.

"You are right." Homura agreed, "I guess we have other things to worry about. I never wanted this to happen to you."

"Well, at least we're still alive and together." added Madoka.

Homura blushed over the word "together" as she shook her head and saw a big spaceship in front of her. She pressed some controls as the pod prepares to enter the ship and land.

"This is it. We need to enter the control room to find a way to defeat the Flood once and for all." exclaimed Homura.

Madoka nodded as the girls got off the pod. As they plan to go to the control room, suddenly a strange ringing sound buzzed into their ears. Homura took out a shotgun in her shield and the two girls turned back. Madoka immediately took out her bow to fight alongside with her friend.

What they saw was a small house materializing as if it was from a retro T.V. show. When it finally solidified, the door opened and the owner of this house went out.

…

 **Notes: Well this was meant to be a request for TitanOfPower to add the Flood from the Halo series. Since I don't know about Halo that much, I resorted in using the characters of Red vs. Blue because I saw every episode and I like these guys. I hope I got those characters right along with how the Flood works.**

 **I felt like I had too much Red vs. Blue here and I never expected for this to happen. I was about to have them appear less, but story wise they appear more. I hope this does not overshadow the Madoka characters. For the record, it was not intentionally meant to be a special guest chapter. Sorry if you did not enjoy this.**

 **Also for those who did not know, when they speak in italics, it means that they are speaking English.**

 **As for the next chapter, it will for sure feature a special guest intentionally. You can still make requests for the chapter after that and I kind of need it. Just make sure it follows the rules.**

 **Also please review or comment so that I can try to improve this story along with my writing. Until then, see you later!**


	20. Madoka meets Special Guest 2

**Today's special guest is a review known as Phelous. He used to work with the Nostalgia Critic with those Child's Play reviews. He's pretty famous for reviewing horror flicks. I give up, he's our special guest for today and we have some others that will pass by. Maybe.**

 **Also this whole chapter will involve the character speaking English and only this chapter. So italics for any moments where the characters speak Japanese.**

…

Madoka and Homura lowered their weapons as they finally saw who came out of that teleporting house. It was a man with a beard, short hair, and a lazy face. He wore a red t-shirt with a collar with buttons following it.

" _Who are you?_ " asked Homura.

"Sorry, I don't speak Chinese or Japanese. Probably know a little Japanese." answered the man.

"I said who are you?!" Homura spoke in her Cristina Vee English voice. The magical girl pointed her gun at the guy as the man raised his hands up.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I'm just here to review some movies to end some alien invasion from the sea and… oh man this is just some dumb story from a dumb horror movie." moaned the man.

"Answer my question!" screamed Homura.

"People call me Phelous and I review movies and I have to do so to save the world." answered the reviewer.

"How does that help?" questioned Homura.

"To the control room!" shouted Phelous.

…

We then interrupt the story for a description of a title card that could be made for this chapter. It features Phelous holding a flashlight with Madoka and Homura staring at him. The title says, "Phelous meets Special Guests feat. Christine Marie Cabanos and Cristina Vee"

Well that was a reference to the English Dub voice actresses for Madoka and Homura respectfully. I mean if this was a real video, it's either these actresses or Phelous voicing them himself and we all know how a guy sounds when he voices as a girl. Pretty amazingly funny.

Back to the story.

…

Homura and Madoka looked around the control room and found lots of DVDs and videos lying around. A couch that could fit a group was in front of a television screen that looked pretty cheap. Homura looked at the reviewer who gave a shrug.

"You gotta be kidding me." doubted Homura.

"The room says the control room so this must it." Phelous pondered.

"Let me double check." Homura cursed as she looked outside and face palmed herself, "Damn it!"

"Well let's get reviewing." murmured Phelous.

At this point, it's just a random montage of the characters watching movies.

…

Silent Hill:

"I already did this and overall, it's an okay film, but a horrible adaptation with unnecessary changes!" shouted Phelous.

Homura yawned, "I don't really care about this at all."

The two then looked at Madoka who curled up in a ball. Homura looked concerned while Phelous looked annoyed.

"Seriously, you're afraid of this movie." criticize Phelous.

Madoka shuddered, " _There was that creepy woman and then that girl and that man with a Pyramid Head and…_ "

"English woman!" demanded Phelous.

Homura translated, "She says that she is afraid of the monsters."

"And she's here why?" asked Phelous.

"Because… she's my friend." answered Homura nervously.

"I call bulls*** on that." moaned Phelous.

…

Human Centipede:

The scene they are watching involves the two female protagonist being lost in the woods bickering. Phelous and Homura looked annoyed while Madoka sat on her seat looking a bit nervous.

"This is taking too long!" complained Phelous.

"Honestly I stopped caring when we first put the DVD in." moaned Homura.

"Would lead to thing." Madoka guessed as she struggled in her English.

Homura corrected, "It's 'Could lead to something."

" _Sorry._ " apologize Madoka.

"To what exactly! It's just girls complaining." said Phelous.

When the scene where one of the girls refused to move, he said, "I'm guessing the original cast were meant to be five year olds."

"I am afraid if I am there." Madoka offered in poor English. From what she can understand from Phelous, he is probably saying that the girls act like children. Sort of correct.

"Use 'would be' and 'was'." offered Homura, "We had a lesson on tenses, but then again, the teacher was awful in English."

"You mean you'll be stupid enough to not realize that there's a house with lights in front of you. Oh wait, I'm talking to someone who can't speak English well." said Phelous.

"Hmm, I guessing that man is evil." mentioned Homura.

"He's as subtle as me being sarcastic." Phelous added with a lazy voice.

Very comedic music play when we see that evil guy. Whenever the antagonist makes a wicked grin, an over dramatic fan fare would play.

" _Who's playing that song? I don't think it's part of the movie."_ worried Madoka.

"It's just me. I thought that this sounded better than what we were going to get." replied Phelous.

…

Triangle:

Phelous sang, "Triangle Triangle Triangle Triangle."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I went through a hundred timelines and it's not as easy as you think it is." scolded Homura.

"I know, but are you saying that you are as stupid as the main character of this movie." Phelous implied.

"No it's just… No!" argued Homura.

"Look, I did a skit and it looked stupid when I did it." added Phelous.

"I tried telling the others once and it went badly. Same goes for this movie!" retaliated Homura.

Madoka screamed at the part where one of the characters gets stabbed in the back of his neck with some horizontal pole.

"Shut up." ordered Phelous.

Homura pointed a gun at Phelous and he just puts his hands in the air.

…

Corpse Party: Tortured Souls:

"Well, this is unexpected. An anime OVA that's only good for the carnage." Phelous said nonchalantly, "Yay."

"Eek!" cried Madoka.

Homura decided to close her friend's eyes as they watch one of the characters gets killed brutally by a giant abomination. Phelous just looks bored with a lazy expression as usual.

…

Ghost Ship:

"This is an example of the security of my house." commented Homura as she and the group watch the introduction where everyone gets killed by wires.

Madoka who was drinking a glass of water at the time and spilled some on her.

"Well time to add my running gag." said Phelous.

A cartoon old man appears out of nowhere and said, "An anime girl got herself wet. She's useless now and I was about to make her my waifu. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The old man was instantly shot as Homura has ran out of patience. All the old man has to saw was, "I'm laying on a pool of blood. That's mean I'm useless now. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Homura got up and looked over the reviewer and shouted, "This is pointless! We need to do something now!"

"Alright! The Nostalgia Critic told me that these movies are the key to saving Earth. I'll give a call to Allison." pouted Phelous.

The reviewer got out his phone and dial up his friend. When he finally got the call, he only heard a "no"

"But Allison." Phelous replied lazily.

"NO! I don't want to be part of this!" said Allison before she hangs up.

"I got nothing." Phelous shrugs.

"Trap." Madoka noted.

Phelous and Homura looked at Madoka who is still struggling in her English.

" _Those people died and became trapped in that ship, right Homura-chan."_ Madoka asked.

" _Madoka, I think I have an idea."_ declared Homura.

" _You do?"_ asked Madoka.

"Trap, most of these movies we seen has people being trapped in some way." Homura stated.

"Well most of these people are morons!" added Phelous.

"Yes, but there is always someone in charge of these traps. Like a food chain!" explained Homura, "Most of these victims either die or become abominations. Could it be coincidence that this has something to do with the magical girl system?"

"What magical girl system?" asked Phelous.

"Never mind." Homura grumbled.

" _What does it mean?"_ asked Madoka.

" _This reminds me about Kyubey and the crimes against every girl he meets. That movie Triangle, I often messed up when I went back in time. Could it be that fate wanted us to watch these movies to connect them with magical girls?" questioned Homura._

" _But there is no wish granting in this, Homura-chan. At best, these movies find ways to attract the characters." denied Madoka._

" _Madoka! You made a good point. Despite the fact that there is no wish granting, that along with what we saw have the villains using some form of bait." Homura noticed._

"English people!" cried Phelous.

"Give the incubators the Flood." concluded Homura.

Madoka at least knows what Homura said and asked, " _That is a good idea, but how?"_

" _Easy! This ship will do it for us!"_ Homura declared.

As a result of their discovery, the ship started moving and is shifting into overdrive. From the outside, the ship flew closer to Earth and opened a hatch at slowly forms it's secret weapon. A ball of dead Kyubeys wrapped around a magnetic ball.

"EH!" cried Phelous and Madoka as they saw the T.V. screen show that Kyubey magnet.

"This will attract the Flood from the whole planet and sent it off to the incubator planet!" declared Homura.

From Earth, anything Flood related floated up into the sky and stick to the incubator magnet as they try to infect the corpse of the many bodies of Kyubey. The ship then went into light speed to go after Kyubey's planet.

…

The lead incubator sat on a throne, looking down on Kyubey. The room is filled with incubators with only accessories as a means to tell each other apart. Kyubey on the other hand wore nothing.

"Hmm, I like your progress incubator," praised Head Incubator, a kyubey with a crown, "Though it's a shame that you could not get Madoka Kaname."

"Even so, we had an enormous amount of energy than before." assured Kyubey.

"Agreed incubator. You are dismissed." said the Head Incubator.

As Kyubey left, a ball suddenly appear in the middle of the room and the Flood attacks the incubators. Infecting them one by one. Since Kyubey or any incubator have no emotions whatsoever, they kept their neutral face as they are being attacked.

"How troublesome." declared Kyubey.

…

"We did it. We saved the world." cheered Phelous in a lazy tone.

"Now that we're done, we're leaving." declared Homura.

The raven haired girl grabbed Madoka by the arm and headed to their escape pod. Phelous just stands there by the dock as he saw the ship fly away. The reviewer just shrugged and prepares to leave with his ship of a house.

…

 **Notes: Well this chapter was sort of fun. That is the end of the Flood Arc I guess. Phelous was sort of a big influence for this fanfiction because I was watching his videos a lot at the time and I developed this idea while watching them. You could say that this chapter is meant to pay tribute to him.**

 **Next chapter is Elfen Lied based from a request that I got through Private Messenger. I never seen the anime, but the person who gave me the request helped me with the plot and we made it work. I am only using a certain creature that appears in the anime and it will be the star of the next chapter.**

 **Until then, please review and comment. You can make requests, but follow the rules. Also a new rule is that if it's an anime based creature, add some description because I might not seen the anime and it's more complex to research on than a vampire.**

 **Until then, see ya.**


	21. Madoka meets a Diclonius

**From here, every character speaks in Japanese again unlike the previous chapter. Also going to add a prologue and this chapter is based on Elfen Lied according to EliteSlayer103.**

In a lab somewhere during the invasion of the Flood, a bunch of scientist have finally finished their experiment. A capsule opens revealing a red haired girl with small horns sticking out of her head and wore a pink dress with white polka dots. The girl woke up slowly and is surrounded by the said scientists.

"Excellent!" gloated Dr. Scientist as he twiddled his fingers, "The experiment was a success. Now we have the means of fending off these aliens."

Suddenly the scientist heard his phone rang and he picked it up and received some urgent news. His face shifted from joy to utter disappointment. He gave himself a face palm and moaned, "The aliens are gone and our work was in vain."

The scientist looked at the girl and moaned, "Looks like you don't get to go fight aliens, Nagisa Momoe."

"I get red hair and horns for nothing?" asked Nagisa.

"At least your hair has color." said the scientist as he looked over his aged hair of gray. "With that said, thank you for your cooperation. I'll go on a marathon of Elfen Lied episodes so now to pout about my miserable life."

The group of scientist left the room looking tired and exhausted from their work while Nagisa just stood there and plays with her new red hair and horns. A guard appears and escorted her out of the room.

…

Madoka, still in her pajamas after her space adventure, was talking a walk around a destroyed Mitakihara Town. The city was barren as many people were killed off. For the time being, she would have a pretty lonely summer. There were building in shambles, blood stains on the streets, and everything is as silent as the woods.

Much to Madoka's surprise, she finds Kyoko feeding any survivors. The red haired girl was passing rations to everybody as if she was rich with food. It was apparently so since behind her was a mountain of it.

The pink haired girl approached to this acquaintance for a small chat. When Kyoko met eyes with Madoka, she was surprised to see her here.

"Oh, it's you pinkie." grumbled Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san. How are you?" asked Madoka.

"Fine I guess. I manage to get a lot of food and decided to share some." answered Kyoko, "Say, where's Akemi-san?"

Madoka looked up to remember, "She told me that she's going to find a certain artifact to revive the dead on a larger scale. It would take about a day or two."

"Hmm. Well I guess more food for me then." noted Kyoko, "Want something to eat pinkie?"

"Not really. I lost my appetite." uttered Madoka.

Suddenly Madoka turns back and saw someone walking by. Kyoko looked behind the pink haired girl and was surprised to see whoever this person may be.

"Nagisa-chan! You look different." Madoka claimed.

Nagisa brush off her new red hair as she replied, "I met some scientist and they say that they can make me more powerful if I look like this."

"More powerful? Like having super powers or turning into a cyborg?" questioned Kyoko.

"All they told me was to concentrate and then boom." Nagisa replied as she waved her arms.

Kyoko then felt her head swell as she kneel down in pain. It looks as if she has a strong headache as her face suddenly turned red and then BOOM! Kyoko's head popped like a pimple. Blood sprinkled around the corpse as it splashed on Madoka and Nagisa.

"Oh my god!" cried Madoka.

"EEK! I did not mean for this to happen!" screamed Nagisa.

More people came to see what was all the commotion is all about. A big pop of a head was something that could grab some people's attention. Nagisa walked towards Madoka as she held onto the fourteen year old.

When the survivors looked at Kyoko's corpse, they all panicked. They are in the same trance of fear as Madoka and Nagisa. There were a lot of shouting and screaming with dread as to something bad is about to happen.

"What is going on?!" shouted someone.

"I don't wanna die!" shouted another person.

Nagisa looked very afraid got lower and covered her ears. As a result, some invisible hands came out of her and popped more heads of people. The survivors screamed as they took a step back as the blood of the deceased sprayed onto them.

"Oh no! Not again!" screamed Nagisa.

"So it was you!" shouted a guy.

"She's just a girl" said another guy.

"Damn you brat!" cursed a woman.

"I'll kill you!" cried a guy.

Nagisa is then surrounded by a crowd of angry people. Hanging onto Madoka as a source of protection. Following her instincts, Madoka grabbed Nagisa and started to run away from the scene.

The people followed Madoka and Nagisa in a mob, cursing with death threats and insults. All Madoka could think about is to run while holding onto a crying Nagisa. Madoka could not help, but to shed some tears as they are being chased down by a crowd.

Madoka then eyes on the abandoned mall and dragged Nagisa in there. She has an idea where she can go at this point. The place where she first met Mami. It was in an area that is restricted and where Kyubey first talked to her through telepathy.

When approaching there, Madoka found a vent that was big enough for her and Nagisa. They forced themselves in and hid.

"I swear! I don't know what's going on oneechan!" cried Nagisa.

"I believe you! I just need you to calm down. Maybe your new powers activates when your emotional or stressed out.

Nagisa took a deep breath and looks more relaxed, "Hey it worked!"

The child summons her invisible arms and plays with Madoka's hair. The pink haired girl did not like this, but could not help but smile. At least they are safe, or are they.

Bang! A knife pierced through the vent much to the girl's surprise. They shrieked in response as they are found and are about to be killed. Madoka and Nagisa tries to move away from the stabbed edge and went forward through the vent.

"Come out and die you brats!" shouted a man.

"You will pay!" cursed someone.

Madoka and Nagisa crawl through the endless pathways as fast as they could. Nagisa struggles while Madoka tries to calm the girl down, "Nagisa-chan. Calm down. You'll hurt someone if you don't."

"I'm trying oneechan! It's just so scary!" cried the girl.

"I'll get us out of here." declared Madoka.

As they kept on going, they found some sharp tools going through the vent. It's as though there were found and the people they are facing are stronger than they thought. The invisible arms wiggled out of the girl, but Nagisa struggled in containing them.

"Deep breaths, count to ten, I don't know. Please try to calm down." begged Madoka.

"I don't know if I can." doubted Nagisa.

"I know we can get out of here!" said Madoka, "And I see a light. Our chance to escape!"

Madoka and Nagisa continued to crawl only to have their section of the vent drop. Madoka held onto a part of the broken vent while Nagisa held onto the fourteen year old. The girl tries to climb back up, only to hear the sound of many footsteps. Someone must of heard them and called the others.

"Oh no!" whined Madoka.

"I got this!" assured Nagisa who still looked a bit nervous.

Nagisa closed her eyes and then the invisible hands pushed them up. Madoka looked surprised for the boost as they almost made it, but that door had to open. From outside the room that they fell in, the mob discovered the girls and had some appliances that they plan on using against the girls.

Nagisa lost her concentration and Madoka tries to climb up, but she was not that strong. The mob grabbed Nagisa and plans on stabbing her. Madoka does not know what to do as she tries to beat the mob.

As Nagisa felt the tip of the knife and the beatings of the people, someone got punched in the face so hard that he was pushed back. Part of the mob trembled and broke up the circle as they do not know what just happened.

Madoka looked around to see her savior only to find someone that she never expect to be here. Herself. Madoka saw an astral projection of herself in a long white dress and long twin tails with golden eyes.

"What is this?" questioned Madoka.

The projection then made a snap of her fingers, forcing everyone around Nagisa and Madoka to drop. It then went back into Madoka as both Nagisa and Madoka has no idea on what just happened.

The pinked hair girl then brought the two of them back up into the vent and head to the exit. Nagisa managed to use her new powers to break the seal of the vent and both girls fell into what seems to be a trash compactor.

"We got away." cheered Nagisa solemnly.

"For now. We may have to just hide until Homura-chan comes home. She'll know what to do." Madoka sighed, "I don't know how long we have to wait, but we just have to avoid those people."

"I hope so." said Nagisa.

Madoka decides to close the trash compactor to conceal herself and Nagisa for the time being. The pink haired girl has no idea on what to do, but wait. She'll figure something out soon. Probably a nap will help for now.

…

Madoka was running through a starry path to who knows where. She looked ahead and saw a throne with someone sitting there. Madoka tries to get closer, but she got more tired as she continues. She even saw whoever sitting in the throne became more sleepy as she rested on her arm and slowly fall onto the arm of her chair.

"Wait! Who are you?!" asked Madoka.

Madoka was getting close, at least to a distance that she could hear her. All the person in the throne could do is whisper as she is getting more drowsy. All Madoka can hear from her is. "I… I… am… y…"

The pinked haired girl was then shrouded with light, blinding her from seeing what is in front of her. Everything was too fast paced for her as the light just keeps on flashing. It was too late for Madoka to find the answers she needed.

…

Madoka woke up, looking at Nagisa who was trying to wake her up. Madoka eyes open immediately and saw someone who found them. Nagisa shuttered while Madoka too out her bow quickly and aimed while laying on a pile of trash.

After a few seconds of the sunset blinding the pink haired girl, she found out that it was Homura. What a twist! Homura is in her magical girl outfit, looking a bit surprised to see Madoka and Nagisa with her new look in a trash compactor.

"Homura-chan!" shouted Madoka.

"Madoka and umm Nagisa. I'm surprised that my Madoka tracker found you here." responded Homura.

"Madoka tracker?" asked Madoka, "Nevermind. Nagisa got some weird powers from her new looks and people want her dead for it."

"Why does the government keep doing this? Resorting to making and finding creatures for whatever plans they have in mind." cursed Homura.

"Creature?" asked Nagisa, "Then what did I turned into?"

"According to the files I found, you are a Diclonius. A psychic being of sorts. Apparently this idea was pitched from some scientist saw this anime called Elfen Lied and I have no idea what is up with that." explained Homura.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Madoka.

"I'll have to teach Nagisa to control her new powers and use my magic to make people forget what just happen. Blaming all the deaths on the Flood." answered Homura.

"I knew I can count on you." Madoka praised.

Homura smiled, "Rest assure you that you can count on my always."

The raven haired girl then took out something from her time shield. It revealed to be a skull with the number nine on its forehead.

"I'll be using this to revive everyone and probably for situations that are impossible to fix. Though be warned about this skull, make sure that the number on his head never reaches zero as that is how many wishes that is needed to set him free." explained Homura.

" _What she said is true about my fate, as once I have fulfilled nine wishes I will have freedom to date. But I dread the fact, that you would resetting my number back."_ quoth the skull.

"It talked!" Madoka shouted.

Nagisa looked amazed. "Wow."

"Time to get things fixed I guess." exclaimed Homura.

"I'm glad that's over. I wish we keep having happy endings like this." said Madoka.

The skull chanted, " _Your wish shall be granted, for time to be slanted. All ends well, for you to avoid hell."_

"Wait, what?" asked Madoka.

Poof! Madoka opens her eyes and find herself waking up with the door of the trash compactor opening again with Homura appearing again.

"Thanks for opening the compactor for us again, Homura-chan. Your skull is something" Madoka said.

"What are you talking about? I just found you with my Madoka tracker and how did you know about my wishing skull?" questioned Madoka.

"Wait." Madoka noticed, "My wish!"

Homura looked at the skull and saw a number eight on it. A flash of light appear again and Madoka saw Homura opening the compactor again. Nagisa does not seemed to notice, neither does Homura.

"Time is repeating itself over and over again!" shouted Madoka.

Nagisa and Homura looked at Madoka in confusion over her statement. Looks like Madoka would be busy for a while. Don't worry, she'll get better in the next chapter.

…

 **Notes: Well, this chapter was pretty difficult when planning this. Probably should warn you all that if you're gonna give me an anime request, I will turn it down if I never seen it or could not make a good story out of it. Sorry.**

 **I did my best and I think everything went well. Except for the ending. I did not want it to be too happy and convenient. So I decided to add that twist in the end since I thought it would be too boring if I didn't.**

 **Also the wishing skull is meant to set up a future chapter if I felt like working on it or if I don't have much requests. Though if you all want to see the skull in action, you guys can request for it if you like.**

 **I hope you like this and please review and comment. Requests are always welcome too.**


	22. Madoka meets a Good Life

Today in Madoka meets Horror, I present to you a monster that is interesting. Something different than the others. What you are about to see is quite shocking. Three days after previous chapter, everything seems normal, but it was enough time for this monster to rise. That monster is Madoka Kaname herself! She is just a 14 year old girl with pink hair tied in twin tails. Very moe with that modest attitude that she often displays. She does not realize it herself that she is a menace, but others have. Prepare yourself for a very strange chapter of Madoka meets Horror.

…

Madoka woke up in a normal looking morning as usual and clung onto one of her stuffed animals. She let out a deep breath as she finally got up. Breakfast was made outside of her room, ready for her just in time. Madoka got up from her bed and changed her clothes out of her pajamas.

Upon reaching to the table, Madoka look at her parents and they gave her an unnatural smile. She has no idea what is the matter with them today. She suddenly heard them, but they are not speaking to her directly.

All Madoka can hear was then praising how great of a daughter she is. The girl had the urge to blush as she has no idea why her parents are acting so weird. Heck, how is she able to read their minds for that matter?

Madoka pinches her cheek and the voices from her parents minds kept on rambling. She even heard some private thoughts that she does not want to hear at all. Madoka could not turn off the voices as she kept hearing some personal details.

Madoka look at her little baby brother and he is acting normal as usual. Being as immature as always as he plays with his food and making strange baby noises. It gave Madoka a better peace of mind rather than knowing about what her parents do on Saturdays. Madoka's mother, Junko, would have to make sure he does not drop his food.

"Careful Tatsuya, you wouldn't want to bother Madoka so early in the morning." suggested Junko who looks as if she is faking her smile.

"I don't mind." replied Madoka.

"Alright. I understand." answered Junko.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Madoka.

"How can there be anything wrong when I get to raise a perfect daughter like you?" addressed Junko.

"Uh." Madoka stuttered as she just finished her breakfast, "May I go out?"

"Why yes dear, it's good that you want to go out." Junko agreed.

Madoka left looking at her parents to see if there is something wrong. She decided to go meet Homura for help. It often works as Homura is always there for her.

When Madoka did got out the door, she looked around and it was a beautiful day. There were no clouds in the sky and the sun is shining bright. It was not too hot, but it was just right. However, Madoka felt that it feels too perfect.

She looks around to make sure that there is nothing haunting her. Sadly, she heard the thoughts of something. She looked up on the roof of her supernatural neighbor with a house that had chicken legs. Stood there was a man that is a hybrid of a moth.

"It's you again." said Madoka.

Madoka remembered seeing the being before her camping trip that was a disaster. She guessed that something bad is to come. Madoka decides to ignore the creature and go find Homura quickly. Something is wrong and she has to do something about it.

As she head down to town, everyone seems to be having a forced smile as she walked by. Madoka grew uneasy with everybody saying hello with their artificial happiness. Normally Madoka would enjoy company like this, but today was different. It's all too fake and full of lies.

Madoka could hear what everybody was thinking, something made worse when you are in a crowd. The only word that she hears over and over again is "good". They view everything about her as good. Madoka felt like the center of attention in the worse way possible.

Suddenly, she heard a thought of someone that is coming after her. Madoka looks back and only saw a guy in a hooded jacket and a knife in his hand. When Madoka found him, he stopped and stumbled back. The force made the guy's loose hood fall on the back of his head, revealing his face.

"Kyousuke-kun?" questioned Madoka.

"I can't let a monster like you taking over everybody's lives! I don't care anymore! I can't live like this!" Kyousuke roared.

He charged at the girl as Madoka tries to get away and closed her eyes. The moment she took a few steps, everything was silent. She looked back and Kyousuke is not there anymore. Everyone around her looked content and continued their daily lives.

"It's good that he's gone."

"What an idiot?"

"How could he try to kill Madoka? She's the most perfect being on Earth."

Madoka asked with some fear in her tone, "None of you feel bad for him. I didn't mean it."

"Oh, I mean it is unfortunate that it happened."

"I feel bad for the kid."

"I was joking, I swear!"

"I need to find Homura as fast as possible." thought Madoka.

…

Homura was looking through a variety of books. All of them about entities, reality bending, and logic. She along with everybody else is aware of Madoka's condition based on that incident a few days ago. However, Homura strives to find a way to help Madoka control her new powers.

In a nick of a time, Homura heard some knocking on the door. She decided to pause her research to answer the door, hoping that it's Madoka. She got up and headed to the door where she peaks through a hole with Madoka standing there. The raven haired girl opened the door for her friend to come on as Madoka looked tired and scared.

"What is wrong with everybody?!" shouted Madoka.

"Hmm." muttered Homura, "I think the more appropriate question is what's wrong with you!"

"Huh. I feel fine, but today I been hearing people's thoughts, made Kyousuke-kun disappear, and everyone is trying to keep me happy." Madoka explained.

"I see." nodded Homura, "My theory is true then. You have become a goddess or sorts."

"It can't be." denied Madoka.

"You're developing the ability to alter reality, but you have no control over them. It clearly shows on that day where your new powers got out of control." explained Homura.

…

Few days ago.

"Everything is back to normal for now. I guess we can enjoy our summer today." exclaimed Sayaka.

"Yeah, but we still got that summer homework." noted Madoka.

"No need to remind me." shuddered Sayaka.

"I got some of it done already. How much you did?" asked Madoka.

"Uh, a little." replied Sayaka.

"I guess I'll have to help you out tomorrow." suggest Madoka.

Madoka and Sayaka were eating colored popsicles based on their hair color. Sitting by the park where kids would play in the hot sun with gorgeous blue skies adding to the atmosphere. Sayaka act as if she has not a care in the world while Madoka started to look concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll get it done." Sayaka chirped, "We still have a few weeks left."

"You said that last time and didn't finish it." noted Madoka.

Sayaka shrugged, "Yeah, but-"

"No! You are going to work on it tomorrow and we will enjoy today as it is!" interrupted Madoka.

Sayaka begged, "But Madoka…"

"No! You always do this, even in the school year! You have to be more responsible, please!" ordered Madoka.

The pink haired girl never felt so angry in her life. She has dealt with a lot of problems as of late and she does not want any more. First the whole magical system, then the monsters she had to face, and now she had enough of everything that she tried to tolerate her whole life.

Sayaka's carelessness was one of them as Madoka feared for the worst for her friend. She is sick of her friend getting herself in situations where it will be problematic. Madoka had held onto these furious feelings for too long.

She was about to berate Sayaka for this, but she was not there. There is no way that she would leave that quickly. Madoka looked around and Sayaka was nowhere to be seen.

Madoka felt something ominous around her as the sunny sky turned into a galaxy filled with stars and paper mache stars fell from the sky. People panicked as the disaster hits the Earth. Madoka tried to run, but someone shouted.

"It's her! She did it!"

Madoka saw people around her looking angry and scared. She heard the mob shouted at her and then more voices came, but not from her ears. She heard their minds. Each thought was more disturbing than the other as Madoka tries to flee, only to see people disappear in thin air.

People took a step back as they watch the girl look afraid. Madoka covered her ears and shouted, "Please! Stop getting into my head! I don't want to hear what you do on Mondays! I don't want to hear how your boss harassed you! Just leave me alone!"

With a swipe of her hand, the people around her disappeared into nothingness. Madoka eyes widen as she ran away in tears. She wonder what could be the cause of this and why?

…

"I… what can I do?" asked Madoka.

"Well." Homura said, "I don't know."

"It's… alright I guess." Madoka whimpered, "I guess I'll find a way to do something about this."

Suddenly the door was kicked opened, revealing to be Kyoko who walked in so casually. Homura has a distaste for Kyoko for continuing to intrude her home. Madoka did not expect this to happen.

"I knew it. Pinkie, I mean Madoka-sama would be here." Kyoko cheered as she got near Madoka, "Look, I know being a famous goddess is hard and annoying so that's why I want to offer you my services. Just give me what I want and I will serve you faithfully. I know it would be simple since you can just snap your fingers and BAM money!"

"Leave!" shouted Homura, "Do not bother Madoka."

Kyoko got to Madoka's ear, "Ooo, I heard from people that you don't like that sort of sass, shall I deal with her?"

"Uh, Kyoko-san. I have to agree with Homura-chan. Please leave." agreed Madoka.

"But Madoka-sama." begged Kyoko.

"I said leave. I sense greed in you from your mind. Now I sense how you will come again tomorrow until you get what you want. Kyoko-san, you are beyond redemption! I know you will not stop and I can hear all the insults of me." explained Madoka.

"What insults? Why would I insult you your most gracious?" asked Kyoko as she held onto her dear life.

"You called me a dumb ass, a wuss, useless, and so much more." added Madoka.

"Madoka! Calm down! You're losing control over your powers!" warned Homura.

"Kyoko, I had it with your selfishness. You kept Mami's head captive for a few weeks, you have tormenting and stole from others, you have let people die on several occasions, and so much more. For what? Because you're parents are gone and you hate humanity afterwards! I am sorry for that to happen to you, but I do not wish for you to make that happen to others!" judged Madoka.

"Madoka-sama, please!" begged Kyoko.

"MADOKA!" cried Homura as she held onto Madoka.

"Kyoko Sakura, you are ought to be taught a lesson! I will not kill you, nor will you go unpunished!" declared Madoka as an avatar appear above her. The avatar looks like Madoka as a goddess with a frown on her face.

"You're a bad girl! You're a _very_ bad girl! And you keep thinking bad thoughts about me!"

In an instant, Kyoko screamed in pain as her body changes. Her whole body swell as the bones rearrange itself and the neck spun and twisted. Her very body changed into a horrific shape of a fleshy abomination.

The skin turned hard and Kyoko kept on screaming and screaming. Kyoko felt her neck turned sore and jumpy as her head flail back and forth. After moments of agony, Kyoko is finished, but her punishment has just started.

A tornado appear as Homura's belonging get thrown around along with a montage of random things flying around. It was overwhelming as Madoka felt angry until she is afraid.

The tornado now has more things that are not suppose to be here to begin with as there were cracks around the walls. It looks as if your favorite clothes were ripped through shreds by a cat. Monsters and characters from the past, present, future, and other worlds appear out of nowhere, haunting the scene.

Any monster that was sealed away were free to roam this room. Strange characters are either confused or play along with the chaos and mayhem.

One of these characters or monsters is Homucifer who was sitting by a table drinking some purple stuff. She laughed at Homura who held onto Madoka as Homura changed into her magical girl form and shot at the demon.

Homucifer just blocked the bullets and said, "Ha! You still think you can protect her. How can you protect Madoka, when you can't protect yourself? Prepare for the worst!"

"Quiet you! I got this under control!" shouted Homura.

"We'll see about that." Homucifer giggled as she flew away with her drink and table.

Then Dio Brando appears with a fabulous pose screaming, "WRYYYYYY!"

"Get away you freak!" shouted Homura.

Suddenly the Mothman appear as he could not stand still. His appearance angered Homura as he is just there warn her that something bad is coming.

"I know something bad is going to happen already! LEAVE!" ordered Homura.

The Mothman then let the current of the tornado whisk him away. Homura has to end this once and for all. Homura shouted Madoka's name as Madoka gave into her fear and anger. "Please calm down or else you'll hurt everybody. Your family, your friends, and me!"

Madoka's avatar simmered down and went back inside of Madoka. The pink haired girl too a deep breathe and is back to normal with a face full of regret. "I'm sorry."

"Shush now, I'm here." Homura assured as she hugged Madoka, "We will find a way to fix this."

As Homura and Madoka hugged for this touching moment, someone shouted, "HEY! Is anyone gonna help me here?!"

The two look as saw Kyoko as a jack in a box. Kyoko wore a red jester hat with a striped pattern and her head is attached to a spring. Her body is a box of red, black, and white with gems and carvings decorating around it.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-san, I got out of control." Madoka apologies.

"Look Madoka-sama, we all get angry at times and I do bad things because I'm angry." stated Kyoko, "Now turn me back!"

"How about I keep you here as an antique for a while? Or better yet, Madoka can use you for practice in controlling her powers." Homura suggested.

"I'm not some plaything!" Kyoko argued.

Homura closed Kyoko's box as she screamed and muffled from the inside. That's the sad thing about jack in the box toys.

"I don't think Kyoko-san should be like this." said Madoka as she concentrated on Kyoko, trying to turn her back to normal.

With some struggle, Kyoko instantly became human again. Kyoko touched herself all over in relief as Madoka sighed.

"Next, I'll have to bring everybody back and restore things back to the way it is." declared Madoka as she took a deep breathe and it worked.

From the outside, people who went missing came back. Everybody went back to what they were doing without any fake smiles. They had forgotten about Madoka in her infamous glory thanks to Madoka's mind wipe.

Despite this being a convenient ending, Madoka looked tired and out of energy. She fell down onto her knees as she felt as if she ran around the world. Madoka was sweating and breathing heavily as turning things back to normal was too much for her.

"Madoka!" cried Homura.

"I'm fine. Just tired." replied Madoka as she struggled in breathing properly.

"I get it now, your powers come from your emotions and doing so when calm tires you out more than when you are stressed." explained Homura.

"Screw you guys! I'm going home!" declared Kyoko as she left and had enough of all of this.

"I have to get rid of this power." said Madoka, "Nobody would be able to handle it."

As a result, the goddess avatar earlier came out of Madoka after she said that.

"I'm at full strength now!" cheered the goddess.

"Who are you?!" questioned Homura.

"I'm Madoka from another world as another being." the goddess greeted, "I'm just hiding in your Madoka to regain my strength against your demon self. I think I'm ready now."

The goddess disappeared as Madoka fell asleep. The girl lied on the floor unconscious as all this power and trouble today was too much for her. Being all powerful is too much work if you ask me.

Homura has no idea what was going on as her nose bleed at the sight of the goddess version of Madoka. Not only that, she gets to carry Madoka home or keep her in her bedroom for a while. The possibilities are endless as Madoka is all hers for the day.

Homura stared at her friend who is sleeping soundly, having no idea what to do. All she can think about is that she gets some Madoka today. Homura then said, "It's a good life."

…

 **Notes: I am aware that nobody requested this. As of late, I have been losing my mojo and decided to write a chapter on what I want to do. So for the next few chapters, it will be just that. There will be some request chapters from here and there if I am given any interesting ones.**

 **I apologize for those that has requests that I rejected. Be aware that I judge the request based on what type of story I can make. I get brain farts or writer's blocks if I tried to work on requests that I can't do anything good with it.**

 **For the next chapter, I was thinking about either making it about that movie Unfriended with the main characters deal with the internet better than the actual movie or a Pinocchio and Five Nights at Freddy's influenced amusement park. Which do you guys want?**

 **Please leave a review and comment and I'll see you soon.**


	23. Madoka meets Aokigahara Land Part 1

Madoka woke up in the morning and sat up in her bed looking paranoid. She can't find comfort outside, from her parents, from her friends, and not even in her bedroom. All the girl could think about is the fact that she is not safe.

Madoka laid back on the bed, covered in her blanket. That is all that she can think of doing at the moment. Even then, she still feels unsafe from what horror awaits her.

There was a knocking sound from the door and Madoka tighten her grip of her blankets. The doors swung open as Madoka regret not locking them. Madoka held onto her blankets with her life. Hoping that whoever is coming at her will go away.

Sadly, her source of comfort was deprived of her as it was yanked out of her hands. Madoka closed her eyes and screamed. Not wanting to see who is after her and prepared for death.

"Madoka? You overslept for once." said her mother Junko with her husband beside her, "You act as if we were some creepy ass followers that are afraid of you for your reality bending powers."

"That was oddly specific." replied Tomohisa.

"Mama, papa, I think I'll stay here for the day." moaned Madoka.

"Hmm, you got those problems I see. I knew this day will come." noted Junko, "Some traumatizing event has turned you into an introvert."

"More like multiple events." added Madoka with some anxiety.

"That is why I have these!" declared Junko as she present her daughter a bunch of tickets, "We will go on a trip to this amusement park that will be demolished soon along with your friends."

Madoka looks at the tickets for the name of the place and from what she read was "Aokigahara Land". The name itself made Madoka shuttered in the inside.

"Why that place? I don't think a park with the name Aokigahara in it is a good idea." Madoka cautioned.

"She's right. It's as if it's named about that forest filled with multiple suicides." added Tomohisa.

"You guys honestly believe that. I used to hang around there as a kid during the summer. There were no problems except for the kids that went missing and Kazuko killing some of them." beamed Junko.

"Is the park even at the place?" asked Madoka.

"Sort of." answered Junko, "Now I'll have to call work that I'll deal with this park while having fun with it at the same time with my family. Now operation 'Getting Madoka to stop being an introvert like me during freshman year in high school' will commence."

"It's still odd that you planned this out for a while." Madoka fretted.

"Oh I planned this way before you were born. It's a family tradition!" explained Junko.

"Here we go again. Just like high school." Tomohisa fretted.

…

Madoka is in a bus with her mother along with her friends Sayaka, Homura, Mami, and Kyoko for some reason. Kyoko only got invited because Junko felt bad for her being that homeless girl. Then again, Kyoko is getting richer by the minute from her scams.

As for Madoka's father, he was too afraid of going to the said park because of the name "Aokigahara". His excuse was that Tatsuya would probably not like the place and he needs to babysit his baby son at home. Good call.

Madoka sat next to Homura who blushed by being near the girl. The pink haired girl is still afraid of what's to come after her. Homura having mixed feelings for her is not making things any better.

The middle school girl hopes that her mother's plans work at her time of despair. Maybe this park is not a bad idea. Madoka looks through the window and thinks that things will be better today.

When the bus stops, Madoka's expectations dropped tremendously. She got out the bus to see that the park entrance is decaying. The pain on the sign looks faded to the point that it's more of a stain than a paint job. The walls of the entrance has as much quality as a children's drawing.

There were plantlife covering the gates as a clear view of a forest surrounds it. Something tells Madoka that this place was bad news from the start. There might be a possibility that this park is near the suicide forest.

"Hmm, I can see why people want to shut this place down." exclaimed Mami.

"Whatever, as long as we get to have fun, I don't see the problem." said Kyoko.

"I still wonder how you got invited." Sayaka grumbled.

"What can I say? I'm a sweet girl." mocked Kyoko.

"Let's not argue right now." ordered Mami, "Just remember to be careful since I think this place might be dangerous."

Junko came in and pat Mami's shoulders, "Don't worry kid! I've been here before and it's fine."

A part of the entrance fell as everyone looked and was shocked. They all turned to Junko who only shrugged as they continued onward. This place is obviously not an ideal place for kids. I wonder why people keep going to places like these in horror movies.

Madoka held onto Homura's hands tightly as the raven haired girl grins for the firm touch. An eerie feeling arose from Madoka not just from the amusement park, but from Homura's strange behavior.

The group approaches to a ticket booth that houses an animatronic who is suppose to be collecting the tickets. The doll looked like a teen that is working part time with a big bow and red vest over the white shirt. It gave them a smile that does not change just like Kyubey's face.

"Tickets please." said the animatronic, "Tickets please."

Junko inserted six tickets into a slot as the gates became easier to push. Even after that, the doll keeps on repeating those two words as the girls proceed. One at a time, the group got through into this cheap amusement park that Junko is so proud of. Sadly, the other girls do not feel the same.

The place was a ghost town with costumed people walking around, waiting to interact with anyone. They even spot someone resting by a wall smoking while keeping it's mask on. These workers are probably bored of nothing to do the whole day.

"You girls get to go whatever you want." said Junko, "Since not a lot of people around, that means no line!"

The mother cheered as she ran into some random attraction while the girls are left alone. They are lead to a ghost town of an area all thanks to a delusional mother.

"I'll go to them carnival games, wanna come?" asked Kyoko.

"I'll go where Madoka wants to go." replied Homura.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Madoka gasped.

"I'll probably tag along with you two. Something tells me that it's not safe to go alone." suggested Sayaka.

"Stay away Miki." hissed Homura in her mind.

Sayaka got the message just from Homura staring at her, but decides to ignore it.

"I think I'll investigate this place." suggested Mami as she transformed into her magical girl form, "I have a bad feeling about this place."

Mami left leaving Sayaka, Madoka, and Homura alone. The three girls looked around as the mascots seemed more dead than bored. This gives Sayaka and Madoka the chills as Homura glares at her surroundings.

…

Kyoko was walking through an area filled with tents of carnival games. All of them being old fashioned and outdated. There were stains on the fabric and some tears on the tops. The games were filled with faded lights that blinked as if it were dying out.

None of this mattered to Kyoko as she want to try something retro and old fashioned. All she knew that it would be new experience. The first thing she tried out was a High Striker with a sign yelling, "Test your Strength".

Standing by it was a bear costumed man who stood there like a corpse. It has dirt over it's fur with a carnival suit that is messy and decaying. Kyoko paid no attention to that sadly.

"Hey dude! I wanna try this game." demanded Kyoko, "How much?"

The costumed man looked at the girl with it's permanent smile and hands her a hammer. He said in a chilling voice, "For free."

"COOL!" shouted Kyoko as she slams the hammer into the High Striker. The meter went so high that it reaches to the bell. It rang loudly as Kyoko won the challenge.

"We have a winner." the costume man addressed with a solemn voice. He hands the girl a giant stuffed bear version of himself. It looks cleaner than the actual bear.

"I think I'm loving this place." stated Kyoko as she hated towards for the next game.

Behind her back, the bear stares at Kyoko one last time. Looking hungry for something that Kyoko have in particular. Her life.

…

Sayaka, Madoka, and Homura got onto a roller coaster that seemed to be rusting. There were nobody else in line as it was just those three and a costumed employee. The carts has no seatbelts and only handles to support any riders.

It was all Sayaka's idea of choosing this attraction first since the others have no idea what they want to do. Sayaka sat on the cart alone while Madoka and Homura are paired up. The costumed operator turned some switches to get the ride starting as Madoka looks anxious with her hands gripped tightly on the handles.

"You can leave if you want." suggested Homura.

"It's fine. I can't think of anything better to do." replied Madoka.

"I see." noted Homura.

"Guys! It's starting!" shouted Sayaka.

An awful screeching sound rang as the wheels rubbed onto the tracks. The motion of the carts were rigged and rough as it slowly got more smooth. However, the cry of a dying cat still continued from below the carts.

As they head up to the hill, the girls have a clear sight of what is ahead. It looks pretty normal from what they saw before the ride. But mist covered the tracks as they reached the top of the hill. The moment they dropped, the mist cleared to reveal a different sight.

From ahead were broken tracks that were hanging in the air. The girls were lucky that their cart was fast enough to go over the tracks. Sadly, there might be a chance where they may fall into their demise.

Homura changed into her magical girl form and froze time immediately. She grabbed Madoka and Sayaka as she jumped off the cart that was clearly heading to it's doom. Madoka and Sayaka were surprised that Homura would just grab them and jump off a roller coaster.

"Something is not right around here." thought Homura.

…

Junko is in a hall of mirrors after going on some rides herself. Since she is all alone, she decides to take out a pint that she hid and drank out of it. She stashed it away as she remembers one of her visits to the park when she was younger.

…

"We need to get out of here." ordered girl in a hockey mask who grabbed Junko away from where she stands.

A younger Junko looked surprised as to what is going on, "Look, I get that guy just touched my ass, but shouldn't we just report this, Kazuko."

"And get groped by them too!" added Kazuko, "Every worker here, they are possessed costumes and robots!"

The hockey masked girl pointed at a bunch of costumed people going mad. They started to attack some of the students from Junko's school who are only here for a graduation party. This has alarmed Junko over the chaos around her.

"Don't go on your crazy ghost stories! Maybe they are all drugged." stated Junko.

"Maybe, but we need to get out of here." shouted Kazuko as they two ran.

Junko saw some of her friends being grabbed away which actually scared her. She has no idea what is going on, but there must be a reason why all the employees are acting weird. Maybe it's best that they should leave.

…

"Those were the days." remembered Junko, "I wonder what cause those guys to go crazy on that day?"

Junko looked through the mirrors and saw herself looking oddly skinny. "Ha, such a classic."

She then looks at another mirror and this one has a twist. She is looking at her younger self when she was graduating middle school. She has similar twintails, but a different hair color. The reflection wore a more outdated version of Madoka's school uniform since it lack some details. In addition, this younger version is smaller than her.

"For a run down place, it managed to update its technology." noted Junko.

The mother then looked behind and saw a more surprising reflection of her as a corpse. Junko's jaw dropped over seeing herself with rotten skin with some bones showing up. Her clothes were tattered and ripped, covering the ripped skin.

Junko stepped back as she could not believe what she is seeing. "Oh dear god! They can afford this, but not get the place cleaned up!"

The woman then look back and saw herself surrounded by old friends of hers. They grabbed the reflection version of her away making Junko sweating bullets. She turned to her side and saw that she is surrounded by costumed people in the same place as her old friends.

She found herself being held onto by the soft hands of these employees as they all got closer to her. Making Junko feel claustrophobic and terrified. The crowd made the woman feel like she is being crushed as they take her away.

All the woman can do is scream and panic for help. Sadly, there is no one that can hear her. Even if they did, it would be too late.

…

 **Notes: I personally feel that I took too long in making this chapter. I feel sleepy everyday for some reason. Other than that, I checked and know that this chapter is about 2300 words or more. Sorry.**

 **Part 2 is coming soon and after that a zombie chapter. Sadly after the zombie chapter, I'm going hiatus again because I need a break on this series. Feeling a bit tired is all.**

 **At least you all can have two more chapters coming up soon. Until then, see ya soon.**


	24. Madoka meets Aokigahara Land Part 2

Mami knows that there is something wrong with this park. She just have to find out why and how. With a musket in hand, she scouts the forbidden areas as she hid from the costumed employees.

Her first clue is to look into the "Staff Only" rooms to get some clues. Probably there might be some management issues or worse, a witch. Either way, Mami feels that it is her job to investigate the park.

Using whatever magic she can to stay stealthy, she found a door that seems to be off limits to guest. It read, "Costume Room" which would be Mami's first step in her investigation. Using her ribbons, they curled into the knob's hole and starts unlocking it from the inside. Because Mami is an experienced magical girl, it opened with ease without any commotion.

Mami then slide through the door and only found a garbaged room. She closed the door behind her slowly and took out her muskets to defend herself. She struts through the pile of garbage of the room as she could not stand how messy the place was.

"How can they keep this place running if they are this sloppy? Honestly, these people need to clean up for themselves." Mami groaned, "Then again…"

Mami notices how the trash is aligned. It does not look like these people were slobs. It's as if they had a reason to leave all the snacks all over the floor. Rather, they were running away from something.

Some of the snacks were thrown afar with some food left as if it was targeting something. The table was knocked down as if it was barricading something. This signals the magical girl to go deeper into the room.

"I bet I can find something in her." thought Mami.

The blond girl walked down a hall with dimming light. The glass of some of the light bulbs were shattered and the pieces were left on the floor. The walls were filled with rusted lockers with some of them having dangling doors. It was clear the something big happened in this room.

The hall then lead her to a bigger room filled with shelves of costumes and masks. Mami's jaw dropped over the collection of costumes, but they all have something in common. They were dirty and decayed.

Not only that, there were also some costumed from other popular parks. There were some old Disney costumes of Mickey and the gang in different variations of clothing, emphasis on it being old as they look outdated. Remains of Freddy and Friends from that obscure pizza parlor in America with that nightmarish look in the bear's face.

Mami wondered how they got their hands on this. All she can guess at the moment was buying rights to characters and other business practices. Even so, she cared more on the situation at hand as she ignored the third party costumes.

"What could have caused all of this?" asked Mami.

…

Kyoko won many prizes. All the costumed people look at her with their beady eyes as she carried the giant sack of stuffed animals and toys behind her back. This seems to be Kyoko's lucky day, let's hope her luck does not run out.

"Man, I never had this much fun in a while. Not even arcade games are as challenging as these." cheered Kyoko as she walked away as the park's champion.

The costumed employees got closer to the girl with her noticing.

"I can play these games all day if I want." gloated Kyoko, carrying her sack with pride.

The costumed employees got even closer as their shadows slowly covered Kyoko.

"I wonder what's up with the others?" asked Kyoko, "I'm starting to get the chills for some reason."

The costumed employees are now surrounding Kyoko. The red haired girl looked surprised that these things are too close to her, "What's the big deal? I won all of ya games. I'm gonna go brag about it to the others. Kay?"

Kyoko pushed the costumed people away, but more took their place like a hydra. It looks like they are not letting her go that easily. Kyoko looked pissed off at the moment as she wants to just leave these people.

"Move bastards! Or I'll make you move." shouted Kyoko as she pushes one of the costumed people's masks.

Much to her surprise, the mask fell off as Kyoko eyes widen. She could not believe what she is seeing as blood dripped from the neck. The thing has no head, but empty space with yellow blood flowing out of the neck.

"Oh s***!" screamed Kyoko as too out her soul gem to transform.

However, the crowd of costumed people overwhelmed her as she fell and dropped her soul gem. Kyoko looked up and saw a costume of a horse like girl that the employees are holding. The red haired girl was grabbed and held by the employees as they present her the costume.

"Get off of me you assholes!" shouted Kyoko.

The employees opened up the costume and pushed Kyoko in it. The red haired girl struggled to not get in, but she's not in her magical girl form at the moment so she's screwed. All Kyoko can see now is the darkness inside of the costume and being zipped into it.

The costume was too tight as Kyoko felt herself being eaten inside with some joints stabbing her. She felt like she is being compressed like a can or water bottle being crushed in a recycling center. Kyoko knew this is it for her as she closed her eyes and accept her demise.

From the outside, a costumed person found Kyoko's soul gem lying around. It proceeds to pick it up and take a look at it. From the shining glow of the gem, it decided to crush it with it's care hands.

…

"I figured. This place is haunted." declared Homura as she is looking into her laptop that was from her time shield.

Homura was reading a bunch of articles concerning about the park they are standing on at this moment. They range from deaths, supernatural sightings, and the owner of the park denying any of this. Homura shocked her head slowly over the stupidity of the past.

"When will businesses learn? Never mess with the paranormal." sighed Homura.

"This place is haunted, so what? Let's just get out of here and we're home free." suggested Sayaka.

"What about my mother, Mami, or Kyoko-san?" asked Madoka.

"Your right." noted Sayaka, "We'll find them and get home. Sounds perfect." said Sayaka, "We'll split up and go searching for them."

"I'm afraid not." Homura disagrees, "That would be suicide. We need to stick together."

"I guess you're right." agreed Sayaka, "Where do you suggest we look?"

"Knowing Mami, she's a goner. Kyoko is not our priority. Find Madoka's mother is our best bet." Homura informed.

"I think that's a bit harsh don't you think." Madoka disclosed.

"I've known everything about you people during my time repeating the same month over and over again. I think I know some possibilities, but for your sake we can at least check." said Homura.

"Thank you." Madoka replied.

"Now where is Kaname-san?" asked Sayaka.

"Right here." said a demonic voice.

The girls turned back and their jaw dropped at the owner of those two words. All they know is that they are going to be ambushed.

…

"Hmm. Nothing seems wrong around here yet." stated Mami as she looked into the costumed.

Everything was quiet and still as there was nothing at the moment. All Mami can see is a dirty mess of a locker room. There was nothing paranormal at the moment so Mami decided to leave to another area.

"I guess I may have to wait nighttime or another area." noted Mami.

As she left, she heard a whisper telling her, "Come back."

Mami raises up her musket and aimed at the back. There was nothing in sight. She sighed and said, "I guessing something is here."

Mami shot up in the air and shouted, "Alright! Who are you and what did you do to the place?"

The magical girl noticed a twitch from one of the costumes as it moved it arms. The costumed around it started to stretched a bit from where they are despite the masks being on an above shelf from the clothes.

A photo negative Mickey stood up and grabbed the mask that was it's head. It approached to Mami and said, "Hey, wanna see me take my head off?"

It then did so without Mami's consent as yellow blood drip from the neck. Mami's inner child wanted to cry as this is different from most witches that she faced. This is worse than the toughest witch she met. At least they never had the nerve to talk to her like this and are more straightforward.

Mami shot her muskets at the abomination, but the monster did not flinch. It only got closer and closer and Mami tied it up with a barrage of ribbons. It apparently worked as Mami decided to get back up from the girls.

She closed her eyes to communicate telepathically, but someone knocked her out before she can. She looked up and saw a creepy looking bear with mechanical parts that made it look like the embodiment of nightmare fuel. It's Freddy Fazbear.

"Inhale my dong enragement child." quoth the robotic bear.

Mami thrust her hands out as ribbons swam through her arms, creating a giant cannon. It blasted her back into the wall filled with the costumes and mask falling off the shelves with smoke everywhere. Luckily, the evil Mickey was still trapped in it's prison.

When the smoke clears up, Freddy is still there. Now with sunglasses on to intensify the swag that he has. Mami stared in horror as she is useless at the moment. She tried to communicate to the others as the bear got closer.

"Git Gud." quoth Freddy.

Mami, done with sending her message, said, "Oh bother."

…

Meanwhile, Sayaka and Madoka screamed as they stared at a costumed woman who looked like a black cat with a simple pink dress. Homura simply looked fazed out, but not as shocked as the others.

"Geez girls, it's just me." said the costumed person.

"It can't be. Mama?" wondered Madoka.

"Duh. Apparently these guys gave me this new costume, but it feels cramp in here. I need some air." explained Junko as she took off the mask.

When she did, the girls watch in horror to hear a crunching sound when Junko took off her mask. It reveal a human neck that was recently decapitated with yellow blood instead of red. Under the mask, Junko's human head fell out of it and rolled into Madoka's feet.

Madoka shrieked in response as she cannot believe that her mother has met a terrible fate. She wonders why her mother does not seemed fazed out or afraid. Madoka was lost for words, but Homura decides to speak up.

"Kaname-san, I hate to tell you this, but you… you are dead." explained Homura who looked a bit sadden.

"If I'm dead, how am I here?", asked Junko.

"This place reanimates the dead someway. I suppose it is the curse of the park from the spirits of the suicide forest." explained Homura.

"You girls are just there to scare me." denied Junko.

Madoka holding her mother's head moaned, "Your decapitated head is right here."

The girl hands her mother her human head as Junko took a good look. The woman dropped it and took some steps back. Despite her face not changing, the girls can tell that Junko is shocked about the tragic news.

"I can't be dead! That thing with the mirrors, I must have drank too much. This must be some nightmare." denied Junko, "But I only drank a sip. How can I get knocked out with a sip?"

"Kaname-san, if it makes you feel better, I was shocked when I discovered that I died a couple of times." added Sayaka.

"Mama, I'm sorry." Madoka cried as she went to huge her mother.

The mother cried as she cannot believe what has happened to her. Homura stared at the undead woman, having an idea of how things worked around the park.

"The mirrors, my classmates, it make sense. They wanted me dead like them. Stuck inside some costume" cried Junko, "Now look at me. I'm just like them."

"No matter what, you'll always be my mother." assured Madoka who tried to stop crying.

Junko hugged her daughter tighter as she cannot stand her new state. Sayaka can only watch in horror of what's to come if she died here. I personally think that this is a fate worse than death.

Homura then suddenly heard a familiar voice in their head. Sayaka and Madoka got the same idea of who it was and what is it about. It's from Mami and she is calling back up. Madoka lets got of her mother's hug as Sayaka and Homura left to get their senpai.

Junko asked, "Where are you going?"

"We found Mami-san. Once we find her and then Kyoko-san, we are getting out of here." shouted Madoka.

"I'm coming with you!" said Junko as she followed.

…

"This is it." Homura concluded.

The girls and the costumed monster of a mom looked at an opened door as they enter the room filled with garbage. Their footsteps echoed as they got deeper and gets louder as they completely submerged themselves into the room.

"Girls, is that you?"

Madoka touching her head, "It's Mami-san."

Junko remained confuse on what is going on. Homura gave her a glare that she will explain it all later.

Sayaka relaying a telepathic message, " _We're here Mami-san. Where are you?"_

There was no response. Homura told Junko to stay back as she and Sayaka changed into their magical girl form. Madoka took out her bow from her ring as they enter deeper into the room.

Their only source of light was the dimming light bulbs that were dangling on top. The walls were covered with rusted lockers and okay I'm just repeating myself again. So the girls head into the room filled with costumes and like Mami felt overwhelmed with the collection of original and third party costumes.

Standing in the middle of the room was Mami who just stood there leaning towards the darkness. Homura came up in front of the girls as she reached over to Mami's shoulders. Before she can touch her, a bunch of ribbons sprout onto Homura's arms.

Mami turns around as they saw her having dead eyes replacing her golden pupils. Her soul gem is clearly crushed on her hat indicating that Mami is a goner. Sayaka went on and slashed the ribbons, but they kept growing back. Madoka shot Mami with her bow as the corpse is being incapacitated.

Homura was freed from Mami's ribbons for a moment as the magical girl froze time again and ran off carrying Madoka and Sayaka before the ribbons can form again. She decided that it's best that they get out of the park as soon as possible. Apparently, Homura has thoughts of ditching Kyoko for personal reasons.

Time resumes as the three girls ran out with Mami chasing them behind. Junko saw them as she got out of the door to not get in the way. When the three girls out got, Homura slammed the door and used some magic to lock it.

Without hesitation, the group proceeds in running away. Madoka, being one person that cares, asked, "What about Kyoko-san?"

"Right here."

The girls saw a horse like mascot with a spear that belongs to Kyoko. Under the mask, they can tell that she is angry and hungry for blood. Homura stepped up and took out a tommy gun and shot the undead being without a moment's notice.

"Miki! Get Madoka and her undead mother out of here. I'll catch up to you." shouted Homura as she kept shooting at the undead Kyoko.

Sayaka grabbed the arms of Madoka and Junko as they fled for their lives. In addition, an army of these undead costumed people chased the trio. Can their hearts withstand so much running?

Upon reaching the gates, they knew it's gonna be locked and they are f***ed if they dare try to open it. So they decide to do it the dumb way which is going over the wall. Sayaka goes first as she can jump that high. When she was on top, she reached down for Madoka's hand as the pink haired girl climbed up.

They had to hurry as the army of the undead mascots got closer and they need to get Junko up fast. Madoka reached out her arm, but her mother was hesitant in doing so.

"Mama! Grab my hand!" cried Madoka.

"I don't know if I can go home like this. I don't know if I even belong there." worried Junko.

"Do you want to stay here?" questioned Madoka.

"Now that you think about it, hell no!" screamed Junko as she held onto Madoka's arm.

With some help from Sayaka, Madoka manage to get her costume of a mother over the gates. The trio fell onto the other side at the entrance where they are finally safe from the monstrosities. The costumed freaks stood behind the park, trying to climb over it, but fell down do to their soft fabric hands.

In addition of escaping, it followed with an explosion that blew the girls back. The park exploded and burned in inferno as the abominations all have their vessels disintegrated. It looks like they are safe for now.

Coming out of the ashes was Homura Akemi who has her magical girl out ripped in tatters, holding a shotgun in one hand and a string of grenades in another. Looks like she is the one that caused the explosion.

"We made it." cheered Madoka. "All we need to do now is find a way home."

"Does anyone notice why Kaname-san is the only undead costume monster that did not try to kill us?" asked Sayaka.

"I'm guessing it's dumb luck." answered Homura.

"That is so uncalled for." Junko said while feeling offended and crossing her arms.

"Un, sorry Ms. Kaname. I just don't understand your predicament." apologized Sayaka.

"She is just one of those spirits that get to be the friendly ones. I was expecting that role for Mami, but beggars can't be choosers." stated Homura.

"Maybe it's because she doesn't believe in ghosts." added Madoka.

"No offense, but that just sounds stupid." Homura disagreed.

"You girls know how to keep a lady down." pouted Junko, "At least I know I have a daughter that still cares about me."

…

 **Notes: I finished Part 2 and I was sort of right that this chapter would take too long if I did not make it a two parter.**

 **As you may know, this chapter is based on haunted amusement parks, Disneyland, a bit of Five Nights at Freddy's, a reference to the creepypasta Abandoned by Disney, and an actual suicide forest in Japan. I know I said no creepypastas, but I meant no chapters dedicated to it. I can do references if it's relevant. For the record, this story features a fictional park so it's not real.**

 **The next chapter is sort of based on someone's request. Originally it was meant to be a Last of Us chapter, but I never played the game. So I'll just use the concept of spores and zombies in the next chapter.**

 **As a special treat, I'll tell you all what I have planned in the future unless there are requests.**

 **There will soon be a chapter based on wishes going wrong. I was thinking about this chapter with a friend of mine in the website. Another is a chapter based on Disney's Haunted Mansion, something I have been meaning to do for a long time. There will also be a Halloween special that will happen around October.**

 **Now for something that is not confirmed, but was thinking about it. One scenario might involve Madoka becoming a ghost for a day. Another might be Hellraiser based. Another may involve the Ghostbusters. Again, not confirmed, but random thoughts.**

 **In terms of request, if I can do something good with it, I'll do it. If not, there might be a chance that it would be referenced or make cameos. I'm sorry if I have been awful in these kinds of things lately. As of now, I am trying to get back what influence me to write to begin with.**

 **Also, if you like to chat with me, fill free to private message me or send me some reviews and comments. I appreciate it a lot. I'll for sure will respond to your messages, but during the school year, I'll be slightly delayed. Overall, you can chat with me if you like.**

 **Until then, see ya!**


	25. Madoka meets Zombies

In the Tomoe Cooperation.

Mami Tomoe is walking through the halls of her own company owned by her parents. Other than being a student and a magical girl, she is pretty much someone who owns everything. Though she still feel lonely in the inside, then again money can't buy everything. Just kind of wanted to point that out for you.

The girl was accompanied by a bunch of people in professional clothing as they reached to a door that contains machines of sorts. Medical doctors and engineers were scattered around the lab as they worked on pressing random buttons and levers.

Mami looked at two special containers that are as big as an average human, "Is it ready?"

A scientist with a rolling chair appear, "We need to make sure that all the vents, doors, and windows are closed. We are dealing with spores for this procedures that might spread throughout the world. Also wear a face mask"

"I understand." Mami nodded as she looks at one of her henchmen of sorts to deal with this. In addition, she grabbed a face mask that was given to her by some random person.

The scientist looks at Mami to explain more stuff as the blond girl gave him eye contact to ensure that she is listening, "In general, this fungi that we will be using will be using will be able to bring back your parents."

Mami bit her lip, but loosen up as this is her chance to see her parents again. She gave a nod to let everyone get ready for the experiment. All the doors, vents, and windows were shut all according to plan.

With a pull of a level, there was a huge burst of lightning flashing in the room. Loud sirens rang as the color red overshadows everybody. There were chemicals that were from that fungus flowing through tubes and into the containers that have Mami's parents in it.

The beeping continued on and on until there was a small thump on the container. That very thump made everything silent as the operation is finished. The containers opened like a transformer becoming a robots as it revealed two human like figures in straps. They had some fungus on their heads as they moaned.

Mami ran up to them in tears, glad that the mission was a success. Everyone working there cheered as they manage to bring someone back to life. A group of doctors followed Mami, to make sure that they are alive.

When Mami is in front of her parents, she shouted, "Mother! Father! I miss you so much!"

The two human like figures look at Mami as if they just met her for the first time. Mami looked confused as to why they do not have a reaction. The doctors got closer as they try to check Mami's parent's condition.

"Hmm, they… I don't know what to make of it." concluded one of the doctors.

Suddenly Mami's father bit the doctor's neck and tore a huge chunk of flesh. Mami's mother then tries to do the same thing as everyone begins to panic. The doctor that was in pain suddenly up and roared as he chased down anything alive coming his way.

The tubes that contain the spores broke and spread itself around the room. Through any person or cracks on the walls. Even if the holes were plugged in, the spores found a way to get through it. Anyone who caught wind of it were infected with fungus growing on their heads and driving them insane. Behaving just like Mami's undead parents.

Because the doors were locked beforehand, it was difficult for anyone to escape that easily. Mami decides to prepare for the worst as she changed into her magical girl form and fight the undead beings.

…

It has been a few days since Madoka went to that nightmare of an amusement park. Her mother was still an undead costumed cat person. Everyone in the family was still not used to Junko's new form as they waited for Homura to fix this.

Madoka went out the door as she waved good bye, "I'm going to meet Homura-chan to see if she found a way to restore you mama."

"You go do that." Junko said as she tries to fit her regular work clothes onto her body. "F***, it doesn't fit."

Tomohisa hugged his baby son Tatsuya as a response, "Language"

"Sorry honey. This undead me is getting in the way of my life. Even zombies had it more easier than this cause at least they aren't so fat." pouted Junko.

Tomohisa sighed, "Madoka's friend is trying to find a way to fix this. Maybe you should take a day off. You're co-workers are afraid of you ever since you came back as… that."

"Argh, I suppose." moaned Junko.

…

Madoka was running to Homura's house in the same path as usual. She has been doing it days in a row to see if Homura can fix her mother. At least this gave her a reason to go outside again as she is afraid of everything at this point. Though it does not discourages her to help her mother.

Even though today it feels like her usual walk, Madoka felt a familiar eerie feeling. It's like her usual walks for the past few weeks, but with some twist. All she can guess is that something bad will happen today.

She looked up in the sky and saw a man with moth wings as she sighed, "It's official. Something is after me again."

Madoka ran faster to Homura's house before anything can come at her. She looked around the streets to make sure nobody will chase her in anyway. All she saw were people who walking very slowly. The pink haired girl paid no attention to that as she thinks that it is best to avoid them. No need to run into trouble that early.

Madoka starts to run out of breath as she was getting near Homura's house, "Almost there."

The girl finally got to the door and knocked. The door opened as Madoka was greeted with an arm that pulls her in quickly. The door slammed shut the moment Madoka was swallowed by the house as the girl fell on the floor when the arm lets her go.

Madoka looked up and saw Homura in her magical girl form who looked very tensed and scared as she pointed a gun at her. Madoka shrieked in response as to why her friend is even doing this at all.

"Homura-chan! What are you doing?!" cried Madoka.

"Did anyone bite you?!" shouted Homura.

Madoka jumped from Homura screaming at her. "What?"

Homura starts to lose her patience. "Answer me! Damn it!"

"NO!" Madoka cried as she fell into tears.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Homura put her gun back into her time shield, "It's happening!"

"What?! Stop dragging this on for too long." demanded Madoka.

"Zombies! We are in a zombie apocalypse." answered Homura.

Madoka got herself up and standing, brushing herself up, "Now?!"

"Follow me." ordered Homura.

Madoka followed the raven haired girl to her room filled with a blank void, some chairs and random images flying around. The pendulum in the back swayed back and forth as an image of the news pops in front of the girls.

"Breaking news, looks like we get to experience the Walking Dead in Mitakihara Town as it is infested with spore like zombies. Now I'll be hiding somewhere safe until all of this blows, okay. Bye."

The image faded away as Madoka looks at Homura in fear. "Don't you have that wishing skull?"

"Kyoko." grumbled Homura.

"What happened this time?" asked Madoka.

…

 _Flash back_

"Sakura! Get out of my house!" Homura roared.

"What? Just wanted to see a friend." said Kyoko.

Homura pointed at the door. "More like invading my house. Leave!"

Kyoko stroll to the door as Homura shook her head in frustration. She looked over her stuff to see if anything is stolen and it was. Her refrigerator is almost empty and anything food related has been eaten. Just like the last time.

Homura then found one of her magic doors are opened and saw something very precious was stolen. It was her wishing skull. "Damn it Kyoko."

Kyoko on the other hand was biting onto the skull, wondering why it's not made of sugar. She was walking through the streets, looking disappointed over the fact that she didn't steal a sugar skull.

"How do people in Mexico eat this?" asked the redhead.

…

"Okay, how did you know that much in the end?" asked Madoka.

"I admit it, I kind of lied about that part." Homura addressed, "It took me days just to get it back from her and I still failed. That is kind of why I couldn't restore your mother in an instant."

Madoka sighed, "I guess we have to go against a horde of zombies just to get to Kyoko."

"Pretty much." nodded Homura.

The pink haired girl got out her bow. "Let's go."

…

Kyoko was in her hotel room that she manages to get with her magic. She looked at the skull with the number nine on it's forehead and then tries to bite it again.

" _Foolish mortal. I am not some sugary morsel. I can grant wishes, not cake on a dish!"_ shouted the skull.

Kyoko spits the skull out of her mouth "The last time I tried making wishes, it went down hill. Now shut up and be edible you candy skull."

" _Is this what you need, that I should be yours to feed?"_

"No wishes!" Kyoko shouted as she continues shoving the skull into her mouth.

There was a slow knock on the door. It was followed by another knock in a very slow rhythm. The knocking started to annoy Kyoko as she got up and spits out the skull in her mouth. She went to the door and open to find a man with some spores all over his head.

"Great, a Last of Us reference. Just what I need." moaned Kyoko as she transformed into her magical girl form.

Without any tension, she sliced the zombie's head in half with her spear. She sighed as she went out with her spear ready, "Time to kill some zombies I suppose."

Kyoko closed the door and went off into her killing spree. I'm surprised that she's not interested. I wonder why?

"Because zombies turned me off since episode 6." explained Kyoko.

Wait! What?! You can talk to me?

"You're the guy who wrote this chapter so this is your doing!" shouted Kyoko.

Fine, moving onto to Madoka and Homura.

…

Madoka has her bow in hand while Homura is armed with her uzi. The zombies were all walking around as dead as their face. The girls manage to sneak past them as they hid behind cars and about a few meters away from these abominations.

Madoka kept her mouth shut the whole time, not even asking once of where they are going. At least this girl tries not to be stupid. It was only complete silence between the two as they traverse around the town.

However, the silence was broke from just one random battle cry from out of nowhere. "BOOYAKASHA!"

The two girls look above and saw Kyoko flying into the air, slashing a bunch of zombies around her. Homura cursed under her tongue while Madoka looks worried.

"KYOKO!" screamed Homura.

The redhead was doing some flips and twirled her spear as the army of the undead were being killed off, "Oh, it's emo girl and pinkie. Sup."

"Don't you sup me? Where is that skull of mine?!" shouted Homura.

"Oh, back at my hotel room." said Kyoko.

"Argh, to Shizuki's I suppose." grunted Homura.

Kyoko grinned, "How can you guest?"

"Because I know you would, manipulating people to get any goods for yourself." Homura concluded.

Kyoko grinned some more, "Clever girl."

"Um, girls! We got company." shouted Madoka.

An army of zombies march at full speed towards the girls. They have to run to the hotel as soon as possible. Fighting this army would be suicide. Homura shot a barrel of bullets while Madoka a collection of arrows. Despite the damage and explosions, more zombies seemed to follow.

Homura resorted to grabbing the arms of the two girls and froze time. The raven haired magical girl had no time to waste as she pulls the arms of her friends to where they need to be. Madoka did not complain this, but Kyoko does on the way.

"You're pulling too hard!" Kyoko whined.

"Shut up." commanded Homura.

…

The girls finally made it to the hotel and time resumed. Homura looked at her shield as she let out a sigh, "It was take some awhile until I can freeze time again."

Homura then glares at Kyoko, "Where is your room?"

"It's the highest one. Room 2016. I don't think we can jump that high without leaving pinkie behind." answered Kyoko.

Homura sighs, "I suppose."

The raven haired girl kicked the door open and enters with a gun in hand. "Stay by me."

The girls entered with weapons in hand into a hotel with blinking lights and an empty atmosphere. There was blood all over the floor and furniture, fresh as an attack had just occurred. Madoka whimper from the thought of encountering any form of gore as zombies often involve that.

Homura suggested to take the stairs as being on an elevator would leave them vulnerable. So the girls ventured up to the multiple stair ways that is slightly in the dark. How can a place become this messy in a short amount of time. I guess zombie apocalypse ruins everything.

Kyoko tapped onto the walls with her spear as she looks up and down. Homura looks at the redhead and shushes her.

Kyoko whispered, "What? Just making sure that there aren't any zombies in the way."

A roar from above rang through the girl's ears. Homura glares at Kyoko for her stupidity as she ran and opens a door that leads to the halls, "We need to find another way up."

Madoka followed while Kyoko just casually strolls to the door, "Honestly, I'm trying to help."

Homura slams the door and barricade it with magical purple thorns, "If this was a horror movie, you would be the moron that make things worse."

"No need for the attitude." mocked Kyoko.

Madoka suggested, "Kyoko-san, I think you should listen to Homura-chan."

Kyoko glares at Madoka, "What was that, pinkie?"

"Eek!" shrieked Madoka.

"Leave her alone!" ordered Homura.

"Or what? I don't think this is a good time to argue. Let's go." insisted Kyoko.

There was a thumping sound at the door that Homura just locked. There were roars of the undead trying to get through. This signals others as there were roars throughout the halls.

Homura responded to this with a pistol at hand and reload it. She ran off as the girls followed pursuit. The zombies were nowhere to be seen, but there was this marching sound that thundered on the floor. They can feel that the undead were below, above, and near them.

Madoka was drenched in sweat from all the running. Kyoko started to get sick of running. Homura tries to avoid any zombies, but things did not go as planned.

A hall with a crowd of the undead tries to get through. Madoka shot her arrows with the help of Homura's pistols. A lot of them dropped dead, but more took their place.

There was even a crowd that were behind them. Kyoko took care most of them with her spear as she swung side by side. Because of the little space, Kyoko was falling behind and it was too much for her.

One of the zombies manages to bit her in the arm. Kyoko retaliated by sliding it's head off and shove it's corpse at the zombies like tossing your school bag by your bed. This lets Kyoko unleashed her chain like barrier around the girls.

"Damn it, it f***ing hurts." Kyoko cursed.

They were safe for a while, until Kyoko becomes one of them. The red magical girl stares at the other two girls with a nervous look. Homura stares at her as she took out a shotgun from her shield.

"Look, let's be reasonable here." begged Kyoko.

Madoka looks at Homura, shaking her head to tell her to stop. Homura sighed, "It's too late for you."

Homura had not choice, but to shoot Kyoko in the head. Because Kyoko is a magical girl, she is barely alive with her blood sprinkling from her neck. Kyoko's soul gem was still in tact and is the only thing that is keeping her alive.

Kyoko's blood was sprayed onto Homura and Madoka, much to their disgust. Madoka spits some of it out of her blood while Homura just wipes her face with her sleeve. She then got out a BB gun and shot through the holes of the barrier.

The plastic bullet hits the button of an elevator that so happens to be next to them. Convenience! The door opened slowly as Homura now has a plan that involves elevators.

"I know I said elevators are a bad idea, but it's our only hope." Homura warned, "Once Kyoko's barrier is lifted, we jump into those doors and close it. Then we head up to Kyoko's room and find the skull. Now to find out which room it was."

Madoka looks down at her bow, "I don't think I have a choice."

Homura held Madoka by the hands, "We will make it out and Kyoko will come back. I know it."

Madoka nodded and readied her bow. Homura ravaged through one of Kyoko's pockets, it so happen to be there in Kyoko's magical girl outfit, and found her keys to her room. At least they have a hint on where it might be.

As Kyoko is now incapacitated, her chain barrier lifted. Homura and Madoka leaped into the doors as Homura pressed the number of the highest floor. Kyoko was used as a distractions as the zombies went on and eat her flesh. Sadly, the elevator rang that Homura needs to insert Kyoko's key.

Madoka shot her arrows against the zombies in front of the door over and over again. When the door finally starts to close, Madoka and Homura begin shooting any zombie that tries to get in before it finally closes. They made it and all they need to do now is find Kyoko's room and get the skull.

The elevator played the Madoka Magica opening theme as the girls uses this moment to have a break. Madoka wiped some sweat from her face while Homura just stood there with an empty expression.

The elevator then gave a ding as Madoka pulls and energy string from her bow and Homura loaded with an assault rifle. The door begins to open slowly as the girls barge right through it. There they only see a gigantic living room. Homura and Madoka do not know if they should be amazed or disappointed.

"She has a room this big?" asked Madoka.

"I guess so." nodded Homura as she eyed on one of the opened doors, "THERE IT IS!"

Madoka saw the room that Homura pointed out and the two girls ran to it. The wishing skull was lying on the bed as Homura grabbed it, "We finally found it. Now we can, AHH!"

Homura looked down and saw a zombified employee of the hotel. He has dead eyes, decaying skin, and spores all of his head. The bite made Homura drop the skull and Madoka ran to get it.

"MADOKA! DO IT NOW BEFORE I… ARGH!" Homura screamed in pain as she has spores growing onto her head. Her eyes started to lose color as she is now part of the undead.

Madoka was about to say her wish with the skull in her hand, but an infected Homura ran after her. The pink haired girl moved to the side as a zombie Homura charges at her. Making the raven haired zombie crash into the wall. The zombie that infected Homura was behind Madoka as she shot an arrow at it's head.

Madoka then sprints to the restroom and locked it. She sat by the door and prepare the wish as the arms of an infected Homura broke through the door. The girl gave out a shriek and then proceeds to make her wish quickly.

"I WISH EVERYTHING WAS BACK TO NORMAL!" screamed Madoka.

" _I see you wanted this zombie outbreak to end. Is this the wish that you demand?"_ asked the skull.

"Yes!" shouted Madoka as the head of a zombie Homura manages to poke her head next to her shoulders, "Hurry up!"

" _Your wish is in my command!"_ shouted the skull.

The number nine on it's head turned into a number eight as in a flash the zombified Homura that tries to aim for Madoka's shoulder and neck turns back to normal. Now Homura is just stuck through a door.

"You did it." Homura said is a solemn happy tone.

Everything seems to go well in the end, right.

Nope! Homura was then stabbed by Kyoko's spear and was pulled back. Madoka jumped back to avoid the spear. The pink haired girl heard the red magical girl screamed, "That's for leaving me as zombie bait b****! I'm even coming for you pinkie!"

Madoka looked down upon the wishing skull and wonders if it's a good idea to use it against Kyoko. The door tore in half by the wraith of Kyoko's spear as the scarlet magical girl enters while holding a wounded Homura by the hair. Kyoko anger illuminates the room as she stomps towards Madoka with an intent of murder.

The pink haired girl then realize that any wish she makes always backfire. Of all the times things have to fail, is it worth the risk to make another wish?

…

 **Notes: Well this was something. I'll be taking a small break for a while to work on another story that I came up with. I had too much Madoka for the last few weeks of summer.**

 **I'll be back around October with a comeback and possibly a Halloween special in addition. Or the comeback is the Halloween special. Who knows since university will kick my butt.**

 **Until then, see ya until around October unless you check out my upcoming story that involves Fire Emblem Fates.**


	26. Madoka meets Halloween Special

It was about two months since the zombie apocalypse as Mitakihara Town has recovered yet again from another disaster. People started to move away as the town began to be infamous for supernatural events recurring over and over again. I recommend moving Morioh Town, nothing bizarre happens there unless you count the events of 1999.

Not only this happens to Madoka Kaname, but to others as well. Some of them did not make it through while others cling to their lives or ran away. As of now, Mitakihara Town was no longer as thriving and energetic as before.

It was during October when Madoka sat in class with the room being half empty. The new teacher that took Kazuko Saotome's place is a man with a small pompadour and a cross scar on his face. He begins teaching the class some English as he stood there being clueless as he does not have an idea on what to teach like in day 1.

Other than that, Madoka spends these two months being close to Homura for the fear of something creeping up to her. The pink haired girl became more distant and detach from the world as she does not get herself involved in events as something will use that moment to attack her.

It was this one night that it will change the moment Madoka enters her house home. It was pretty quiet as she gets herself ready for dinner. She took off her shoes and was about to get to the kitchen table when suddenly, her mother stood in her way.

During the summer, Homura did change Junko back from a costumed monster back to human. However, the thought about that event still haunts the woman til this day.

Today, Junko hands out a pamphlet to Madoka as the pink haired girl looks at it with some concern. It was for a Halloween costume party that is a community event.

"Madoka, I think you need to do more in life than just hide." suggested Junko.

Madoka lowers her head, "Mama, can I tell you something before I make my decision?"

Junko sighed, "Sure."

"There's this girl that has everything bad happen to her wherever she goes. Even if she tries to change things, things keep going after her." Madoka moaned.

Junko puts her hand over Madoka's shoulder, "I know how you feel. The last time was a bust, but I know this place will cheer you up. It's in a not haunted place since people are becoming more paranoid than usual and it's around town."

The mother then gave her daughter a serious look, "But you can't keep running away from these things. If it does, you must remember that it's better to do something than just run away."

Madoka nods, "I guess I can go this time, but…"

"No buts, young lady. You know I am very concerned for you and I think this will at least make you feel better. After all, Halloween is once a year."

…

A few weeks later, Madoka agrees to go to the party with her friends. She decided to go as a ballerina doll with a pink sparkling dress and blush for the doll like look. Her pink hair was tied up in a ponytail like when she is in her pajamas in that one episode.

She waited for her friends to appear as she was beside the entrance of the building where the party is suppose to be. The October breeze brushed against Madoka's costume as the girl shivered. Madoka was at least very early as she can see people setting up for the party.

The girl looked at her ring that stores her bow and arrow for her time of need. Madoka hung onto it tightly as she suddenly heard a friend call out her name.

"Hey Madoka! How's it going?!"

Madoka then saw Sayaka wearing fin like pants with a swimsuit. The girl waved her arm with some anxiety, "Hello Sayaka-chan. You look unique."

"I'm supposed to be a mermaid. Can you tell with my tail?" Sayaka announced as she shook her legs, "Though you look really pretty today. Are you like some doll?"

Madoka blushed, "Yes I am. A ballerina doll to be exact."

"Better than what Kyoko got." added Sayaka, "I saw her on the way and dear lord she looks silly."

"I heard that!" someone said in retaliation.

The two girls look back and saw Kyoko in a costume that is a ridiculous as Vanilla Ice as a vampire. Madoka, for the first time in a while, giggled a little just from looking at the red haired girl. Sayaka laughed along with her pink haired friend as they finally had a laugh together after for so long.

Kyoko is dressed as a stick of dangos with one for her head, another for her upper torso, and the last one for the lower torso. A stick was hanging on the bottom of Kyoko's dango shorts which looks kind of dumb. Her arms and legs stick out of holes making her look like a cheesy cartoon character.

"What?!" shouted Kyoko, "You gotta love them dangos!"

"But did you really have to go that far?" asked Sayaka as she was wiping her tears from all that laughing.

"Go to hell Miki." replied Kyoko as she then turns to Madoka, "And pinkie, go f*** yourself."

Madoka recovering from all of that laughing, "Sorry Kyoko-san. I can't help it."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." interrupted someone, "Had to get Homura ready."

As it turns out, Mami and Homura arrived just in time before the party started. From the looks of it, Mami did a really good job on her costume as well as for Homura. However, the time stopping magical girl does not look like she wanted to be here.

Mami is dressed as a mummy or a rather anime girl version of one with the bandages wrapped around only parts of her body as well as her face. You could say that she is going for "that" look and I will not go into detail because it will sound wrong if I continue.

Homura is going as a witch with a gothic motif. The girl wore a black dress with two layers of frills, a black bow holding onto some sleeves and a white collar. In addition, Homura has a crooked and shaggy witch's hat that does not like it was store bought.

"So what do you think?" said Mami as she showed off her costume.

"You look smoking Mami!" praised Sayaka.

"Amazing." added Madoka.

"Why thank you." bowed Mami as she then looks at Kyoko with a grin.

"Dangos are better than being the living embodiment of a first aid kit." stated Kyoko.

Kyoko and Mami then have a short and minor argument over something so trivial. While those two did just that, Homura approached to Madoka were her typical emotionless face. Madoka look at her with some hope restored in her face.

"You look really nice in that Homura-chan." noted Madoka.

"Thanks, I suppose." replied Homura. "You look lovely as a doll too."

Madoka blushed in response while Sayaka giggled besides her best friend. The blue haired girl then thinks that it's her turn to compliment Homura as she steps forward a bit. Homura did not look amused nor care about Sayaka at all.

"Yeah, Mami has done it this time." Sayaka agreed.

"Shut up Miki." Homura hissed.

"The party is about to start. We better get in." Madoka warned the others as they prepared to get in. Mami and Kyoko are still have that argument about their costumes.

…

Inside, people are engaged in Halloween Themed activities, dancing to some American Dubstep that a guy found online, trying out the free food and candy, chatting with each other, and most important of all drinking punch. The place was glistening with the color orange and purple with the streaming lights flickering on and off.

Sayaka is off somewhere participating in some games. Kyoko is munching on the free food that is offered. Mami is on the dance floor with the crowd of people enjoying the loud and annoying dubstep.

Madoka stood by Homura drinking some punch with the crowd of people and loners who are just here for the drink. Seriously, if you were here you would have one of the best things to drink in your life.

"So um, did you like the drink?" asked Madoka as she looks at Homura.

The raven haired girl just nodded and sip more of the punch. Madoka gave a gulp and said, "Maybe I should do more than just stand here drinking punch. Thanks Homura. You're such an inspiration. Maybe I'll join the costume contest."

The ballerina dressed girl went to find the sign-in sheet for the contest and just in time as it was about to start. The contestants were in line up the stage, excited to see if they will win this year. Everyone stops what they were doing as they look up stage to see who will reign supreme tonight.

As Madoka got up, the line was halted all thanks to one girl arguing with the host. Madoka tries to look up as she saw a black haired girl dressed up as a seductive succubus with a very revealing costume that showed too much skin. Beside the black haired girl is a white haired girl in a similar costume, but with a different color scheme similar to her hair.

The host who dressed up as a clown crossed his arms, "I'm sorry, miss, but your outfit is against the rules of the contest. Heck, you're not allowed to dress up like this in this party at all. Think of the children!"

"F*** the kids, I want to dress up in something sexy and good looking for Halloween." argued the girl.

"Kirika, calm down." said the white haired girl beside her, "I knew dressing up like this is a bad idea."

"But Oriko, this guy needs to be put in his place." whined Kirika.

"Just don't make a huge mess. This guy looks revolting anyways." Oriko crosses her arms, "He looks as if he got it at the 10 yen store."

"They had a nice discount!" whined the host.

Kirika losing her patience said, "If I'm not allowed to be in this contest, no one will!"

The girl goes up to the stage and grabs the mic. Everyone in the party was surprised at the drama that just occurred. Even Homura shows some shock as she gulped her 10th serving of punch quickly.

Kirika got the mic close to her face to say, "To be honest this party is a tad to boring! I was looking forward to at least clobber you all in this contest, but this fool here says I can't! Now me and my friend Oriko here wants some real fun. For tonight, it's time for something extraordinary!"

Suddenly the white haired girl named Oriko came up stage and said, "I kind of agree with her except for the contest."

Kirika pops out her soul gem which made the Puella Magi girls react and attempt to stop her, but it was too late. Kirika thrust the gem up in the air and lightning struck everyone including herself. Look like the horror part of the chapter may begin and if you're not scared I hope you are entertained.

Everyone slowly merged and transform into their costume as masks and makeup became their skin and props became realistic. It was a rather frightening and painful transformation for all except for Kirika who started to laugh like an evil demon as she is dressed up as one.

Madoka look at her arms and saw her skin becomes hard and shiny. She felt numb all over as her flesh is converted to plastic. The joints of her body made holes and transfigured itself to look as if she is really a toy. As a result, Madoka lost the ability to stand on her own as she tumbled like a thrown away doll.

Homura felt her head being sliced in half as it was slowly ripped apart. Her skin and bones rearranged themselves to be more paper mache as if she is becoming a Madoka Magica witch. Homura pretty much is turning into Homulily!

"Gargle!" as it was the only thing Homura can shout out as she is missing the top half of her face.

Homura struggles to find Madoka and keep her safe as she cannot see. She spends the whole time bumping into people and walk around in circles as she lacked any direction. She was useless at this point.

As for Mami, she saw her very skin decay as it rotted as quickly as popcorn popping. The bandages that she wore aged as much as her skin as she is becoming more like a real mummy. Some of her hair fell off of her skull like face with rotten teeth and holes that replaced her ears, nose, tongue, and eyes.

"My face! My beautiful face and my curls! Gone! I should've been a witch like last year!" complained Mami as she worries about her beauty.

She roamed around for a mirror while limped from her skeletal legs. She then found someone who was a mirror for halloween and saw her hideous dead face. Mami's jaw dropped literally as her perfect image was replaced by a dead one.

Sayaka literally has her legs stitch themselves together as she felt her bones breaking and rearranging themselves. The blue haired girl fell onto the floor as she slowly gain some blue scales all over her body. It felt as if she is having multiple paper cuts all over her body as her mermaid tail became real.

"Holy acid trip!" shouted Sayaka as she raises her fin, "I wonder if I can make some sashimi out of this."

As for Kyoko, it is as embarrassing as you think. Kyoko is a giant stick of dangos. Her head made up one as she retains her face and hair, but her head is as round as the delicacy. Her arms and legs are just black lines just like those cheesy cartoon food characters with the white gloves and sneakers. Her body consists of a stick that is holding her shape and two balls of dango.

"Sweet! I'm delicious." shouted the Dango Kyoko.

Suddenly the monster turned people surrounded Kyoko as the girl watched in horror. She tries to get out her soul gem and turns into a magical girl. Much to her surprise, she is still a dango monster wearing her red dress.

Kyoko frowned, "At least same some of myself for me."

The crowd begin to tear up Kyoko as she is slowly being eaten away. The strangest part is that Kyoko joined that bandwagon and ripped a piece of her face and ate it. She then says her last words.

"Itadakimasu."

At least she died knowing that she was delicious.

Kirika and Oriko, on stage, are now real succubus with tainted skin with a realistic seductive clothing. Kirika got out her mic and sang part of a song from the Fairly Odd Parents, Real and Scary, owned by Nickelodeon. Oriko is the backup singer and that show is still on!

Kirika: _It's time to get down to business,_

 _And spook up this boring scene..._

 _I wish things were real, and real scary._

 _Tonight on Halloween!_

Oriko: _Real and scary!_

Kirika: _Like a vampire's fangs in the night._

Oriko: _Real and scary!_

Kirika: _Like a witch on her broom taking flight!_

Oriko: _Real and Scary!_

Kirika: _So when I trick-or-treat, they can see,_

 _That I am a force to be dealt with_

 _And they'd better give their candy to me!_

 _I wish we were all real and scary!_

 _I wish this were one freaky scene!_

 _I wish the whole world were real scary!_

 _Tonight on Halloween!_

Kirika laughed as everyone panic over their new form. Some became disabled as they dressed up as objects like toilets or a mermaid like Sayaka. Some became savage as there are those that dressed up as vampires and werewolves. Some of them grew slow and limp as they dressed up as the undead.

Madoka tries to get up, but her doll like joints made it hard for her to stand up straight. She kept on slipping as her joints were a bit too loose. She grabbed onto a horizontal pole of the staircase to the stage and tries to go after Kirika.

The succubus turned magical girl saw Madoka and just laughs at the doll, "Really? How can you beat me if you can't stand right?"

With a hellish blast of flames, Kirika knocked Madoka off the stage. This would have been the moment where Homura will be badass, but she lacks half her face. As Homulily, she struggles in being aware of her surroundings as she crashed into a bunch of places.

Madoka is on the floor missing an arm. It was right beside her as it look like an arm from a mannequin. She tries to go get it, but it was given to her immediately. She looks up and it was Sayaka who manages to crawl from where she was to Madoka.

Apparently, Sayaka got her magical girl outfit on, but it could not get rid of her fish tail. "I tried, but it seems that this demon's spell is more powerful."

"Sayaka-chan." mutter Madoka as she reattaches her arm.

Suddenly Kirika ended up jumping onto Madoka's chest and mocks the two, "Look at yourselves, you can't walk, but you want to stop me! Bull s***!"

Madoka uses this chance to bring out her bow from her ring that she still have. She pulls it as the demonic magical girl saw Madoka's ambush. Kirika jumps, but some of the arrows got her.

"F***!" cried the girl, "Oriko!"

Sadly, Oriko is busy drinking punch with a half faced Homura. She looked at the witch as she sipped more of the drink.

"So Akemi-san. I'm surprised that you manage to save Madoka Kaname in the end." stated Oriko, "Too bad Kirika went crazy."

Homura replied with a gargle.

"Oh that's right. You lost half your face. Must be inconvenient for you." nodded Oriko.

 _Gargle._

"Well we just need to wait for Kirika let out some steam or we can just stay like this forever since well this is the third halloween party that was a disaster for her." stated Oriko.

 _Gargle._

"I know we had problems in the past and other timelines, but you're a good listener and I respect you for that." explained Oriko.

 _Gargle._

With the help of Sayaka, Madoka got up while Sayaka holds onto her as the pink haired doll tries to shoot at Kirika who only flipped and dodged. The arrows apparently hit other costumed turned people. These people were either killed or injured as a result.

Heck, some actually hit Mami as she felt nothing from the shots since she is of the undead now. The mummy Mami look at the holes in her bandaged decaying body and moaned as she walks away slowly.

Kirika mocked, "Really, is that the best you got!"

"I am sick and tired of these things happening to be, but I know that's just life." shouted Madoka as she shot more arrows, "I tried to wish all of this away, but that skull said that he can't do it or else he'll be gone!"

"Whoa! Easy there!" cried Kirika, "You might be taking this too seriously."

"I… hate this! Always living in fear and I thought I can have fun until you came and turn me into this! A monster!" shouted Madoka.

Sayaka looks worried, "You're not a monster!"

"I am! Just look at me! I'm not human and I want to kill!" cried Madoka who has tears in her eyes, "I lived in fear from them and not I am one of them!"

More arrows chased after Kirika as she ran passed some costumed monster people. Some of these people she used them as shields as arrows would stab all over the person like a game of darts. Madoka is causing more harm than Kirika is or is it the other way around as Kirika is getting the arrows shooting at these people. It's confusing.

Madoka got more angry as Sayaka from below telling her, "Madoka! Chill!"

"I can't Sayaka-chan! I'm just... argh!" shouted Madoka.

Out of anger, Madoka shot more arrows with a heated head. An army of arrows sprouted from the bow and fell like rain drops. They fell down on just anybody without discrimination. Ending Kyoko's misery of being eaten alive or Mami's insufferable undead state or Homura's half face problem.

Either way. Madoka ends up killing everyone in the party except for Oriko and Kirika since the girl cannot think clearly at the moment. The costumed people dropped dead or decayed into dust like monsters in some horror films. Looks like Madoka has become a monster for the day.

Madoka then is knocked out of the trance of anger when she heard Sayaka screamed. The mermaid has some wounds on her body and her soul gem shatter from the arrows. Madoka ended up in tears as she has become a monster from this spell.

"NO!" shouted Madoka as she fell since Sayaka is now dead.

This time all of her doll parts were broken and separated. Any part of her that has joints grew loose. Madoka looks up and saw Kirika step on her head.

"Great! I thought I was the monster, but looks like you are the villain this time. Even I'm not that crazy. At least I think I'm not." mocked Kirika.

Madoka shed more tears as Kirika rubbed her foot on her face. The magical succubus said, "I don't think you can do anything to me at the moment, but I must thank you for at least making this night interesting."

Suddenly one of Madoka's detached arms got to Kirika's neck and started to strangle her. Kirika cannot loosen the grip with any brute force or demonic strength that she has. The girl was starting to lose her breathe as her eyes slowly sink inside of her.

She changed into her magical girl form while retaining her demon like look as she uses her magical claws to break free, but Madoka's grip remained the static. She begins to become desperate with every hit to preserve her life. The expression of fear was born in her face.

"Maybe being a monster has it benefits. I can do more than what a regular human can do. As a doll, I guess I can use this type of magic like that Chuckie movie that Sayaka told me about." Madoka explained melancholy.

"Huh, I knew it would bite you back." said Oriko who just stood there looking bored.

Kirika begged, "Please help me!"

"Fine." sighed Oriko as she made her soul gem appear.

However, Oriko felt someone trips her as she does a flip to ensure that she does not hit the ground. That was not the case as she landed on her two feet, she found that her soul gem was missing. She looks around for it only to drop dead in an instant.

"S***!" cried Kirika with whatever breathe she has.

Kirika looked around and saw a disembodied hand with a white shattered gem. The magical demon burst into tears as she is getting closer to death. Though it was her soul gem that is keeping her alive.

Finally, Madoka's grip managed to rip Kirika's throat as blood and throat organs dangled off the wound. Kirika was unable to speak as she was choking and coughing out blood. She went to use her soul gem to heal herself, but Madoka was quick enough to use a hand to throw her doll head at Kirika.

Madoka's head slammed into Kirika's face as she dropped her soul gem. As Madoka's head fell, she manages to catch the gem in her mouth and smashed it with her plastic teeth. Madoka decide to take the extra mile by eating and swallowing the shards.

When she fell down, Kirika is dead at that point. Madoka's last words for the magical girl was, "Happy Halloween Kirika-chan."

Madoka found her doll parts being assembled together as Kirika's spell was broken. She then felt the sensation of flesh again as she is now just a human girl in a ballerina doll costume. She looked around and saw everyone or every corpse turn back to the way they are. Sadly, they are still dead.

"I did it mama, I decided not to run away." said Madoka, "Now I will find a way to end this once and for all."

…

The next day, Madoka manage to revive everybody in the party as the victims live their normal lives again. She resurrected her friends last as she has a plan to end all of the monstrosities from going after them again. They all looked dazed and this time not disfigured like last time. Looks like Madoka improved a little.

Madoka stood in front of the girls with a serious tone, "Everyone, I have an announcement. I want to end this terror once and for all. All of you were hurt because I… I'm just bad luck."

Sayaka tries to cheer up Madoka, "No you're not! You managed to fix everything in the end!"

"That's right. I don't know what happened, but you managed to save the day." added Mami.

"And I was delicious." moaned Kyoko as she looks all over her body for bite marks.

Homura raised an eyebrow, "Wait. I think I know where this is going."

"No Homura-chan, I am not making a contract with Kyubey." denied Madoka.

Outside, Kyubey would look disappointed if he had emotions. He just there knowing that fact that this was an empty cause. He then crawled away to find other girls with potential.

"Thank god." sighed Homura.

Madoka pulled out a gun and pointed at her head.

Sayaka looking worried, "Where did you get that?"

"Are you trying to get yourself a Stand or Persona? It would be so cool if I had one." Kyoko added.

"No. I got this while I was here. I will end it all once I pull the trigger. Don't attempt to revive me. Please!" begged Madoka.

"Please Kaname-san! There must be other ways!" begged Mami, "What about your family?!"

"MADOKA DON'T!" shouted Homura as she changes into her magical girl form and attempt to freeze time.

"If I died, the monsters will get what they want. Heck, if I turn into a ghost, I can join them. It would be so fun spreading terror." Madoka smirked, "If you can't beat them. Join them."

Madoka pulled the trigger.

Homura froze time the moment this happens and attempts to take the gun out of Madoka's hands, but the bullet was already lodged into Madoka's head. Even if Homura takes it out, Madoka would be dead anyways. All the raven haired magical girl do is restore time and watch as her best friend kills herself.

Madoka fell onto the floor as a pool of blood surrounded her head. The other girls were shocked, but Homura was introduced to despair once more. After all that she has done, it was wasted.

"NO!" screamed Homura.

She went around her house to find the ingredients to bring the dead back to life only to find out that Madoka not only used them all, but manages to get rid of it. Even the talking skull was missing, presumingly hidden or thrown away. It's as if Madoka planned this out on her own.

Homura fell onto her knees and held onto them while feeling very useless. What can she do now?

…

 **Happy Halloween folks. Maybe this is a bit early or late. Whatever. I'm back after my long hiatus, but updates will be slower due to school. As for requests, those chapters will come after the Ghost Madoka one and probably the wishing skull one too.**

 **Hope you liked this!**


	27. Homura meets Horror Part 1

Homura's worst nightmare has came back better than ever. She has lost Madoka yet again, even though there is hope that she can get her back. Homura struggles in finding a way to bring back Madoka while going crazy.

Mami, Sayaka, and Kyoko already left since they could not bare to see Homura like this. It was a saddening sight to see a level headed magical girl be reduced to this. A painful sight it is.

Homura is on the floor, mourning over Madoka's suicide. She knows that her friend had enough of the horror for the past few months. All that is left is a cold feeling on her shoulder. Wait, the chill is more than the typical breeze of an air conditioner or a wind.

It feels as if the chill is touch her soul. It felt sad and familiar. Homura looks around to find out where it is coming from. From her behind, she gasped. She saw Madoka or rather an image. It's Madoka herself, but transparent with blood on her side of her head. Homura rubbed her eyes as she think she is hallucinating, but she's not.

"Good bye."

"Madoka! Please!" Homura cried as she crawled to the apparition.

Madoka sobbed, "It's for the best Homura-chan. Everywhere I go, I had terror follow me around. Not only that, it even went as far as harming my friends. I hate to keep seeing that. I don't want you or anyone I care about…"

"I told you that I will protect you no matter what!" protested Homura.

"How can you protect me if you can't protect yourself? Remember that party!" argued Madoka still in tears.

"That…" Homura stuttered and is now lost for words.

"I'm sorry Homura-chan. Tell everyone that I love them and I am only doing this to protect them. Maybe the monsters will stop going after them because I'm dead." Madoka apologizes with her head down.

"Please! Let me bring you back!" begged Homura.

"I must go now." said Madoka.

The dead school girl floated away and disappeared into the air. Homura let out a cry of despair as her soul gem turned darker. The magical girl got a grief seed from a box and used it to purify her gem. She is going to need a lot of it.

…

Madoka is on top of the tallest building of Mitakihara Town, watching over it. With no plans for her afterlife. She has planned her own death, but not for what happens after death.

"I never thought this through," Madoka moaned, "I should be in hell by now."

The ghost girl looks up and notices that there was no light shining nor any hole dragging her down. She came to the realization that she is just a lost soul with no afterlife to turn to.

"I guess I need to find a house to haunt or something." moaned Madoka as she floats off the building.

"What can I do now? Floating around is fun I guess." Madoka nodded, "Maybe I'll try to have some fun with this."

The girl's first plan is to scare someone in town. She is above the streets looking down upon the people of Mitakihara Town. She floated gently down until she reached to the floor. The ghost went up a random person and shouted, "BOO!"

The person just walks through Madoka, disappointing the girl. She tried several times scaring anyone around her, but her efforts failed continuously.

…

In a vault of grief seeds, Homura grabbed a bunch as she fears that her gem will darken again. She carried a large box out of the vault and placed it beside the lock. The magical girl stretched from carrying all of that weight when suddenly…

"I knew this would happen."

Homura changed into her magical girl form and got out her shotgun and aimed at the figure. It was none other than her demon self, Homucifer.

"I'm guessing you are here to mock me." Homura grunted.

"You got me. I knew you can't protect Madoka for long, even if you can revive her!" mocked Homucifer, "To make matters worse, you can't."

"Get out!" ordered Homura.

"Now now, I want to have a good laugh after for so long." Homucifer chuckled, "I had my dolls to take care of and deal with people that were up my case. Especially this one."

A portal spits out reveal a Sayaka from another world restraint with a Darth Vader like look. This Sayaka is mounted beside Homucifer unconscious. Homura raised an eyebrow on how Sayaka became a threat to this demon.

"It's like being in a kindergarten classroom. My dolls get so wild, calling me good for nothing, and are just silly looking. At least the Clara Doll of Love is more tame than the others." Homucifer explained.

"I am not interested in those dolls. Now leave!" commanded Homura.

"Fine, but you are keeping this." Homucifer whined as she pointed at the unconscious Sayaka.

The demon left through a portal, leaving Homura along with an imprisoned Sayaka beside her. Homura cannot think of anything else at the moment, but to just mourn.

…

Madoka is becoming desperate. Just now she learns that she can alter her shape as a ghost as she is now holding her own decapitated head while having her body look decayed. She was dangling her head and making scary noises, trying to grab the attention of anyone.

However she failed as no one paid any attention to her. The ghost restored herself to just Madoka with a blood stain on the side of her head. She has been doing this from the afternoon til night.

"It's useless. I guess no one can see me." moaned Madoka, "Unless."

The girl remembered a movie that Sayaka forced her to watch. It involved a demon taking over the body of a random girl and started to do weird things to the body. That is what the ghost girl had in mind.

She went up to someone and concentrated on being inside. The moment she opens her eyes, she has a mortal body again. She looks at herself as she just randomly decided on who she is going to possessed and it was some random girl.

She then did a 180 degree with her back and moved her arms in odd places. Madoka finally has the attention that she wanted. People backed off, taking pictures, or ran away. She finally scared someone and thinks that she did a good job as a ghost.

Madoka then made the girl that she possessed barf out a strange dark substance that surround her. Some of it went onto some people as they screamed and complained about their clothes getting stained up. The girl's eyes went blank as her body was in an unorthodox position.

Worried that she went to far, Madoka restored the girl into her original state and left the body. Even though she is dead, Madoka still has some standards. Madoka floated away from the crowd, giggling.

Madoka knows that this feels wrong, but at the same time it feels so right. She's a ghost now and she believe that scaring people is her job. At least that's what the movies say. For the record, Madoka does not know how the afterlife works that well.

"That was fun, but nobody can see me. I would be all alone." moaned Madoka, "I can haunt the school, but Homura-chan will find me."

Madoka thought harder and finally has an idea, "There is that haunted mansion near the town. I guess I can visit there."

…

Here's a little flash back!

Legend has it that there was a European rich man who wanted to live in a mansion that is in an exotic area. He apparently decided to have it by a haunted forest that is rumored to have evil spirits running amok. The locals tried to warn him, but he will never listen.

His family live there for a while as they get the sweet view of Japan, but bizarre things begin to happen. Everyday, a random spirit would appear suddenly and more and more keep on coming. Furniture were vandalized or moved into odd places. The walls would have had strange messages. Mirrors would show gory and disturbing reflections.

The rich man regretted his actions decided to have him and his family flee, abandoning the mansion. Even so, the locals never demolish the place as it is filled with evil spirits that made this place as their home.

This is the story of the conveniently European House that is in the outskirts of Mitakihara Town. Yes this is a parody of the Haunted Mansion ride. I always wanted to do a chapter on that since I am interested in the lore of the ride. Especially the creepy facts.

…

Homura stood in front of the Kaname's residence as she gathered all of her strength. She has no choice but to do this as it was inevitable that she needs to tell her parents of the sad news. Homura never wanted to do this as she bit her lips.

The raven haired girl knocked on the door and waited for a response. Eventually the door opened and it was simply Junko with a stern look on her face. She looks as if she was not in the mood for anything strange at the moment.

All Junko got to say is "I know."

"What?" asked Homura.

"I know Madoka is dead and how you are unable to revive her. She… left a note about it." Junko cursed.

Homura stood there like a statue as she did not expected this to happen. Junko then added, "It pains me as a mother for this to happen. It's all my fault! I should never let her go to that party or go to that amusement park before! I thought it would help but…"

"Nobody can blame you." assured Junko, "Because I'm a failure as a mother! If only I… what can I do?!"

Homura began to shudder, "No Ms. Kaname. It's my fault. It all started ever since I found a way to revive her friends. I discovered a way to bring back the dead, but it has it's consequences."

Junko looks down with a depressed look on her face, "I need some time alone. Sorry."

Junko closed the door while Homura walks away slowly. What can she do about Madoka now? Is she in heaven? In hell? Or still around?

…

Madoka made her way to an abandoned and decaying mansion. As a spirit, this place seems like home to her. She floated to the door and walk past through it.

The ghost girl is now in a cliche looking haunted house with cobwebs and decaying furniture. It's as if Madoka is walking into an amusement park attraction, just not like last time. The darkness has a shade of blue to reflect the night sky into the house.

Then an organ rang through deep in the halls. Madoka's transparent form sizzled from the shock as the roaring instrument tempted her to follow. The ghost girl obey the loud melody as she walks towards down the halls.

As she traverse through the halls, she saw painted of regular people, but they were instantly changing. It was either something dead, horrifying, or a little of both. Madoka does not seemed fazed as much as she is used to these things. After all, she is a monster like the rest of whoever might be living in this place.

She conutined forward as she floated through the halls. It was rather dark as her aura was the only thing used as light. After all of that floating, a strike of lightning broke out! Madoka stampered back as a ghostly flame slowly lit itself as got closer to the ghost girl.

It said in a eerie voice, "Oh my, a new ghoul in our humble home. That makes you out 1000th Happy Haunts of this manor."

Madoka gulped, "Yes, I plan on living here. I got no place to go anyways, but I'm not that good in scaring others. Is that ghost are suppose to do? I heard they do that in the movies."

The flame answered, "My child, whether or not you can scare anyone is not our concern. We just love more company."

"I'm glad that's out of the way." Madoka sighed, "May I ask who are you?"

"I am just a host, a ghost host if you will. Not all ghost have to scare people. Oh you mortals with your myths! Though we do it for fun sometimes" said the flame, "Now who might you be?"

"I'm Madoka Kaname." replied Madoka with some anxiety and a bow, "It's nice to meet you."

"Well aren't you a cute one." said the flame.

"So what do we do now?" asked Madoka.

"I'll find you a place around here. Probably give you a tour in the meantime." suggested the flame.

Madoka then follows the flame into this scare zone of a house. What will the ghost girl do with her afterlife now?

…

Homura was eating a rather large looking burger with large fries and a drink. As she wolfed the the meal, she notices that she is only eating to sober her grief. She slams her burger down and thought to herself.

"I'm becoming like Kyoko."

The girl then continues eating quickly as grease and crumbs smothered her face. Not only she is upset of having to let Madoka stay dead, but also the fact that the love of her life is not with her anymore. Okay, I think I went to far with that sentence.

Homura thought about reviving Madoka against her will, but that would only make her be like that demon version of herself. The raven haired girl shuddered at the thought of becoming that devil. Is it really a good idea to just let Madoka stay dead?

"Hey Akemi! How are ya?"

Homura looks up and saw that it was only Kyoko who was looking over her. The red haired girl has a gigantic tray of food fit to feed for a family of ten. She set the tray in front of Homura's food as the raven haired girl does not welcome the girl.

"What do you want Sakura?"

"Just thought you needed company." suggested Kyoko.

"I don't. I had enough to deal with a demon version of me just recently visited me and gave me her version of Sayaka and my purpose in life wanting to stay dead. I don't need you to make things worse." beamed Homura.

"Look, I don't know what's your fetish with pinkie, but I've been to where you are? Remember how my parents are dead and you still refuse to bring them back for me or even Mami's parents." argued Kyoko.

"So you want to see the man who will keep calling you a witch and coming back after some time in hell." stated Homura, "For Mami's case, her parents would probably make things more complicated after being dead for so long."

"Good point." agreed Kyoko, "But there is one thing I have to tell you. Do something for yourself for once."

With that Kyoko said Itadakimasa and begin munching onto her meal. By this time Homura is already done and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She then left thinking about what Kyoko just said. What can she do for herself?

…

"How does this look?" asked Madoka.

"Dead, but beautiful."

Madoka is wearing what seems to be a pink lolita dress that was ragged and bloodstained. It matches with her ghostly complexion since it looks as if Madoka just got out of her coffin. It's as if she looks like an anime cosplayer and that's a good thing as I love cosplayers that do a good job on their costumes.

"I guess this is my new look," Madoka blushed, "I still don't get how am I able to change clothes when I'm dead."

"If you can talk and move around, you can do anything you want as a spirit. There are just some small setbacks." said the flame.

"I got so many questions about this place." Madoka said as she is overwhelmed, "Like what do we do here and where are the other spirits."

"You will get your answers in time." nodded the flame, if you can call it that. "And one of them is coming to us."

Madoka then saw two spirits that she is surprised to see two spirits that are emitting different color lights. One of them was white as powdered doughnuts while the other was black as tar. Madoka gasped as she cannot believe who she is looking at. It's the spirits of Oriko and Kirika.

"Oh no!" shouted Madoka.

The flame guessed, "You know these two?"

"I… I killed them." answered Madoka with a frown.

"Oh hey! The doll finally kicked the bucket." mocked the ghost of Kirika who dressed in a Victorian era dress that has some parts showing skin.

"Kirika, that is rude." murmured the ghost of Oriko who dressed in regular clothing.

"Oh goodie! A reunion. I haven't seen this happen since six years ago." laughed the host.

Oriko started to fade, "I'll be on my way."

The ghost was gone and Kirika followed as she too disappeared. Madoka looked at the flame for an idea on what to do next.

"Follow me and I'll take you to the party room and then we can go to the graveyard. I'll show you all the things we can do around here." cheered the flame.

Madoka let out a little smile as at least there was some good in her afterlife. She then follows the flame through the halls as she kept seeing many bizarre sights. She finds some of them to be a bore while others to be interesting.

One of them was a grandfather clock with the only number on it was the number 13. The clock's hands kept spinning and spinning as the clock gave a faint green glow. Madoka has seen weirder things, but this just interested her.

The ghost girl encounters a man trapped in a box which the flame tells her to ignore. Madoka looked more concern even though she was told not to. She might try to help the man inside later if she has the time. She got all eternity anyways.

She then encounters a big wolf like dog that seems familiar and taking a nap at the moment. Judging from the fur and body structure. It's a werewolf! Madoka gasped as she thought this place only contains ghosts.

"This breed of canine just lives here with us. He's more of a freeloader than a guest. All he wanted was to have an army of werewolves against an army of vampires. He hasn't made any progress. Especially with this pink haired girl." explained the flame.

"I know this guy. I was that girl that stopped him." noticed Madoka.

"What of the odds?" the flame said while being surprised.

The two left the werewolf alone to sleep. The three then ended up in a room with a large table and a bunch of ghosts from many eras sit together eating rotten party delicacies. Madoka was disgusted, but remembered that the dead can't eat or taste. Might as well enjoy.

"Good evening ghouls! We finally have our 1000th ghost. This is Madoka Kaname."

All the spirits howled and moaned as they welcomed Madoka to their party. Madoka blushed as a seat was given to her. The ghost flame floated beside the ghost girl as a slice of stale cake was given to her. The flame looked at Madoka with an encouraging look despite not having a face. The ghost girl grabbed a fork with some struggle as it keeps going through her hands until she concentrated hard enough to hold it. She then began eating a piece and it was tasteless.

Madoka could not taste the cake, but then again she's dead. She saw the piece of cake that she was meant to eat fall through her down the chair. The girl looked shocked, but the other ghosts treats it as if it was normal.

"Don't fret. It's normal for this to happen. Check out the other spirits." assured the flame.

Madoka looks around and see that every chair and below had mushed up food and drinks all over. It was kind of hard to see in the dark, but it was just flat out disgusting if you finally noticed. Though, the ghost girl did had a nice tingling feeling when she "ate" the cake.

She then went on to eat some more if you can call it that as well as "drinking" whatever was in the cup that was given to her. Because she is dead, she can do this all she wants and it doesn't matter how it taste or if she will be full. Madoka doesn't care because she's finally having fun.

Madoka then gorges herself on the rotten delicacies like a pig. Cheering with the rest of the dead as they enjoy the food that they can't eat or digest. All of the food ends up being splatter onto the chairs and ground. Making it more squishy and moist as it provides more food for the bugs and maggots that so happen to be there.

Madoka does not care. The spirits does care. The ghost host does not care. Nobody cares. They are just busy having fun.

…

Homura is sitting on a bench in her odd living room looking at her time shield. The room flicker images of Madoka from past events and some kinky imagination. They all stayed in that one area like a television set hung onto the wall.

Homura has been tempted, but will it be worth it. She could not bear the thought of going into another time loop again as it could make things worse. It happened once and it can happen again.

Is it better to just Madoka stay dead? Homura got a grief seed and cleanse her soul gem as it turned more clear. Even with an economy amount of soul gems wouldn't be able to keep up with Homura's despair. Eventually she will turn into a witch all because Madoka has to die. She only hopes that it won't be like that Halloween party.

Who can she turn to now? Sayaka, she's too stubborn and not as wise. Kyoko, Homura does not know if that's a good idea. Mami, maybe, but she'll say something redundant or at least that what Homura thinks. Who can Homura talk to? Who can she call? Wait! Who can she call? Homura got out her phone and begin dialing. After a couple of rings, it finally picks up.

"Moshi Moshi" answered the call in a casual tone of voice.

"Nagisa, I need your help." demanded Homura who lacked any patience at the moment.

"Homura-neechan, what a surprise. I just got home playing with Cthulhu. What do you need me for?" replied the girl.

"It has something to do with Madoka. She's dead and does not want me to revive her. I want to convince her to comeback," beamed Homura.

Homura needed Nagisa's help as fast as possible as Nagisa is one of the few that has an idea of the supernatural stuff that has been around town. She grabbed the edge of her bench with her free hand as her blank living room was filled with Madoka fan art. The good Madoka fan art if you will and not the terribly sketched ones.

"Why not talk to Mami-oneechan? She can make you feel better." asked Nagisa.

Homura rubbed her temples, "She'll just tell me to move on while deep down she is still mourning for her parents."

"So a sermon or a Ouija board?" suggested Nagisa.

"Maybe. We just need to find Madoka and tell her to come back." Homura explained.

Nagisa hollered, "Will do?!"

The phone hangs up and Homura sat back on her bench waiting for Nagisa. Homura hoped that she will bring Madoka back, even at the cost of her and anyone's life. Homura swore, "I will get you back, Madoka."

…

 **Notes: This chapter took me longer than I thought. I had midterms and the story that I got planned is rather large for this arc. I'll get part 2 out before Halloween for sure as I am almost done with it anyways. Until then, I'll see you soon.**


	28. Homura meets Horror Part 2

"This is a bit much, don't you think?" asked Madoka.

The ghost girl looks around and saw a crowd of ghosts playing and hanging around in the graveyard. It felt like home to Madoka and was glad that she was dead at the moment. If she were to be alive, she would of had a heart attack.

There were apparitions of those in the past and present, as if there were many dead people visiting this place for years. The tombstones were used as seats or stepping stones. The only source of light was the moon, the stars, and the deadly glow of the dead.

The ghostly flame gave Madoka a tour around the place as if they are wandering around a dead Wonderland. A lot more darker and gloomy than the Tim Burton Alice in Wonderland movies. Even so, the place was cheerly in this playground of darkness.

There were Victorian Era people praising and frolicing around with their artifacts of old. They rode their bikes clumsily through the tombstones. They had carriage rides crashing into things and passing through spirits. Some of them are trying to kill themselves again for pleasure despite being dead already.

There were some Japanese people during the feudal era who seemed to be lost. Probably ended up stumbling around the area back in the days that this place was built and dying there. I blame the owner for this.

Then there are modern people who thought it would be funny to come here only to become permanent residence. Madoka shuddered over the fact that there were a few people that died recently and end up here. Though she is glad that they don't seem so sad. Maybe except for that girl in the corner crying beside her tombstone.

"Wow, there are just so many ghosts like me." Madoka pondered.

The ghost host explains, "We do have about 1000 spirits around here and this very graveyards hold about 100 of them or slightly more."

"At least I know that I won't be completely alone." nodded Madoka.

"You can stay here if you like, though I would also recommend being careful with the other residence." suggested the flame.

Madoka has an idea of what the flame meant when she heard a cry of a child. She saw a hole with a familiar golden tint with a gagging and gurgling sound. This made Madoka whimpered as she recognizes the sound of whatever is in there.

"The Pale Man." whispered Madoka.

"What was that?" asked the flame.

"Just someone familiar." answered Madoka.

"Oh, that's right. Some of our guest here has heard of you." said the flame, "It would be nice for them to have a chat with you after for so long."

Madoka then saw a few dark silhouettes dancing on the ground and whatever walls. Madoka can tell that it's them again. They looks like regular people who could on walk on the Earth, but rather be the surface of it.

There was an open grave that showed a brief image of a monster with half of her face. It's just like Homura from that party. Could it be a witch and if so why is she living here? Then again, the image shifts to what Sayaka looked like as a witch. It looks more realistic than a regular painting.

Then there were things crawling about that does not seemed human. The ghost girl shudder of why it was not completely dead long time ago. Might be that alien with an unspecific name or the remains of the Flood.

It was then Madoka was introduced to a tone that calms her nerves slightly, if she had some. The melody was dark with some joy in it despite being about ghouls. The girl came face to face with a group of singing busts. Each of them look and sound as if they belong to an acapella group.

"Ah, it seems that we ran into a group of singing busts." said the flame.

"This is kind of like that ride in Disneyland. Heck, I felt this place looks just like that attraction." notices Madoka.

The flame sighed, "Okay, I admit. I took some influences from the place when redecorating."

"No wonder this place does not seems so original. Then again, it still looks nice." noted Madoka.

"You know, I do love your voice. I wonder how it would sound when you sing." remembered the flame.

"I don't think I'm that good." said Madoka.

"Sure you can. It's kind of our thing around here to sing at times so you might do it either way if your gonna live here. I got a spare bust for you so you can be part of the band." encouraged the flame.

Madoka saw a fifth stone bust next to the singing ones that has a blank face. She then tries to possess it like she did with that other girl. When Madoka got in, she felt as if she is solid and living again. She felt very stiff as she can't feel anything, but her stiff face.

When she opens her eyes, she felt as if she was a rock. She then notices that she is in fact made of stone. The Ghost Flame spread himself out to show a reflect of Madoka and the girl saw herself as a bust with her face made of stone and the rest looks the same.

"I feel funny and hard." noted Madoka.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time when you possess regular objects. Just be lucky I didn't make you possess a toilet." giggled the flame.

"So you want me to sing?" asked Madoka, "I feel embarrassed."

"Don't be, you got one of my few lessons of being a ghost around here so I think you can do it." the flame praised.

"You were just teaching me on how to be a ghost?" asked Madoka.

"Duh. You seemed like you don't know what you are capable of. I'm just giving tips with some fun on what you can do as a ghost." explained the flame, "Now hit it."

Madoka blushed and came up with one small part of a song she knew. As she began to sing, the bust next to her provided the instrumentals with their acapella. The song went like this:

" _I want to tell you... I want to shout it..._

 _I am but one entity in this world._

 _But like a prayer, like a star,_

 _even with a small light, someday,_

 _I want to be_

 _stronger and stronger_."

(Parts of the Card Captor Sakura Opening 3 Platinum, English Translation)

"That was cute, even though it's short." cheered the ghost flame.

"Thanks. I didn't think I did so well." Madoka admitted as she left the bust, reverting back with a blank face.

Madoka is now a ghost again and she rubbed her face as she felt uncomfortable being made of stone. She then looks at the ghost host flame for additional guidance. "So Mr. Ghost Host, what now?"

"Well, you seemed to be the naive type of girl so I might as well teach you some more. I haven't done this in a while since most of the ghouls seems to get the idea by themselves. It would be interesting to hang out with you for a while." explained the flame.

"Thank you for helping me getting to know the place. I'm so glad that I met you." bowed Madoka.

"The pleasure is mine child." said the flame, "Let me show you more of the place."

…

"Nothing!" shouted Homura.

Homura and Nagisa were sitting by the benches in Homura's odd living room. The images that were displayed were internet articles revolving around the paranormal and rituals in communicating with the dead. The room remain blank and empty while the two girls try to find a way to communicate with Madoka.

Nagisa was working, but not as hard as Homura as she was eating some cheese. She had a small Charlotte the Dessert Witch themed laptop with her as she sparkled some ingredients to another ritual. The girl seems to not notice Homura going insane at the moment.

"Nagisa, I am not sure where Madoka is in terms of the afterlife. I have doubts that she's in hell, and even if she is, she would end up in the circle of violences for killing herself." explained Homura.

"Even so, she might be a lost cause judging on her attitude and death. She might probably be in the middle." stated Nagisa.

"True." agreed Homura, "Madoka going to hell is a sin for the writer of this story itself."

"I need some details on how she died and if she showed herself as a ghost?" suggested Nagisa.

"Wait!" Homura notices, "She did appear to me and just floated away."

Nagisa then shouted when she saw something in her phone, "Check this out! 'Girl possessed like the Exorcist movie. She claims that she heard a voice of a girl getting inside of her.' There's a slim chance that it might be Madoka."

Homura took a look at the article and was surprised to see what the girl was doing. She doubted that Madoka would do this to someone nor even think about it. Homura bit her lip as she does not want to hear the fact that this was Madoka's doing.

"No way she's capable of doing that. She's too friendly." denied Homura.

"Friendly! You gave me another clue. What was that place that is haunted, but friendly? I've been there before as a test of courage" Nagisa theorized.

"That old mansion in the outskirts of town." declared Homura, "Even when she's sad, she's probably think that ghosts just scare people. She tends to avoid any horror movies so she probably won't know better."

"We have to hurry. Who knows whatever lives there might do to her! They might turn her into a vengeful spirit or worse, an attraction!" shouted Nagisa.

"I refuse to let my love be degraded that way!" growled Homura.

"You know she's not your love, right?" asked Nagisa.

Homura looked down in disappointment, "I am still getting over that fact."

…

"And that's how you hold stuff without it going through you." said the ghost flame host.

Madoka held onto a candle with ease as she can see the handle through her transparent skin. She was glad that she learned a new skill in such a short amount of time. Though suddenly she has the candle go through her hands as she senses something.

She looks at the ghost host and asked, "Did you feel that?"

"Yes, dear. We have living guests. I'm glad that you manage to sense the living so quickly." complimented the ghost flame.

"There's a little girl with white hair and another girl that's older with… Homura-chan!" cried Madoka.

"You sure know a lot of people." jested the flame.

"She's coming for me. I want to stay here! If I live again, I will be nothing, but trouble!" cried Madoka as she grabbed hold of her pigtails.

"Calm down dear, maybe if we just scare your friends, they might just leave. Or even better, let them live with you forever." suggested the flame.

Madoka stood there thinking whether or not she should kill Homura. It was the perfect idea and a win-win situation. Then again, she does not want to deprive Homura's right to live.

"I'll try to scare her away with what you taught me." Madoka said.

"You do realize that the stuff I thought you were just perks of being a ghost." stated the flame, "Then again, the spirits here us that to their advantage that way so it makes sense."

"I'll get started right now." Madoka nodded as she faded away.

She did learn how to teleport and disappear between the cuts for the record. She is rather growing accustomed to her dead state. She even has more tricks up her sleeves that will be shown later.

…

Homura and Nagisa are in the front door as they get ready to get Madoka back. They are in their magical girl outfits while sporting two large backpacks with a nozzle attached to them or proton packs perhaps. I don't care about that reboot, I want to make a Ghostbuster reference for crying out loud!

Homura has her's all ready and loaded and the same can be said for Nagisa. The raven haired girl looks at the the girl, "Are you ready?"

"Yep." replied Nagisa as she looked distracted, "We just take nee-chan and talk her down."

Homura attempts to open the door with the knob, but suddenly she saw the knob changing shape. The knob looks like… Madoka's face! Homura hesitated at the sight of Madoka once more. Could this be an illusion?

"Homura-chan! Leave me be!" begged the knob girl thing.

"No. No!" cried Homura as she backed away a bit in fear, "I can't!"

Nagisa who was done looking around saw Homura looking panicked and worried, "I take my eyes away from you and I see you going nuts about Madoka-oneechan."

"The door knob! Madoka is a door knob!" cried Homura.

"You gotta be kidding me. Is this what you older kids call fetishes? I heard that you like to see Madoka-oneechan wearing stuff and sometimes naked." stated Nagisa.

"Shut up!" screamed Homura.

The raven haired girl attempted to open the door again and it was locked. She decided to use her gun and shot the door open. The two entered the mansion with their proton packs ready for any spirit coming way.

The two ended up in a room that has four paintings that seems innocent enough. Nagisa shivered slightly while Homura does not looked as fazed out as the little girl. Homura shook her head, "There's nothing here. Let's move on."

Homura raises her proton pack up and saw nothing for a bit. Nagisa raised an eyebrow and looked at Homura with some concern. It seems like Homura is becoming delusional.

"Do you see her?" asked Homura.

"No." answered Nagisa, "Maybe this house is projecting your deepest fears and symbolizes your grief for Madoka. The only way to combat this is to move on."

"Even so, we have to find Madoka somewhere here." agreed Homura, "But I'm sure Madoka is up there."

Homura pointed at one painting that features Madoka on a tightrope with a crocodile below her. The girl wore a puffy pink short sleeved dress with a brown shirt and white skirt. She has pink slippers and a parasol to keep her balance.

Madoka in the painting was trying to keep balance as Homura cringed for Madoka's safety. The pink haired girl ended up almost slipping and the crocodile almost got her. Homura bit her lips tightly in fear, even if this was an illusion.

Madoka saw that Homura notices her and disappears while Nagisa only has a small glimpse of her. The painting now features a woman rather than Madoka, wearing the same thing. Homura looked annoyed that Madoka is doing this to her while Nagisa rose her eyebrows again.

"I guess that she might be here or I'm catching your craziness." explained Nagisa as she continued forward.

Homura followed pursuit and realized that it was either Madoka trying to make her leave or this is becoming a horror game filled with symbolic terrors. She had no choice but to continue to get to the bottom of this.

…

Madoka took a break and was disappointed that Homura did not run away yet. Her new friend, the Ghost Host Flame, appear before her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It didn't work." replied Madoka.

"You can't scare them away that quickly. It usually takes time before it works." clarified the flame, "Take it slowly as a cheap jump scare won't work unless you want to kill them. Good luck!"

The flame disappeared as Madoka floated to another part of the house to scare her friend away. She swam through the air with haste through the walls to make sure that she keeps a close eye on Homura and Nagisa. She hid in the shadows to see what her hunters are planning.

At the moment, Homura and Nagisa are in the book room that you can see in your average Victorian Era movie or show. Nagisa was reading a random book or rather just looking at the pictures. The little girl seems to skim through the many pages in English to find some form of illustrations.

Madoka is above the girls as she plans on tumbling down some books. Probably have some of them hit the two, but not kill them. Madoka tries to tell herself that she will not resort to that. Suddenly her thoughts were giving her ideas of how to kill them off.

Should she make them fall off the window? Suffocate in a claustrophobic box of sorts. Ripping their souls out of their bodies. Madoka keeps developing more and more ideas to kill Homura and Nagisa.

"It would be easier."

Madoka looked beside her and saw the ghost flame floating by her. "I know you want to stay here so that no harm can come to your friends, but at the same time you don't want them to mourn. Wouldn't it be great if they can stay here with you?"

Madoka bit her lip, "But…"

"I'm not going to force you to do that. You can leave if you like, but we'll be back to 999 ghouls and that would be rather sad don't you think. You don't want to be selfish, right?" asked the flame.

"I don't want to be selfish." replied Madoka.

"I know you'll make the right choice, though it would be nice if you decided to kill those two." commented the ghost flame, "Then we can have more friends here!"

"That would be nice." agreed Madoka went by a window without Homura and Nagisa looking.

The ghost girl starts to tap onto it and disappear afterwards. This signal Homura as she glares at Nagisa to stay put. With the nozzle of her proton pack, Homura went by a door like window of stained glass.

Homura started to sweat as her heart started bumping. She's usually level-headed, but Madoka is her trigger word. Madoka is the only thing that can move her. Madoka is the one that gives her feelings. Nothing else in the world can affect Homura, but Madoka. Since this involves the pink haired girl, Homura will do anything for her just like before.

There was another tapping sound as Homura aimed her proton pack at whatever may come. She glares side by side as she felt more tensed and reckless. She was desperate to pull the trigger any moment.

A bunch of books suddenly dropped and Homura couldn't take it anymore. She lost all of her patience as she was about to shoot her pack when suddenly… Nagisa was hanged! Homura could not believe that Nagisa would get herself caught like this. It was out of nowhere and diabolical as whoever did it manages to do it silently.

The white haired girl was desperate in freeing herself and is already in magical girl form. She tried to use her magical trumpet, but for some reason the ropes won't break. Homura pulled out her gun and try to free Nagisa, but for some reason the bullet stopped in mid air.

The little piece of metal then suddenly flew like it was a plane, going around Nagisa. It was then revealed that the bullet was aiming for Nagisa's soul gem. Homura uses her proton pack to grab at whatever spirit is doing this the moment she knows the ghost's plan. A surge of an electrical whip lashes out, attracted to the spirit.

Sadly it was too late as the ghost manages to let go of the bullet and cracked Nagisa's soul gem. This made the little girl's eyes turn from the Halloween carnival of pupils to a faded color of grayed candy corn. Nagisa's death was at least not in vain as she was good bait.

Homura caught the spirit and it turns out to be Madoka in her ghostly lolita outfit. The raven haired girl fought the urge to blush or have her nose bleed as she has some serious business to do. She sees Madoka suffering as she tries to free herself from the proton binds.

"Let me go!" ordered Madoka.

"I… I can't let you go Madoka!" denied Homura, "I have to bring you back!"

Letting go of one hand to get a gun, Homura shot at the pockets of Nagisa's corpse and a ghost trap fell down with a stepping button attached. Homura reached her leg for the button and stomps on it.

The trap opens as Madoka stares in fear of being trapped in a box for all eternity. The ghost girl struggles and she is drawn closer to the trap. Madoka squeal as she looks away from her new prison.

"This is for your own good Madoka!" cried Homura, "I can't let you go again!"

Madoka's spirit was then sucked into the box as she was compressed and sealed as Homura stepped onto the foot button. The trap was sealed and Madoka was her's again, but was it worth it. Homura then remembers an awful truth, this is the type of thing that her demon self would do,

"Well well well, I knew you would go after her after all."

Homura pointed her proton pack at none other than Homucifer. The demon just laughed and gave Homura a look of a jester. Homura was unamused with the demon as she brushed off her hair dramatically.

Homucifer grinned with all the evil and selfishness illuminating as a dark presence. Homura did not mind as she never like Homucifer's face anyways. The magical tried her best to remain cool headed and unfazed.

"I hate to admit it, I can't resist the urge." agreed Homura.

"Soon, you either become me or be disposed of." Homucifer added as she got closer.

Homura felt uncomfortable, "Get off. You had your fun. I don't need you mocking me any further."

Homucifer got off and pouted, "Fine. I'll be off now."

The demon went off through a portal as Homura reflect on what just happen. What if she is as selfish as Homucifer? Can she really let Madoka go? So many questions with disastrous answers. She's not sure what she can do.

All Homura can think about now is Madoka and not becoming that monster. She hate to admit it, but she needs to cut down her love for Madoka for her love's sake. Homura does not want to become a selfish beast of love.

"I see you got her."

Homura looked behind her to see Nagisa as a fresh ghost. Nagisa wore her magical girl outfit and looked normal except she's transparent and there were rope burns on her neck. Nagisa apparently does not seemed fazed out the slightest about her death.

"I did." nodded Homura.

"Well I know you'll bring me back later, but take your time. I got some personal business to do around her." Nagisa cheered with glee before vanishing.

…

In a container, Madoka sat there like a prisoner. She decided to wear her old school uniform again in her ghost form. She looked through the window that she can't go through due to it being a ghost barrier.

Homura approached to the window and placed a palm onto the window. Madoka places her palm to where Homura's hands were as they looked at each other with melancholy. Despite all that has happen, they both missed each other.

"You know the risks of bring me back." noted Madoka.

Homura lowers her head, "I know, but… it pains me to let this happen."

Madoka looked guilty, "I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was only being selfish in a way."

Homura denied, "No. I was more selfish. I never considered your feelings and I bet your afterlife would had been better, but I can't let you go."

"And I never considered your feelings." added Madoka, "Or anyone for that matter. I bet my family and friends were worried."

Homura bit her lip and remember her visit to Madoka's home. Seeing the mother looked broken and blaming herself. Homura has been avoiding Sayaka and the others, but she can tell from them that they felt some form of sadness. The only person that could move on was Kyoko, but she's not sure herself.

Homura and Madoka stayed silent for a bit as they glanced at each other. It did not feel awkward for the two, but rather solemn. It was then Homura broke the silence, "Yeah, they were."

Madoka looked guilty at this point and asks, "What can I do? If I come back, I would have them in danger. If I don't come back, they would be heartbroken."

"Well, I will let you decide. I was thinking more as I got home and I think it's for the best." said Homura.

Madoka stood there and thought about what to do next. She simply gave a nod and Homura took notice of her decision. She's coming back.

"I know there is a risk, but you can bring them back as much as possible, right?" asked Madoka.

"Pretty much." replied Homura.

"I guess I can give life a second chance. I don't want to hurt anyone when I'm trying to keep them safe. I don't know if it's worth it or not." explained Madoka.

"I feel the same way as you too." agreed Homura, "But no matter what, I promise that I will do my best to accept your decisions and protect you."

Homura then left as she got a new shipping for the supplies revolving around the ritual. All Madoka can do now is wait until Homura can bring her back to life again. Madoka hopes that she doesn't regret her decision.

…

 **Notes: I'm finally finished with this arc. I thought I can do it in one chapter, but alas it has to be a two parter. After letting out some steam of what I want to do for this story, I guess I can do requests again. I hope that I don't reject them or they end up as horrible ideas.**

 **I'm done with my first midterm so I have some time to write a new chapter based on requests. I hope that I'm right.**

 **So you guys can make requests again and I'll see you soon.**


	29. Mami meets Horror

Notes: I want to tell you all how sorry I am for not updating. This month was very busy and I was so busy with college. I had to deal with exams and assignments, it's just too much. If I ever go on hiatus like this again, this is the reason. I hate doing this to you all and I hope you can enjoy my latest chapter.

...

Mami Tomoe, 15 years old, and alone. At least she think she is today. Today in Madoka meets Horror, we will take a break with Madoka and Homura to see what Mami is doing while they deal with their shenanigans. Mami wish that she is not alone, well today she would reconsidered.

It was a day after Madoka's suicide when Mami wakes up on a Sunday morning. Her hair was a mess, but a dash of magic helped it turn into her iconic curls. She got on some normal clothes for the day or to her another day of isolation.

She took a deep breath still worried about the death of Madoka and gaze at the windows. Will she lose more of her friends at this point? Lots of things have happened for the past few months and she along with others have died more than once. She only wished that it does not get worse.

"I guess I should have seen that coming." Mami sighed.

Suddenly there was a crash in her kitchen. Mami figured out that someone snuck into her home. She got a random broom that was in the room that she is in and used it for self defense. With a dash of magic, she enhances its strength just for this crook. She slowly walks towards the kitchen as she heard some thumping and nibbling.

"Must be Kyoko again." Mami sighed as she dropped her broom and went to the kitchen with an annoyed expression.

When the blond magical girl reached to the kitchen, she stopped the moment she saw who it was. Mami gasped at the behemoth that was mooching in her kitchen as well as using her ingredients to make breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert. The behemoth took a moment to stop and look behind her and was also as shocked as Mami.

This monster turns out to be… Mami! Or at least a fatter one. This Mami looks like the one that came out of that Cibus fan fic as this cameo was sort of requested by the guy who made that story. Don't worry, this chapter is not that type of story.

"Who are you?!" asked Mami.

The Fat Mami stood up and looked down on Mami, "I should be asking you the same thing."

"I am Mami Tomoe." greeted Mami with a concerned look.

"What a coincidence? My name is also Mami Tomoe." replied Fat Mami.

"We look the same, but with one major difference." stated Mami.

"I have no idea why are you in my home? Are you a hallucination of my skinny past?" asked Fat Mami, "I must of ate too much cake. Maybe eating some pie would make things better."

"What? No! I think you are some reminder of how I should watch my diet better!" argued Mami.

"I did not gain this much weight just because I had eating issues. It's because I made a contract with Kyubey to become a Cibus." explained Fat Mami.

"Cibus? Is it like being a fat Magical girl?" questioned Mami.

"In a way I am one, just stronger and heavier." replied Fat Mami.

"I don't see how you are able to fight witches due to your... structure." Mami stuttered.

"Magic." answered Fat Mami.

"Huh, I could have never guessed." shrugged Mami.

"I have no idea why other versions of me end up in my home." wondered Fat Mami.

"It belongs to me." argued Mami.

"I'll be the judge of that!" shouted a voice

Suddenly a Mami in an empress outfit appear, fit for a queen. She dragged a corpse that looks like Mami and threw it aside. She saw her other versions as she just sighs, "I have absorbed other versions of myself, but this is still too odd for me."

"Excuse me." Mami looked offended.

"I did not refer to you." scoffed Empress Mami, "I was referring to the fat one. I never expect to see versions of me being like that."

"Hey!" shouted Fat Mami.

"I see." nodded Mami as she then looks at Empress Mami, "Can you explain what is going on?"

"Based on my knowledge of the multiverse, there must be someone who have us together in one spot. I am not sure which dimension we are at, but it is not mine." explained Empress Mami.

"This is a bit odd." muttered Mami.

"Are there any Mamis left in this apartment?" shouted Fat Mami.

"About them, I killed them all for power." answered Empress Mami.

"Why?" asked Fat Mami.

"As I said, power. I am who I am today because I absorbed the lifeforce of other versions of me. Only Homura from another world manages to stop me." said Empress Mami.

"How could you?!" Fat Mami cried as she transformed, "What if you were the one who sent us here?!"

"To be honest, it was not my idea. I just killed other versions of me." shrugged Empress Mami, "Except for you Mamis because reasons."

"Even this Jellyfish?" asked Mami in confusion as she stares at a fishbowl with an odd jellyfish in it.

"Especially MamiKurage." Empress Mami replied.

The empress pointed at a fish bowl that contained a yellow jellyfish with curly tentacles like Mami's hair. It for some reason wore the same hat Mami wears when she is in her magical girl form. Everyone was dumbfounded when they looked at the thing.

"Alright!" ordered Mami, "We need to find a way to get things back to normal!"

"I don't think any of us are not normal to begin with." Fat Mami chimed in.

"That's not the point!" beamed Mami, "We need to figure this out and we begin by looking for clues."

Mami changes into her magical girl form and opens the window. Her jaw dropped upon looking outside. The two other Mami followed pursuit, but were just as surprised as Mami. Empress Mami however, just tilted her head on confusion and disbelief.

Out there, is an acid trip void. All made up of paper mache and chaos. It looks as if they are standing beside a rather large tea party. All of this make sense. This is a Witch's Labyrinth! All of the Mamis got ready for battle.

Each Mami formed their own muskets as they searched for the witch. As they trend slowly, Mami prime felt something is trying to restraint her. It was similar to the ribbons that she uses personally. Mami prime then see the ribbons engulf them slowly as they tried to shoot the ribbons into pieces.

Panic ran through Mami's heart as the ribbons simply reformed over and over again. It was too early, but the ribbons were just too much. They felt as if they were eaten whole as they watch familiars not doing anything, but watch and laugh.

The last thing Mami saw was a small figure that resembles a string like version of Mami if she wore a bright Lolita like outfit. Everything then turns dark as the three Mamis are now in cocoons of the witch's trap.

…

Notes: I… am very very sorry about the long wait. It was a long and awful quarter for me and I did not feel too well in writing this fic. I even reached to the point where I lost interest and a purpose to continue.

To make matters worse, I apologies for making this too short as I could not continue writing this story. As of now, I will annouce that I will have a much longer hiatus until I can get my act together. Probably write new stories that is not Madoka meets Horror until I felt that I can continue this story again.

It was fun typing this story, but as of now it is not working out. I am sorry again and thank you all for your support throughout the time I wrote this story.


End file.
